<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aloy malgré les Nora by Loezia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504079">Aloy malgré les Nora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loezia/pseuds/Loezia'>Loezia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Français | French, My First AO3 Post, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loezia/pseuds/Loezia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La Terre, 1000 ans après l'extinction de notre civilisation. Des tribus humaines primitives défendent tant bien que mal leurs territoires contre les machines, créatures de métal au comportement animal.<br/>Aloy a été bannie dès sa naissance par la tribu Nora. Voici son histoire... </p><p>Une première tentative d'écriture de fanfiction, destinée à faire découvrir l'univers de Horizon : Zero Dawn à ceux qui n'ont pas le temps ou pas l'envie d'y jouer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fermant sa porte derrière lui pour ne pas laisser entrer la neige, Rost prit une grande inspiration. Par contraste avec la douce chaleur de sa hutte, l'air vif et glacial lui piqua la gorge et éveilla ses yeux fatigués. Il marqua une pause, pris dans le tumulte intérieur de questions sans réponses, quand le cri bien concret d'un nourrisson le fit revenir à l'instant présent. Baissant les yeux vers le paquet de couvertures maladroitement niché dans le creux de son bras, Rost étudia une fois de plus le minuscule visage crispé de colère, ignorant les petits poings se refermant sur sa barbe tressée.</p><p>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, maintenant ? Tu n'aimes pas le froid ? On ne peut pas rester à l'intérieur, aujourd'hui. On a un rituel à accomplir, toi et moi.</p><p>Il déposa l'enfant dans une coque de métal blanc rembourrée de fourrures, sortit une amulette de sa poche et la passa autour du petit cou.</p><p>- Tiens... Porte-la. Elle appartenait à ma fille.</p><p>Il souleva la coque par une lanière de cuir et d'un mouvement fluide, la passa dans son dos. Assurant sa prise, il se mit en route, parlant sans cesse, tant par nervosité que pour bercer l'enfant.</p><p>- Bien. Aujourd'hui je vais prononcer ton nom, petite fille. Mais- est ce que la Déesse me répondra ? Normalement, c'est ta mère qui devrait être à ma place... Si tu en avais une. Tout le village serait là, et ce seraient les Matriarches qui accompliraient le rituel. Mais nous... On est des parias. Et malgré tout, on va quand même suivre la coutume de la tribu. Sinon on risquerait de subir le même sort que les Anciens, qui ont tourné le dos à la Déesse. Mais leur parjure les a conduits à leur perte, et c'est nous qui avons hérité de toutes les splendeurs de ce monde.</p><p>Il marcha longtemps, ne s'arrêtant que pour répondre aux besoins de l'enfant. Il dévala des sentiers, escalada des falaises, glissa sur les tyroliennes, franchit des rivières, se courba dans les hautes herbes pour éviter les troupeaux de machines. En contournant un troupeau de brouteurs, il chuchota à la petite fille :</p><p>- Ce n'est pas facile de chasser un animal, encore moins de chasser une machine. Il faut rester humble, et respecter leur pouvoir. Je t'apprendrai tout ça, un jour.</p><p>Il marcha tout le jour, et toute la nuit suivante. Peu avant l'aube, il parvint devant une haute falaise. Il vérifia les attaches de la coque du bébé endormi, et commença l'escalade. Une prise assurée après l'autre, il se hissa enfin sur une corniche dominant la vallée enneigée. À quelques pas se dressait un autel, structure rudimentaire en bois et cordages colorés, sur lequel était déposé tout un bric à brac de talismans, statuettes et objets divers. Le tout baignait dans la lumière douce de dizaines de bougies. Une vieille femme attendait.</p><p>- Haute matriarche Teersa ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle veut interdire le rituel ?</p><p>Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Teersa n'était pas la plus orthodoxe des matriarches, elle avait toujours été respectueuse envers lui, un paria, alors que les règles de la tribu interdisaient de lui adresser la parole. Mais jamais encore un rituel de bénédiction de la Toute mère n'avait été accompli pour une paria. Jamais un enfant n'avait été banni dès sa naissance... Il avait espéré pouvoir offrir à la petite un peu de légitimité auprès des Nora, mais si Teersa considérait que le rituel serait un affront envers la Toute-mère, Rost ne pourrait pas la contredire. La femme lui fit signe d'approcher. Rost détacha le porte bébé et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il avança d'un pas hésitant puis tomba à genoux et s'inclina, avec force protestations de la part de sa protégée, surprise par la secousse.</p><p>- Non, non, non ! S'écria la matriarche. Relève-toi ! C'est presque l'heure. Et bien sûr, tu as le droit de me parler !</p><p>Rost secoua la tête, incrédule.</p><p>- Vous êtes venue bénir le nom?</p><p>- Six mois ne se sont-ils pas écoulés depuis que nous te l'avons confiée ?</p><p>- Mais nous sommes des parias !</p><p>- Toi par choix, et elle, eh bien... Teersa trempa ses doigts dans un pot de pigment bleu et traça une ligne sur le front de la fillette.</p><p>- Je suis une Haute Matriarche, Rost. Je bénis qui bon me semble.</p><p>- C'est.... C'est un grand honneur.</p><p>- Oui, oui, répliqua la matriarche avec impatience. Maintenant, va ! Prépare-toi au rituel! Va !</p><p>Rost s'approcha du bord de la falaise. Teersa ouvrit les bras en direction de la vallée et d'une voix puissante, se mit à déclamer.</p><p>- Toute-mère, il faut à cet enfant un nom que vous lui reconnaissiez, pour que votre amour réchauffe son existence comme le soleil levant réchauffe la surface de la terre !</p><p>Se tournant vers Rost, elle ordonna :</p><p>- Prononce son nom ! L'homme tourna son regard vers la vallée encadrée de sommets enneigés et inspira profondément. A l’approche de l’aube, les falaises prenaient une teinte rosée. Un gibier abondant formait des taches sombres entre les sapins et les mélèzes clairsemés. Les nombreux cours d’eau dessinaient des rubans argentés, et les lumières bleutées des machines se reflétaient dans la neige. L’Étreinte de la Mère. Sa vallée natale, sa maison, où il serait pourtant toujours considéré comme un étranger. Offrir à la petite une existence paisible dans cette terre sacrée, sous le regard de la Toute-Mère. C’est avec cette intention qu’il ferma les yeux en invoquant le souvenir de ces six derniers mois, les difficultés de cette nouvelle parentalité imposée, la fatigue, les pleurs, les doutes, les sourires, la fierté, l'envie de continuer, de voir cette enfant grandir, d'être celui qui la guidera, protégera, consolera. Se concentrant sur la chaleur du petit être blotti contre lui, il hurla de toutes ses forces.</p><p>- ALOY !</p><p>Son cri, assourdissant, chargé de six mois d'émotions contenues, fit s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux et détaler quelques lapins, mais n'effraya pas le bébé. Et, miracle, la Toute-mère répéta le nom de la petite paria, écho retentissant entre les falaises escarpées.</p><p>- Ainsi son nom est béni, conclut Teersa avec un sourire en coin.</p><p>- Arrêtez ça ! Tout de suite ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?</p><p>Une matriarche essoufflée, crachant d'épuisement et d'indignation, se hissa tant bien que mal sur la corniche, suivie de près par une troupe de guerriers. Teersa ricana.</p><p>- Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que bénir le nom d'un enfant, Lansra.</p><p>- Tête de mule ! Tu appelles ça un enfant ? C'est une malédiction !</p><p>Elle fondit sur Rost, qui s'agenouilla précipitamment.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a révélé à propos de sa naissance, paria ? Allez, parle !</p><p>- Je me suis contenté de suivre vos ordres,-</p><p>- On t'a demandé de l'élever, oui. Mais on n'a jamais parlé d'affection !</p><p>- Ça suffit! Tonna Teersa, qui ne souriait plus.</p><p>Cela n'arrêta pas sa consœur, prise dans son élan d'imprécations.</p><p>- Et toi... Bénir le nom de cette chose ! Comme si c'était l'une des nôtres ! Comme si c'était une Nora !</p><p>Serrant la petite contre son cœur, Rost tourna le dos aux matriarches, utilisant son corps comme un bouclier. Les laissant à leur dispute, il murmura à l'oreille de la petite fille :</p><p>- Je connais mon devoir envers elles - et envers toi. Je suis là. Et où que tu choisisses d'aller... Je viendrai avec toi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Un don du passé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--- 6 ans plus tard ---</p><p> </p><p>- Aloy!</p><p>Rost m'appelle. J'ai profité qu'il avait le dos tourné pour filer parmi les hautes herbes. Il sera sûrement un peu fâché, mais.... J'ai entendu des voix, et je veux vraiment les voir. Les gens de la tribu. Rost ne veut jamais qu'on s'approche. À chaque fois qu'on les entend, il faut qu'on s'esquive avant qu'ils ne nous voient. Au moins, je suis devenue bonne en esquive...<br/><br/>Les voilà ! Au détour d'un sentier, je vois une Nora avec un enfant. Elle est douce, sourit et lui caresse les cheveux en le félicitant d'avoir récolté des baies.</p><p>- Tu es un excellent cueilleur, Bast!</p><p>Je les regarde avec envie, et mon ventre se serre. Est-ce que c'est ça, avoir une mère ? Peut-être que si je cueille assez de baies, elle me caressera la tête aussi ? À peine cette pensée effleure-t-elle mon esprit, je suis déjà partie. Rost m'a appris où trouver les baies les plus juteuses. Je reviens vite, les mains chargées de baies, et je les présente à la femme. Mais lorsqu'elle me voit, son sourire s'efface et elle demeure interdite. J'avance d'un pas et tend à nouveau mes mains. La femme recule aussitôt, le visage fermé.</p><p>- Les enfants ! Venez avec moi.</p><p>Elle rassemble les autres et ils me tournent le dos, s'éloignant à grandes enjambées. Seul celui qui s'appelle Bast reste sur place, me lançant des regards curieux. Mais la femme revient sur ses pas, le prend par l'épaule et l'entraîne avec les autres.</p><p>- Cette enfant est une paria, vous devez l'ignorer.<br/><br/>D'abord figée par la honte, je suis rapidement emportée par une vague de colère. Le jus de baies s'écoule de mes poings serrés et tache le bas de ma tunique, mais en cet instant je me fiche que Rost va devoir partir chasser et passer des heures à tanner les peaux pour me coudre un vêtement neuf. Je rugis. Je voudrais frapper cette femme mauvaise ! Traversée d'une émotion destructrice, ne sachant plus comment réagir, je m'enfuis. Je cours à travers les herbes et les buissons, sans regarder où je vais et...</p><p>- AAAAAAAAAAH!</p><p>Je tombe, longtemps, heurtant des pierres et de la terre sur mon passage. Ma chute s'arrête sur un sol froid et humide en me coupant le souffle. J'évalue mes blessures. Rien de grave, quelques éraflures et contusions. Mais il fait froid, il fait sombre. Je ne suis plus en colère, j'ai peur et je veux Rost.<br/>J'appelle. Pas de réponse.<br/>Un coup d'œil vers le haut m'apprend que je ne pourrai pas partir par où je suis venue. Plus loin, l'entrée d'un tunnel creusé dans la roche semble être ma seule issue. Je m'y engage, et je dérange une nuée de chauves-souris qui me fait sursauter.<br/><br/>Le tunnel débouche sur un escalier de métal et une sorte de salle, plus grande que notre cabane. Parmi les stalagmites, je distingue des structures et des objets métalliques que je ne parviens pas à identifier. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Peut-être un vestige des Anciens ? Rost va être vraiment, vraiment fâché. Il dit tout le temps que les ruines antiques sont maudites et qu'on ne doit surtout pas s'en approcher.<br/>Du côté opposé, un autre escalier me conduit à une autre salle, puis encore une autre. Comme c'est grand ! Vais-je revoir Rost un jour ? Mais la peur me quitte à mesure que l'excitation monte.</p><p>Une lueur attire mon regard vers une sorte de portail métallique entrouvert. Derrière, un rai de lumière venant du haut éclaire une forme gisant au sol. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je trottine vers l'objet de ma curiosité, puis je réalise. Un cadavre ! Ce truc bizarre et tout sec était une personne ? Fascinée, je laisse mes yeux parcourir le corps momifié. Il doit être très, très vieux... Un Ancien ?<br/>Je remarque un éclat métallique posé sur le crâne du cadavre, juste au-dessus de l'oreille. Sans réfléchir, je m'en saisis. C'est joli. Un triangle, d'une finesse et d'une régularité inédites, barré d'un trait de lumière bleue qui me rappelle celle émanant des troupeaux de machines que Rost m'oblige à éviter. À quoi sert-il ? Je l'approche de mon oreille. Soudain, l'objet se plaque à ma tempe et produit un son étrange, me faisant sursauter; par réflexe, je le jette au loin. C'était quoi, ça ? On aurait dit que le son venait de ma propre tête !</p><p>J'attends que les battements de mon cœur se calment. Que dirait Rost ? De ne rien toucher et de filer d'ici. Oui, mais je suis coincée dans cette ruine antique de toute façon. Aujourd'hui j'ai enfreint à peu près toutes les règles dont il me rebat les oreilles chaque jour. Il sera très en colère quoi que je fasse, désormais. Cet objet étrange m'inspire un sentiment inédit, un tiraillement que je ne peux ignorer : le désir de comprendre.<br/>Alors je m'approche de l'appareil et l'applique de nouveau à ma tempe. Cette fois, je ne sursaute pas quand il se plaque à ma tête et que le chuintement étonnant résonne dans mon crâne, comme s'il faisait partie intégrante de mes pensées. Mes yeux s'arrondissent. Bouche bée, je regarde autour de moi : des lumières mauves sont apparues, partout ! Elles soulignent tout ce que je n'avais pas remarqué : les tables et les chaises aux formes bizarres, les appareils carrés, visiblement délabrés, posés sur chacune. Des câbles mauves relient tous les appareils et se rejoignent dans les murs en des réseaux complexes, et je les vois jusque dans les autres salles, comme s’il n’y avait plus de parois… Et tout autour de moi, la lumière forme un dôme qui me suit à mesure que je me déplace. Ça m'éblouit, je n'ai jamais vu tant de lumières, et encore moins de cette couleur ! Je voudrais qu'elles s'éteignent...<br/>À peine cette pensée me traverse-t-elle l'esprit, les lumières obéissent. Tout redevient normal, mais maintenant que je les ai remarqués, mon regard continue de parcourir les réseaux de câbles et les machines carrées. Je contourne le cadavre pour continuer d'explorer. Qui sait quelles autres merveilles je vais pouvoir trouver ici !<br/>La salle suivante est très sombre. Je m'entoure des lumières violettes pour me diriger- et me rassurer. Un autre cadavre git sur le sol, et un éclat de lumière à sa tempe m'indique qu'il possède un autre appareil, similaire au mien. Dès que je le vois, le chuintement sonore se produit à nouveau dans ma tête et... Devant moi se dresse un homme. Tout illuminé de mauve et... Transparent? Comme de l'eau, mais en violet ! Il chuchote, et sa voix est enveloppée d’un grésillement, rappelant les sons des machines.</p><p>-... Crois que c'était ce que je voulais ? Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux que ça… Il est derrière toi.</p><p>Soudain il sourit et fait un signe de la main, le regard fixé sur un point au-dessus de mon épaule. Je me retourne. Personne.</p><p>- Coucou! Joyeux anniversaire Isaac ! Le grand garçon que son papa aime à la folie !</p><p>Sa voix est forcée, comme s'il voulait pleurer. Il met un drôle de chapeau pointu sur sa tête et poursuit :</p><p>- Écoute, papa ne peut pas être là avec vous aujourd'hui, mais... Ça va pas nous empêcher de faire la fête, hein ?</p><p>Il souffle dans un petit objet qui se déroule en produisant un son strident, puis il rit. Son rire aussi est forcé. Puis tout s'éteint.</p><p>- Fais-moi voir ! Fais-moi encore voir !</p><p>La même scène se déroule à nouveau sous mes yeux. Je me laisse baigner dans la chaleur de son regard, lui répondant "coucou" et souriant pour essayer de le rendre moins triste. Quand l'homme disparaît de nouveau, je répète ces mots étranges, à la saveur si particulière :</p><p>- Joyeux anniversaire, Isaac... Le grand garçon que son papa aime à la folie...</p><p>Avec un pincement au cœur que je ne comprends pas, je laisse le cadavre derrière moi pour me glisser dans l'interstice d'une porte presque fermée et continue de chercher la sortie. Je trouve sur mon chemin encore des dizaines de cadavres. Quelques-uns au sol, la majorité allongée sur des sortes de lits. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Qu'est ce qui les a tués ?  Ils portent tous sur la tempe un petit appareil similaire, mais inactifs pour la plupart, probablement détériorés par le temps. Ceux que je parviens à activer ne me montrent pas d'images, mais font résonner des paroles dans ma tête, ou font défiler des symboles inconnus devant mes yeux. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu’il se dit. Il y a beaucoup de mots que je n'ai jamais entendus, et puis des mots de grandes personnes. Ce que je comprends, c'est qu'ils étaient tous très tristes. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Je veux sortir.</p><p>- Aloy !</p><p>C'est la voix de Rost !</p><p>- Aloy, tu es là-dedans ?</p><p>Ça vient d'en haut ! Rost m'a retrouvée !</p><p>- Je suis là ! J'arrive !</p><p>Je me mets à courir et parviens à un éboulement qui laisse voir le ciel, et le visage de Rost.</p><p>- Louée soit la Toute-Mère ! Tu n'as rien !</p><p>Je tente d'escalader les éboulis, mais c'est trop haut ; mes genoux et mes mains s’écorchent sur les pierres.</p><p>- Allez, attrape-moi la main. Tu n'as rien à faire là en bas. Allez !</p><p>Il attrape mon bras tendu et me hisse.</p><p>Une fois les deux pieds sur la terre ferme, je soupire de soulagement et mon corps se met à trembler. Mais Rost ne me laisse aucun répit.</p><p>- On n'est pas autorisés à être là, Aloy.</p><p>- Mais je suis tombée !</p><p>- Ça remonte à l'âge de métal !... Qu'est-ce que c'est, là ? Sur ta tête ?</p><p>- Rien du tout, dis-je en cachant l'appareil avec ma main.</p><p>- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? En bas ?</p><p>-... Non ?</p><p>- Donne-le moi.</p><p>Butée, je détourne les yeux. Il peut le prendre s'il le souhaite, il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Mais je ne lui faciliterai pas la tâche. Il tend un bras que j'esquive facilement, le faisant gronder.</p><p>- Aloy !</p><p>- Non !</p><p>- Ces objets peuvent être dangereux ! Rugit-il en avançant sur moi.</p><p>- NON !</p><p>Je me mets à courir, mais m'arrête aussitôt, n'entendant pas le bruit de ses pas derrière moi.</p><p>Rost m'observe, contrarié, mais pas autant en colère que je le pensais. Il soupire et détourne le regard, et je lis l'indécision sur son visage.</p><p>- Je...</p><p>Il s'interrompt aussitôt, pris d'agitation ; il fait quelques pas, ramasse sa lance qui était posée près du trou et l’observe attentivement. Quand il reprend la parole, c'est de la voix claire et ferme que je lui ai toujours connue.</p><p>- Très bien. Puisque tu as l'air décidée à te promener, tu vas devoir apprendre les techniques de survie. Allez, suis-moi. On rentre. À partir de demain, je vais t'apprendre à chasser.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> VOIX MASCULINE : je les ai vus s’aligner dans la salle commune… Comme du bétail à l’abattoir, mais souriant les uns aux autres… Chana distribuant des médocs comme si vivre était une espèce de… douleur à supprimer. Ouais, ben… Pas moi. Je ne veux pas devenir silencieux. Je ne veux pas m’estomper. Je veux un point final à la fin de ma vie, pas des points de suspension. Un point d’exclamation, même. Alors si ça fâche quiconque trouvera ceci, tant pis. Je ne dois plus rien à personne. [Silence. Coup de feu.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Donnée audio découverte par Aloy dans la ruine antique de l’Etreinte) </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leçon des terres sauvages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain matin, assise au soleil devant la cabane, je parcours les merveilles que me montre mon appareil. En faisant glisser mes mains sur les lumières, je peux faire défiler devant moi toutes sortes de symboles, interagir avec, et réécouter les voix entendues la veille. Hier soir, après avoir refait plusieurs fois le tour de tout ce qu’il contenait, j’ai compris que les Anciens appelaient cet outil un « focus » et qu’il servait à « enregistrer des données écrites, audio ou holographiques » et à « communiquer à longue distance ». Je crois que je saisis vaguement ce que ça veut dire. Quel trésor formidable ! Mais tous ces symboles… J’aimerais pouvoir connaître leur signification. Je sens qu’ils pourraient m’apprendre tant de choses ! Rost n’a pas pu m’aider, car lorsque j’ai voulu lui montrer, il ne comprenait pas de quoi je lui parlais. Je suis la seule à voir les lumières. Je crois qu’il ne m’a pas crue. Il a secoué la tête et marmonné quelque chose au sujet des enfants trop isolés.</p><p>Rost interrompt mes interactions avec mon focus en se plaçant dans mon champ de vision. Il me tend mon petit arc joliment sculpté, qu’il m’a offert l’année dernière, après avoir essayé de travailler dessus de nombreuses soirées en cachette pendant que je faisais semblant de ne pas regarder. Il m’a suffi d’une saison pour devenir plutôt douée, selon lui.</p><p>- Tiens, prends ton arc.</p><p>Je l’empoigne. Les lumières mauves s’enroulent alors autour de l’arme et en dessinent les contours. Juste en dessous s’affichent trois symboles : A, R, C.</p><p>- Mon…  arc ?</p><p>Au son de ma voix, les symboles deviennent verts. Je comprends soudain. Ce sont les symboles qui désignent mon arc ! Mais Rost ne me laisse pas le temps de céder à l’euphorie.</p><p>-  Cesse de parler à ce jouet. On descend dans la vallée, maintenant. Suis-moi.</p><p>Enthousiaste à l’idée de participer à ma première chasse, j’éteins le focus, attrape ma sacoche et emboîte le pas à Rost.</p><p>Nous descendons le sentier en pente raide. Le temps est doux et il n’y a pas de vent. C’est parfait pour une promenade agréable. Je sautille gaiement ; j’adore suivre Rost dans la vallée. Mais lui, comme à son habitude, joue les rabat-joie.</p><p>- Les terres sauvages peuvent être très dangereuses. Tu dois rester près de moi et faire exactement ce que je te dis.</p><p>Je lève les yeux au ciel.</p><p>- Je sais.</p><p>- Et puis tiens, comme tu es encore toute éraflée de ta chute d’hier, on va commencer par récolter des plantes médicinales. Tiens, celle-là, tu la vois ? C’est une plumetille. Récolte ses baies.</p><p>Comme si je ne savais pas ce qu’est une plumetille. Mais je m’exécute de bonne grâce.</p><p>- Normalement, il faudrait en extraire le jus et le diluer dans de l’eau pour atténuer les douleurs musculaires et guérir l’infection d’une plaie. Mais quand tu chasseras, tu n’en auras pas toujours l’opportunité. Dans ce cas, croque dedans. Allez, fais-le.</p><p>Je mets une baie dans ma bouche et donne un coup de dents.</p><p>- Beuuurk !</p><p>- Je sais, c’est amer. Mais ça peut te sauver la vie. Garde toujours un stock de plantes médicinales sur toi, quand tu sors dans la vallée. Ramasses-en d’autres, et mets-les dans ta sacoche.</p><p>Nous empruntons un sentier que je ne connais pas, longeant une rivière que nous avions l’habitude de traverser. Je ramasse d’autres plumetilles ainsi que diverses plantes indiquées par Rost. Quand mon sac est plein, je ne reconnais plus du tout les environs.</p><p>- Rost, on est où ?</p><p>- La vallée que tu connais n’est qu’une petite partie de l’Étreinte de la Toute-Mère. Là, on est près du Cœur de la Mère, le village principal des Nora. La tribu veille sur ces terres, et gardent les machines les plus dangereuses à distance. Normalement. Plus bas, en aval, il y a un troupeau de machines. Je vais t’apprendre à les chasser.</p><p>- Est-ce qu’elles sont dangereuses ?</p><p>- Toutes les machines sont dangereuses, Aloy. Il faut respecter leur force. Mais je serai à tes côtés.</p><p>Rost s’accroupit, m’indiquant de l’imiter, puis pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Quittant le sentier, nous avançons dans les hautes herbes, rampant presque, jusqu’à ce qu’il m’arrête d’un geste. Un bruit de pas lourd et régulier retentit sur une piste rocailleuse, et très vite une petite machine montée sur deux pattes fines surgit disgracieusement de derrière un rocher. Son corps est prolongé d’une longue queue et en guise de tête, une lentille ronde projette un faisceau de lumière bleue.</p><p>- Un bébé !</p><p>- Non, Aloy, chuchote Rost. C’est un Veilleur. Tu dois apprendre à éviter leur regard, si tu tiens à survivre. Je vais te montrer. Écoute-moi bien, et fais exactement ce que je vais te dire. Reste immobile. Attends qu’il passe.</p><p>Le Veilleur s’arrête devant nous et tourne sa tête d’un côté, puis de l’autre. Il ne nous voit pas, tapis dans les herbes. C’est la première fois que je vois une machine d’aussi près. Je peux facilement distinguer les articulations de métal et les coques épaisses qui protègent son dos et sa tête. Si son apparence générale est disgracieuse et pataude, je ne peux m’empêcher d’admirer la beauté des innombrables pièces de métal scintillantes, s’ajustant les unes aux autres dans une mécanique parfaite. Hypnotisée, je me demande quel effet ça ferait d’être en face d’une machine plus grande qu’une cabane, comme celles dont Rost parle dans ses histoires. Le veilleur secoue sa tête en émettant un bruit étrange, à mi-chemin entre un grincement métallique et un couinement animal. Puis il reprend sa route et s’éloigne.</p><p>- Maintenant, reste accroupie et suis-moi. On traverse la piste jusqu’aux hautes herbes, là-bas, de l’autre côté.</p><p>Nous avançons ainsi, courbés, nous déplaçant de touffes d’herbes en rochers, et de rochers en buissons. Les muscles de mon dos et de mes cuisses commencent à tirer. Nous évitons un autre Veilleur de justesse ; seul le bruit de son pas nous alerte à temps pour nous cacher dans les fourrés.</p><p>Alors que nous longeons le pied d’une falaise, j’entends un bruit au-dessus de ma tête. Suspendu le long de la paroi, un adolescent évolue avec souplesse, se balançant de prise en prise. Je tire le bras de Rost et montre le garçon du doigt.</p><p>- C’est qui ?</p><p>- Peu importe.</p><p>- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?</p><p>- Il s’entraîne sur le sentier des Braves.</p><p>Nous regardons le garçon courir en équilibre sur un rondin fixé entre deux parois, bondir sur une prise et se hisser jusqu’à une plateforme. Il regarde en bas et nous sourit. Je lui souris également et il m’adresse un clin d’œil. Un cri retentit soudain, démultiplié par l’écho.</p><p>- Teb ! Retourne à ta place ! Teb ! Où tu es ?</p><p>L’adolescent détale et disparait de notre champ de vision. Devant la déception qui s’affiche sur mon visage, Rost pose une main sur mon épaule.</p><p>- Ignore-le. On est des parias, et il est de la tribu.</p><p>- Peut-être qu’il n’aime pas la tribu ?</p><p>Rost soupire et secoue la tête.</p><p>- Il serait bien bête.</p><p>Je dois me contenter de cette réponse, car Rost m’entraîne à nouveau vers l’avant. Nous nous enfonçons dans les terres sauvages, jusqu’à découvrir le troupeau au milieu d’une prairie. Ces machines-là sont plus grandes que les Veilleurs et ont quatre pattes.</p><p>- Tu les vois ? Celles-ci, ce sont des Galopeurs.</p><p>À ma grande surprise, Rost se met à découvert et hurle en direction des machines. Leurs lumières bleues deviennent aussitôt orange, et elles détalent avec grand fracas.</p><p>- Ha ! Trouillardes !</p><p>Il a l’air satisfait ; moi, je suis déçue.</p><p>- Pourquoi tu les fais fuir ?</p><p>- Pour te montrer que certaines machines prennent facilement peur si elles te détectent. Il vaut mieux les approcher furtivement. Ne t’en fais pas. On va les rattraper plus loin dans la vallée. Tu verras. Maintenant, je veux que tu ramasses des pierres qui tiennent dans le creux de ta main.</p><p>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>- Fais ce que je te dis, Aloy, répond-il avec impatience. Je vais te montrer comment t’en servir.</p><p>Je trouve rapidement une dizaine de cailloux et les apporte à Rost.</p><p>- Ca fera l’affaire. Suis-moi.</p><p><em>Suis-moi, suis-moi… Fais ce que je te dis…</em> <em>Ignore-le</em>… <em>Suis-moi</em>… Il commence à m’agacer. Je traîne des pieds.</p><p>- Arrête de perdre du temps !</p><p>Évidemment.</p><p>Nous nous arrêtons sur un surplomb rocheux d’où nous dominons le troupeau de machines. Cette fois, un Veilleur circule parmi les Galopeurs.</p><p>- Très bien. C’est le moment de lancer nos pierres.</p><p>- Mais… une pierre ça va rien leur faire, si ?</p><p>- Non. Mais ça peut les distraire, ou même les piéger. Regarde ce Veilleur. S’il reste là, il va prévenir le troupeau qui va prendre la fuite avant qu’on ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.</p><p>- Les prévenir ? Mais comment ?</p><p>- Les machines communiquent entre elles, Aloy. On doit les en empêcher. Reste sur cette saillie, et à mon signal, lance une pierre pour attirer le Veilleur sur moi.</p><p>Rost sauta en contrebas et s’accroupit dans les hautes herbes, à l’écart du troupeau.</p><p>- Maintenant ! Lance une pierre, Aloy !</p><p>Je m’exécute. Trop loin. Ça n’a eu aucun effet. Je réessaye. Cette fois, la pierre tombe près de la position de Rost, attirant le regard du Veilleur. Sa lumière devient aussitôt orange, mais il ne fuit pas ; il s’approche au contraire de l’origine du bruit. Le voilà tout près de Rost qui se relève d’un coup, et avant que le Veilleur n’ait eu le temps de réagir, plante sa lance dans la jonction de deux plaques de métal, au niveau du cou. Ça tue aussitôt le Veilleur. Sa lumière s’éteint, et il tombe sur le côté. Waouh, c’était dément ! Et les Galopeurs n’ont rien remarqué. Pas très futées, ces machines. Rost me fait signe.</p><p>- Viens, ma fille, il n’y a plus rien à craindre.</p><p>Je saute de la saillie et rejoins Rost à grandes enjambées. Je pose immédiatement mes mains sur le Veilleur, je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Mes doigts glissent sur les minuscules articulations de métal. Le corps et la tête sont encore chauds, mais les pattes et la coque sur le dos sont aussi froides que du métal peut l’être.</p><p>- Je vais te montrer comment récupérer des composants dans les machines que tu as tuées Aloy. Tu vas voir, c’est très utile.</p><p>De sa lance, il tord deux plaques de métal sur le ventre du Veilleur, découvrant ainsi ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur. Une multitude de câbles de toutes tailles enveloppent des objets de différentes formes.</p><p>- Là, cette pièce carrée, c’est le cœur du Veilleur. C’est là que j’ai planté ma lance tout à l’heure, alors il est endommagé. Quand il est intact, tu peux le récupérer, c’est une pièce assez prisée. Par contre là, on va pouvoir détacher la lentille de sa tête. Parmi les câbles, choisis les plus fins. Il n’y a rien de plus solide, il faut tirer dessus et les démêler jusqu’à les dérouler en entier. Ils servent à énormément de choses ; construction de bâtiments, d’armes, d’armures, d’objets divers… Et les petits éclats de métal, comme ceux-ci, tu vois ? Prends-les tous. Ils servent à fabriquer des pointes de flèches, c’est aussi une monnaie d’échange. Enfin, si tu as la chance de rencontrer un étranger… Les Nora n’ont rien le droit de te vendre.</p><p>Alors que j’aide Rost à désosser la machine, un sentiment de bien-être m’envahit. Comme si, pour une fois, j’étais exactement là où je le devais. Je ne pense à rien d’autre qu’au contact du métal sur mes doigts. J’observe les liaisons entre les différents composants, cherchant à comprendre comment ils sont agencés, et à quoi ils servent. Quand il n’y a plus rien à récupérer, le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Rost me fait alors cueillir quelques cannes de rivage et me montre comment monter dessus des éclats de métal afin de faire des flèches.</p><p>- Tu ne tomberas jamais à court de flèches, si tu sais comment fabriquer ce dont tu as besoin. Maintenant, allons les rendre utiles. Suis-moi. Et pas un bruit !</p><p>Pendant que nous travaillions, les Galopeurs se sont peu à peu éloignés. Nous les rattrapons discrètement.</p><p>- C’est le moment de tuer ta première machine, Aloy. Les Galopeurs font partie des machines les plus faibles, mais ils peuvent quand même tuer un chasseur inattentif. Tu dois étudier ta proie. Les plaques sur leurs corps sont solides, mais les machines ont toutes des points faibles – comme leur œil, par exemple. Peux-tu en deviner un autre ?</p><p>Je me concentre sur la machine la plus proche de moi. Rien. Puis j’active mon focus. Il illumine la machine de sa couleur mauve habituelle… Sauf en deux endroits : la lentille de son œil, et une bombonne accrochée à son dos, que je n’avais pas remarquée. Un cadre s’affiche à côté, avec divers symboles que je ne comprends pas. Un coup d’œil aux autres Galopeurs m’indique la même chose.</p><p>- La bombonne, là, sur son dos ? Est-ce que c’est un point faible ?</p><p>- Oui. Comment as-tu deviné ?</p><p>- L’appareil. Il me l’a montré !</p><p>- Ce jouet ? Arrête de raconter des histoires. Maintenant, abats ce Galopeur. Vise son œil ou sa bombonne. Et s’il charge, sois prête à dégager de son chemin.</p><p>J’encoche ma flèche et respire comme Rost m’a montré. Je vise la bombonne… Raté ! Ma flèche rebondit sur une plaque de métal. Le Galopeur sursaute, me regarde et son œil devient rouge. Oh oh… Rouge, ça n’a pas l’air bon ! Je sens Rost se tendre près de moi. Il brandit sa lance, alors que le Galopeur commence sa charge. Non ! C’est <em> ma </em> proie ! Je me dépêche d’encocher une nouvelle flèche, et alors que Rost s’apprêtait à bondir, elle se fiche (un peu par hasard, c’est vrai) dans l’œil du Galopeur qui s’écroule aussitôt. Je hurle ma victoire, tandis que les autres Galopeurs détalent.</p><p>- Tu as fait du bon travail, aujourd’hui, m’annonce Rost avec un sourire. Mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Demain, on poursuit l’entraînement.</p><p>Un hurlement humain retentit soudain. Au loin, je vois une silhouette dégringoler d’une falaise.</p><p>- C’était quoi, ça ? demande Rost.</p><p>- Le garçon ! Celui qui était sur le sentier des Braves !</p><p>- Aloy – vite !</p><p>Nous courons en direction de la falaise, mais stoppons net – le garçon est tombé au milieu d’un troupeau de Veilleurs en patrouille.</p><p>- Je ne peux rien faire, soupire Rost. C’est une question de temps avant que les machines ne trouvent ce gamin et se jettent dessus. Mais si je tire, je vais provoquer une débandade et il va se faire piétiner.</p><p>Refusant l’inéluctable, j’active mon focus et observe. Sous chaque Veilleur, un tracé en forme de pointes de flèches ondule sur le sol. Je plisse les yeux. On dirait que chaque Veilleur suit exactement l’itinéraire tracé par le focus.</p><p>- Rost ! Je peux prédire le chemin qu’ils vont prendre !</p><p>- Arrête de raconter des histoires, c’est pas le moment ! gronde Rost.</p><p>- C’est pas des histoires ! Je peux me faufiler.</p><p>- Je te l’interdis !</p><p>Mais l’esquive est mon point fort, et je suis déjà partie.</p><p>- Aloy !</p><p>Je l’ignore. Je dois être attentive. Je dois bouger lentement et sans bruit, pour les contourner sans qu’il ne me voient. Je dois faire attention… Au prix d’un effort intense et d’une grande concentration, je parviens à m’approcher du garçon prostré au sol, tremblant de peur. J’y suis presque… Je tapote sur son épaule.</p><p>- Hé !</p><p>Il sursaute.</p><p>- Hein ? Quoi ? Comment…</p><p>- Chut ! Suis –moi !</p><p>Je le guide un peu plus loin de l’autre côté du troupeau.</p><p>- Comment tu as fait pour les éviter ? Comment c’est possible ?</p><p>Je me contente de lui sourire, et en contournant le troupeau de loin, nous rejoignons Rost qui nous attend, l’air grave.</p><p>- Alors… Ce n’est pas un jouet.</p><p>Sans un mot de plus, il me prend par la main et m’entraîne derrière lui.</p><p>- Attendez ! crie le garçon.</p><p>Nous nous tournons vers lui.</p><p>- Que la Toute-Mère bénisse ta fille. Qu’elle vous bénisse tous les deux !</p><p>C’est alors qu’accourt un homme en armure, sourcils froncés et la bouche formant un pli amer.</p><p>- Teb !</p><p>- Elle… Elle m’a sauvé. Je voulais juste…</p><p>L’homme donne une tape derrière le crâne de l’adolescent.</p><p>- Stop. Pas un mot. Ce sont des parias, ces deux-là. Et elle…</p><p>Son regard me transperce et il crache ces mots comme un venin :</p><p>- Elle n’a même pas de mère. Viens maintenant. On retourne au Cœur de la Mère.</p><p>Une nouvelle vague de rage m’envahit. Tandis que les Nora s’éloignent à grands pas, je contiens mes larmes à grand peine.</p><p>- Il n’aurait jamais dû nous parler. Il a enfreint la loi, tente d’expliquer Rost.</p><p>Ça ne fait rien pour m’apaiser.</p><p>- Allez. On rentre, maintenant. Suis moi ! </p><p>Ces deux mots suffisent à me faire exploser.</p><p>- Je connais le chemin !</p><p>Je dépasse Rost comme une tornade et cours à travers les terres sauvages, évitant facilement les quelques machines du secteur. <em> Stop, pas un mot. Stop, pas un mot. Elle n’a même pas de mère. </em> A chaque fois que ces mots résonnent dans mon esprit, je frappe quelque chose. Caillou, arbre… Tout est bon pour passer ma colère.</p><p>- Aïe !</p><p>Une pierre a heurté mon front, fort. Désorientée, je sens le sang couler sur ma tempe. Un instant plus tard, je lève le nez. Un groupe d’enfants ricane en me montrant du doigt. À leur tête, le garçon d’hier. Bast.</p><p>- Tu n’as rien à faire là, Sans mère. Vas t’en !</p><p>Il jette alors une deuxième pierre. Il vise bien, mais je suis rapide : je l’attrape au vol. Avec un geste de dépit, le garçon se penche pour ramasser une troisième pierre. Je n’ai qu’un battement de cœur pour prendre une décision, mais ça suffit. Je vise sa main. Avec un grognement de douleur, il lâche la pierre. À cet instant, une adulte appelle les enfants, qui détalent. La tension retombe. Les larmes coulent. Mon sang, aussi. Et soudain Rost est là. Il a tout vu, je parie, et il n’est pas intervenu. Même pour venir à mon aide, il n’enfreindrait pas la loi. Il me protégera des machines, mais pas des Nora. </p><p>- Tu saignes. Fais moi voir.</p><p>Je n’ai pas le cœur à esquiver, et il entreprend de me nettoyer le front avec un morceau de tissu.</p><p>- Rost, pourquoi ?</p><p>- Chuuut.</p><p>- Pourquoi je suis une paria ?</p><p>- Aloy, ce n'est pas le moment.</p><p>- Qui était ma mère ?</p><p>- On en a déjà parlé. Je n’ai pas cette information. Tu venais de naître quand les matriarches t’ont amenée à moi.</p><p>- Alors les matriarches, elles savent ?</p><p>- Ce n'est pas si simple.</p><p>Oh, non, Rost, tu ne t’en tireras pas comme ça. Ma détermination se renforce à mesure que l’espoir me gagne.</p><p>- Mais elles savent ?</p><p>Rost commence à montrer des signes d’impatience. De nervosité ?</p><p>- Aloy, on est des parias…</p><p>- Alors comment je fais pour qu`elles me le disent ?</p><p>- J’ai peut être une idée, mais …</p><p>Rost soupire et fixe son regard au sol. Je sais alors que j'ai gagné.</p><p>- Dis moi.</p><p>- Ce sera dangereux. Tu pourrais en mourir.</p><p>- Dis moi !</p><p>- Ça demandera des années d’entraînement acharné !</p><p>- Ça m’est égal ! Qu’est ce que je dois faire ? Dis moi !</p><p>- L’Eclosion, le rite de passage de la tribu, qui a lieu chaque année. Ceux qui le réussissent deviennent des Braves. Mais celui qui le gagne… Les Matriarches lui accordent une faveur.</p><p>- Une faveur ?</p><p>- Quelle que soit la chose demandée.</p><p>Un grand sourire s’affiche sur mon visage. Je sais où je vais.</p><p>- Alors je le ferai. Quoi qu’il m’en coûte. Je vais gagner L’Eclosion.</p><p>À cette déclaration, Rost a un petit rire.</p><p>- Je vois. Alors autant s’y mettre tout de suite.</p><p>Je sautille devant lui.</p><p>- Allez, Rost, suis moi. Et dépêche toi !</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> CONNOR CHASSON : ... Je veux dire, sérieusement, “enregistrer nos pensées pour la postérité” ? Comme si je ne serais pas… ici… dans cet état… si c’était pas pour la postérité ? J’en ai fini avec la postérité. La postérité, elle peut aller se faire f- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Donnée audio retrouvée dans la ruine antique de l’Étreinte et enregistrée par le focus d’Aloy) </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Leçon des Anciens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pour la trente-sixième fois de la journée au moins, j’atterris sur les fesses. Moi qui pensais être bonne en esquive, la lance de Rost me donne du fil à retordre. À chaque fois que j’ai l’impression d’avoir compris le truc, il change d’angle ou de rythme, et je mords la poussière. Mon focus ne m’est d’aucune utilité. J’ai bien tenté de lui faire prédire les mouvements de Rost, mais ça ne semble marcher que sur les machines. En plus, les contusions gagnées lors de ma chute dans les ruines me font toujours souffrir. Mais je ne crie pas grâce. Oh, non. Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Je sais qu’il n’attend que ça. Il croit que je ne suis pas sérieuse, pour l’Éclosion. Que ce n'est qu'une passade, et que dans un mois ou deux je reviendrai à ma vie d'avant, juste un peu plus forte et agile. Mais rien ne me fera changer d'avis désormais. J'ai décidé.</p>
<p>- Allez, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Je dois aller chasser. Va te laver.</p>
<p>Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe. Je cours au ruisseau faire quelques ablutions rapides. Je ferai mieux ce soir, près du feu. Pour le moment… Je me dépêche de rentrer. Assise au milieu de la cabane, j'active mon focus. Depuis hier, ça me trotte dans la tête. Il m'a appris le symbole pour "arc". Et s'il m'en donnait d'autres ? Je commence par saisir le premier objet qui me tombe sous la main, un bol, et le regarde à travers mon focus. Rapidement, trois nouveaux symboles apparaissent. B-O-L. Quand je les prononce, ils deviennent verts. Ça marche ! Frénétiquement, je rassemble à mes pieds tout un bric à brac d'objets familiers et les passe un à un devant mon focus. Je passe ensuite à des objets plus grands, le mobilier, la structure de la cabane… Je mémorise les symboles ainsi obtenus et les trace dans la poussière. Je fronce les sourcils. C'est une victoire, mais qui me semble incomplète. Je réfléchis. Si je dois passer par un objet matériel pour en connaître le symbole, comment savoir dessiner tout le reste ? Comment dessiner les symboles du cri des oiseaux ? Et le vent ? La lumière ? Il me manque quelque chose. Soudain, j'ai une idée. B-O-L ressemblait à S-O-L. Il y a des points communs entre COUTEAU et MARTEAU. Je vérifie les signes. C'est ça ! Contrairement aux pictogrammes Nora, le symboles des anciens indiquent les sons, et de là, je peux comprendre le mot. Je vais pouvoir accéder aux données écrites de mon focus et les déchiffrer. Tant de connaissances inédites à ma portée ! Je n'ai qu'à toucher du doigt les symboles lumineux et…</p>
<p>- Aloy, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ?</p>
<p>Oups. Rost se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, une dinde morte à la main. Je dois offrir un drôle de spectacle, assise au milieu de mon bric-à-brac, gesticulant devant moi.</p>
<p>Rost secoue la tête en soupirant. Il le fait beaucoup, en ce moment.</p>
<p>- Je renonce à comprendre. Range moi ça. Et allume le feu, je vais plumer la dinde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plus tard, allongée sur ma couchette, je reprends où j'en étais. Je parcours les symboles du focus, je les compare avec les mots que j'ai déjà trouvés. Je les décortique, cherche les répétitions de sons… C'est un travail fastidieux, récompensé par la déception de ne pas comprendre les nouveaux mots que je déchiffre. C'est quoi, une "procédure d’exfiltration"? Étourdie par l'excès de lumières et d'informations incompréhensibles, je finis par m'endormir.</p>
<p>Je suis réveillée à l'aube par Rost. Je manque cruellement de sommeil, mais pas question que je me plaigne. Je m'habille et mange rapidement. J'ai hâte de reprendre l'entraînement. Je dois absolument progresser pour pouvoir abattre une machine d'un coup de lance, comme Rost. Mais cette fois, c'est l'arc qu'il me tend.</p>
<p>- Je sais déjà tirer à l'arc, Rost.</p>
<p>- Ne me fais pas rire. Tu aurais pu te faire piétiner à mort par ce Galopeur, l'autre jour.</p>
<p>- Je l'ai tué ! J'ai visé son œil alors qu'il bougeait !</p>
<p>- Complètement par hasard. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué. Tu as appris à la maison, sur des cibles proches et immobiles, en restant toi même immobile et en prenant ton temps. C'est suffisant pour tenir un enfant occupé, mais ça ne t'aidera pas à survivre à l’Éclosion.</p>
<p>Je prends l'arc en boudant.</p>
<p>- Être douée ne suffira pas, Aloy. Pour survivre, tu dois atteindre la perfection. Allez, au travail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le lapin détale à toute vitesse et s'enfuit hors de vue. Je grogne de frustration et cours ramasser ma flèche. Mon orgueil est mis à mal, aujourd'hui encore. Stupides lapins !</p>
<p>- Rost, on pourrait pas plutôt chasser des machines ?</p>
<p>- Et tu comptes manger quoi, ce soir, du métal ? Recommence. Bon courage pour trouver un autre lapin, avec le raffut que tu fais.</p>
<p>Je retourne m’aplatir dans les herbes. Il n'a pas tort, mais il me coûte de l'admettre. Je guette, mais rien ne vient. Une boule monte dans ma gorge. Encore un échec. Mais je me ressaisis. Je vaux mieux que ça ! Pour me donner du courage et du réconfort, j'active mon focus. C'est alors que je les vois.</p>
<p>À travers la colline proche, des formes bleues bondissent en tous sens. Une garenne ! Juste de l'autre côté. Silencieusement, je fais signe à Rost de me suivre et me déplace en rampant. Parvenue au sommet, je les vois. Restant la plus silencieuse possible, je choisis une cible et bande mon arc. Mon focus estompe les autres lapins pour concentrer sa lumière sur celui que j'ai choisi. Il se cache derrière une touffe de hautes herbes, mais je le vois comme s'il était à découvert. J'encoche une flèche et me concentre. Avec un sifflement, la flèche file à travers les herbes et se fiche dans la tête de l'animal. Je récupère ma prise et l'apporte à Rost avec un clin d'œil impertinent. Suspicieux, mais néanmoins satisfait, il annonce la fin de la chasse.</p>
<p>Sur le chemin du retour, je demande :</p>
<p>- Rost, l’Éclosion, ça se passe comment ?</p>
<p>- Tu vas devoir tuer une machine et en rapporter la preuve aux matriarches.</p>
<p>- Mais j'ai déjà tué une machine ! Je pourrais…</p>
<p>- Non, Aloy. Lors de ce rituel, tu seras en concurrence avec tous les jeunes gens de la tribu. Pour gagner, il te faudra être la première à abattre ta machine, courir plus vite que les autres sur un sentier des Braves et arriver la première devant la matriarche. En évitant que les autres concurrents ne te poussent dans un ravin. Ils ne seront pas enchantés de concourir avec une paria. Je soupçonne qu'ils ne reculeront devant rien pour que tu perdes.</p>
<p>Il me jette un coup d'œil.</p>
<p>- Toujours motivée ?</p>
<p>Je me visualise faisant mordre la poussière à ce Bast. Leur montrer à tous que je suis meilleure qu'eux…</p>
<p>- Bien sûr.</p>
<p>- Dans ce cas, on commencera demain les leçons d'escalade. Hurm, tu vas devoir te muscler un peu. C'est pas gagné…</p>
<p>- Je te parie que j'y arriverai.</p>
<p>- Je ne demande qu'à être surpris.</p>
<p>Malgré ses mots durs, son œil pétille. Il teste ma détermination, je le sais. Je lui prouverai ce dont je suis capable.</p>
<p>Une lumière mauve attire mon regard. Je commence vraiment à m'habituer au focus, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il était activé. Et heureusement !</p>
<p>- Rost, là tout près, derrière ces arbres ! Il y a des machines.</p>
<p>Rost se fige.</p>
<p>- Oui… J'entends leurs bruits, maintenant que tu le dis. Ne bouge pas, je vais voir ce que c'est.</p>
<p>- C'est des B.. Bro…</p>
<p>Je plisse les yeux en déchiffrant le contenu de l'encadré apparu à côté des silhouettes.</p>
<p>- Des Brouteurs. Points faibles : bonbonnes à flambée, œil, et pa… pales de rotors. C'est quoi des pales de rotors ?</p>
<p>Rost ouvre de grands yeux.</p>
<p>- Combien en vois-tu ?</p>
<p>- Quatre… Non, cinq. Et il y a un Veilleur avec eux.</p>
<p>- Ne bouge pas, Aloy. Fais ce que je te dis. Je vais vérifier ; attends-moi là.</p>
<p>Attendre ? J'ai trouvé les machines moi-même, et il me demande d'attendre ? Il passe son temps à me dire que je dois progresser mais il part tout seul chasser MES machines ! La colère me gagne. Je le laisse partir devant, mais lui emboîte le pas discrètement. Tandis qu'il monte dans un arbre pour dominer le troupeau, je m'approche d'une machine en prenant bien soin d'éviter le Veilleur. Je prends mon temps pour ne pas répéter mon erreur de la dernière fois. J'encoche ma flèche et vise soigneusement l'une des bombonnes du Brouteur. Quand il verra que j'ai abattu un Brouteur sans son aide, Rost sera sacrément impressionné !</p>
<p>Je m'apprête à tirer quand un crissement agressif rententit sur ma droite. Je reste figée tandis qu'un Veilleur que je n'avais pas vu se rue sur moi, sa lumière toute rouge, bondit en lançant sa queue vers ma tête. Je protège mon visage derrière mon bras par réflexe, mais le coup ne vient pas. Regardant par dessous mon coude, je vois le Veilleur à terre, une flèche plantée dans son cou, tandis que le troupeau de Brouteurs s'éparpille parmi les arbres. Le deuxième Veilleur passe à l'attaque, mais il est trop loin, pas assez rapide. Rost a le temps d'encocher une flèche et de viser son œil. En un tir parfait, il abat le Veilleur avant qu'il soit sur nous.</p>
<p>- DEUX Veilleurs, Aloy ! Il y a toujours deux Veilleurs ! J'aurais pu te le dire si tu étais restée à ta place, pour une fois ! rugit Rost.</p>
<p>Je regarde le sol.</p>
<p>- Je pensais…</p>
<p>- Rien du tout, Aloy ! Tu ne pensais à rien du tout ! As tu une idée de la trouille que j'ai eue quand j'ai vu le Veilleur devenir rouge et toi, juste devant, prête à te faire battre à mort?</p>
<p>Il n'y a rien à répondre. J'ose un coup d'œil en direction de son visage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère.</p>
<p>- Écoute-moi bien, Aloy. Tu te crois à la hauteur, mais c'est ton espèce de machine qui fait le travail pour toi et tu ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir. Désormais, tu suivras à la lettre MES conditions pendant l'entraînement, et pour commencer, tu laisseras à la maison cet artefact maudit. Il est temps que tu apprennes à survivre par toi même, petite. Allez, dépêche toi de désosser ces Veilleurs. Ensuite on rentre.</p>
<p>Je ravale mes larmes et cours vers le premier Veilleur. Je m'emploie à démêler les câbles. Le contact lisse du métal m'apaise.</p>
<p>À quelques pas de moi, Rost travaille sur le deuxième Veilleur en grommelant.</p>
<p>- Rost… Je suis désolée.</p>
<p>Il m'observe un instant, puis soupire.</p>
<p>- Attention à ton orgueil, Aloy. Tu as en toi tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir une Brave hors du commun, mais tes émotions t'entravent.</p>
<p>Je hoche la tête, tirant d'un coup sec sur le cœur du Veilleur, puis le jetant de côté. Abîmé.</p>
<p>- L'escalade te fera du bien, reprend-t-il. Tu ne pourras compter que sur toi-même.</p>
<p>Ce soir là, je m'entraîne de nouveau à lire les données de mon focus. Je n'ai peut être pas été brillante aujourd'hui, mais les Anciens m'ont quand même beaucoup aidée. Je dois vraiment découvrir ce qu'il leur est arrivé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>De : Directrice Evans</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A : Tous</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>OBJET : Toutes les bonnes choses…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A tout le personnel,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je suis au regret de vous informer que nos pires craintes se sont réalisées. La saillie de Wichitz s’est effondrée et notre position sera envahie en moins de 24h. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Comme vous vous en doutez, aucune procédure d’exfiltration n’est prévue. Si vous désirez quitter le complexe et tenter votre chance à pied, nous ne vous en empêcherons pas. Le sas de verrouillage 2 sera ouvert à partir de 21h, et le restera pendant 15 minutes. A ceux-là, je souhaite bon voyage.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pour ceux qui préfèrent une mort plus douce, un rassemblement est prévu à 22h dans la salle commune, où Chana, notre infirmière, vous proposera un départ plus paisible.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je tiens à remercier chacun d’entre vous pour le travail fourni. Je veux que vous vous rappeliez que notre sacrifice n’aura pas été vain. Que cette certitude puisse apaiser un peu l’esprit de tous.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>J’ai toujours signé mes messages d’un très officiel « Directrice Evans », mais je crois qu’aujourd’hui, je peux me dispenser de cette formalité.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sincèrement,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ellen</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Leçons de vie (partie 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allongée au sol, en haut de la falaise, j’observe attentivement le groupe de jeunes chasseurs Nora. Rost m’a demandé de récolter une plante qui ne pousse qu’au sommet des falaises, mais ce qui se passe en bas est bien plus intéressant. Les apprentis, filles et garçons entre dix et douze ans, sont répartis deux par deux et s’entraînent à la lance. J’étouffe un rire. J’ai quatre ans d’avance sur eux. Malhabiles, ils semblent ne pas savoir par quel bout tenir leur arme. Certains oublient de parer, d’autres oublient de frapper. Il y en a même qui papotent au lieu de s’entraîner. Un adulte leur crie dessus des instructions qu’ils n’écoutent pas.<br/>Dans ce chaos, je repère néanmoins un couple qui se débrouille mieux que les autres. Je grimace en reconnaissant Bast. Plus grand, un peu plus costaud que le garçon dont je me souviens, il donne du fil à retordre à une fille qui lui rend coup pour coup. Tandis que les autres combats s’achèvent rapidement par une touche plus ou moins hasardeuse, ces deux là ne cèdent pas de terrain à leur adversaire. Après quelques minutes de statu quo, leur instructeur siffle la fin de la séance et regroupe les enfants pour leur donner des conseils. D’un geste, il montre les deux derniers combattants pendant que Bast toise les autres d’un air suffisant.<br/>Son profil de jeune coq est juste dans ma ligne de mire. Ce qui me donne une idée… Je ramasse une pierre et vise sa tempe droite. Je fais mouche et recule aussitôt hors de vue. Dommage, j’aurais aimé voir sa tête ; mais il est primordial de ne pas me faire voir. Les ricanements des autres sont une récompense suffisante. Je file silencieusement sur le plateau ; le temps qu’il ait l’idée d’escalader la falaise, j’aurai disparu. Toute à ma victoire, je tombe nez à nez avec Rost.</p><p>- Alors, Aloy, ces racines de Plante de Givre ? Oh, mais tu as l’air bien trop contente de toi… Qu’est ce que tu fabriquais ?</p><p>- Rien.</p><p>- Tu surveillais encore ces enfants Nora ?</p><p>- … Non ?</p><p>- Oh… Bon, est ce qu’ils t’ont vue ?</p><p>- Non.</p><p>- C’est toujours ça de pris… Allez, tu me les trouves, ces Plantes de Givre ?</p><p> </p><p>Après lui avoir donné ma récolte, nous nous asseyons dans l’herbe pour partager un en-cas. Je profite de cette courte pause pour demander :</p><p>- Est ce que je pourrais passer l’Éclosion cette année ?</p><p>Pour toute réponse, Rost part d’un grand rire.</p><p>- Je ne plaisante pas ! Je les ai vus, les autres. Ils sont nuls !</p><p>- Tu as vu les plus jeunes, qui viennent de commencer l’entraînement. Tu es loin, très loin d’arriver à la cheville de ceux qui se présenteront à l’Éclosion cette année. Attends quelques années et tu verras que ceux de ton âge feront des adversaires beaucoup plus dangereux qu’aujourd’hui. Hum, finalement, c’est pas plus mal si tu continues de les surveiller.</p><p>- Mais même dans quelques années, ils ne seront pas à la hauteur ! Ils sont trop nombreux, ils se marchent dessus, se distraient et n’écoutent pas leur instructeur. On dirait qu’ils n’ont même pas envie de passer l’Éclosion.</p><p>- Je ne nie pas que tu as un avantage sur eux. Je n’ai que toi à éduquer, et nous y passons beaucoup plus de temps. Aujourd’hui, la solitude est ta force. Demain, elle sera ta faiblesse. Ils se ligueront tous contre toi, plutôt que voir une paria gagner. C’est pour ça qu’être douée ne suffira pas, Aloy,-</p><p>- Je sais, je sais. Pour survivre, je dois atteindre la perfection. Difficile de l’oublier.</p><p>Je soupire, arrachant distraitement des brins d’herbes, réfléchissant à ma question suivante. Cela fait longtemps qu’elle me taraude, mais jusque là, je n’ai pas osé. Rost peut être tellement susceptible… Pourtant, aujourd’hui, il ne m’a pas encore rabrouée. Ce doit être le bon moment.</p><p>- Est ce que tu as gagné l’Éclosion, Rost ? Est ce que tu étais un Brave ? Avant…</p><p>- Avant de devenir paria ? Oui, j’étais un Brave. Et non, je n’ai pas gagné l’Éclosion. Ce grand honneur est revenu à... une fille, cette année là.</p><p>- Une fille, hein ?</p><p>- Je ne t’en dirai pas plus, réplique-t-il, catégorique.</p><p>Je lis de la tristesse dans ses yeux, alors je n’insiste pas.</p><p>- Et… Me diras-tu pourquoi tu es devenu un paria ?</p><p>- Non.</p><p>- Oh…</p><p>Un silence s’établit un moment entre nous. J’ai l’impression d’avoir fait un faux-pas, mais je ne sais pas comment rattraper ça.</p><p>- Je te le dirais, Aloy, si je le pouvais. Mais j’ai fait vœu de silence à ce sujet. Mon départ de la tribu est tabou.</p><p>Ah, les Nora et leurs tabous ! J’ai appris il y a longtemps à ne pas insister sur ce sujet.</p><p>Rost se relève et me tend une main.</p><p>- Bon, et si on allait vérifier ces progrès en escalade ? Il y a un ancien sentier de Braves non loin d’ici. Plus personne ne l’utilise, nous ne devrions pas y croiser tes concurrents.</p><p> </p><p>Le sentier de Braves commence avec un simple poteau. J’enroule mes jambes autour et me hisse ainsi jusqu’en haut. De là, je saute sur une prise à flanc de falaise. Péniblement, prise après prise, je parviens au sommet. Jusque là, tout va bien, même si mes bras commencent déjà à tirer. Un peu plus loin, je me laisse glisser sur une tyrolienne jusqu’à une plateforme en haut d’un arbre. J’adore ! Là, les choses se compliquent. Je dois marcher en équilibre sur un rondin de bois dont les attaches ne semblent plus très solides. Je prends mon temps pour arriver au bout et sauter sur la plateforme suivante… Trop court ! Mes mains agrippent le rebord in extremis. Les muscles de mes bras protestent. Je vois apparaître Rost, au dessus de moi, qui me tend la main.</p><p>Tu rêves !</p><p>Au prix d’un effort douloureux, je me hisse de moi-même sur la plateforme. Je lance un coup d’œil victorieux à Rost. Ne s’arrêtera-t-il donc jamais de me sous-estimer ? D’habitude, l’apparition de Rost sur mon trajet signifie la fin de l’entraînement, mais aujourd’hui, je veux lui montrer à quel point il se trompe à mon sujet. Il voulait voir mes progrès ? Je vais lui en donner.</p><p>La plateforme suivante est loin, et la fin du parcours, juste après un précipice… encore plus loin. Je m’élance, pousse de toute mes forces… Oui ! J’atteins la plateforme de mes deux pieds. Sans m’arrêter, je porte mon regard au-delà, vers mon objectif. J’oblige mes jambes à me lancer plus vite, plus fort. Je ne pense pas au précipice en dessous de moi, je ne pense pas à la chute que je pourrais faire. Je fais le vide dans ma tête. Je plane… et j’atterris, brutalement, de l’autre côté. Je sens une douleur fulgurante à ma cheville et je tombe en avant, m’écorchant les mains, les genoux et le visage. J’ai mal, mais je suis passée ! Rost saute à ma suite ; lui en revanche fait une roulade souple et se relève aussitôt, rien à voir avec le piteux spectacle que je viens de lui offrir. Il me tend une main, que je prends sans hésiter. Mais en me relevant je grimace de douleur. Ma cheville ne peut plus me porter.</p><p>- Ah, Aloy… Tu veux toujours aller plus vite que tes capacités le permettent. Bon, monte sur mon dos. On rentre.</p><p> </p><p>J’en suis quitte pour plusieurs semaines de boitillements, et il faut attendre l’année suivante pour que j’ose retenter le saut. Mais cette fois, je réussis.</p><p> </p><p>J’ai de plus en plus l’occasion de m’entraîner seule. Rost semble me faire davantage confiance, ou bien autre chose accapare son temps. Il part régulièrement, sans me dire où, et je ne le vois pas pendant plusieurs jours. Parfois, quand il revient, je dois l’aider à soigner des plaies. Quoiqu’il se soit passé, il refuse de me le dire, mais je vois désormais régulièrement un pli soucieux barrer son front. J’essaye de le suivre une fois ou deux, mais il trouve toujours moyen de me semer.</p><p>Cette nouvelle liberté est loin de me déplaire. Je continue l’entraînement avec assiduité, mais j’en profite aussi pour explorer l'Étreinte – du moins, aussi loin que j’ose aller. L’autre avantage, c’est que je peux toujours prendre mon focus avec moi. Je commence à bien maîtriser son utilisation, et c’est quand même bien plus facile de pister un animal ou éviter une machine. Et puis, j’ose davantage revoir mon hologramme préféré quand Rost n’est pas là. <em>« Joyeux anniversaire Isaac, le grand garçon que son papa aime à la folie... »</em></p><p>C’est après l’une de ses disparitions coutumières que je vois Rost passer notre portail avec une silhouette encapuchonnée pendue à son bras. Je ne l’ai jamais vu interagir avec qui que ce soit ; et pourtant il amène quelqu’un chez nous. L’événement est assez incongru pour que je dévale la pente jusqu’à eux et sautille dans tous les sens.</p><p>- Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Rost, c’est qui ?</p><p>- Du calme, Aloy !</p><p>Une main fripée abaisse la capuche et je découvre une vieille femme décharnée, l’air hagard, qui se met à psalmodier.</p><p>- Oh, Toute-Mère, depuis mon bannissement j’ai toujours respecté tes lois. Entends ma prière ! Aujourd’hui je ne peux plus faire autrement qu’accepter l’hospitalité de ceux qui t’ont offensée. Pardonne-moi, Toute-Mère !</p><p>- Aloy, voici Grata. C’est une paria, comme nous. Elle vivait au nord, hors de l’Étreinte, mais… disons seulement qu’elle ne peut pas rester là bas. Ce soir, elle va rester avec nous, et demain nous choisirons un emplacement pour son campement définitif.</p><p>- Oh, Toute-Mère, puisse ta bienveillance incommensurable détourner ton regard du sacrilège !</p><p>Je regarde la femme dubitativement.</p><p>- Euh… Vous allez bien ? Vous pourrez vraiment vous débrouiller toute seule ?</p><p>- J’ai soulevé les pierres et scruté les arbres pour trouver à manger. Mais je suis rentrée bredouille. Toute mère, quand mon nom a été crié vers la montagne, tu ne me l’as jamais renvoyé. Tu l’as gardé au fond de ton cœur. Je sais, même quand mes mains et mon estomac sont vides, que tu m’accueilles quoi qu’il arrive dans ton étreinte.</p><p>Rost intervient.</p><p>- Grata ne peut plus chasser par elle-même. Nous lui apporterons de la nourriture.</p><p>J’entre à leur suite dans la cabane et commence à ranger mes affaires pour faire de la place, pendant que Rost installe la vieille femme près du feu et lui sert à manger.</p><p>- Toute-Mère, ta nature généreuse ne laisse jamais tes enfants dans le besoin.</p><p>- En attendant, c’est pas la Toute-Mère qui a chassé le sanglier ce matin.</p><p>- Aloy !</p><p>- Quoi ? Elle pourrait au moins te remercier !</p><p>- Nous sommes parias, elle ne peut pas nous parler.</p><p>- Mais elle aussi c’est une paria !</p><p>- Ça ne change rien, Aloy. Son silence est tout à son honneur.</p><p>- Oh, Toute-Mère, j’entends ta voix portée par le vent.</p><p>J’en ai assez. La cabane me semble trop petite pour contenir Rost, moi, la vieille fêlée et sa Toute-Mère. Je prends quelques fourrures et m’installe dehors pour la nuit. Je veux bien laisser mon lit, mais il ne faut pas m’en demander plus.</p><p>Le lendemain, nous la conduisons sur un plateau assez peu venté, avec une source et du gibier à proximité. Mais la seule chose qui semble intéresser Grata-la-Fêlée, c’est la vue sur la Montagne sacrée. C’est la première fois que je la vois. Sur une crête, je distingue une forme sombre… On dirait une construction qui serpente au sommet de la montagne. Mais le temps est chargé aujourd’hui, et je la distingue mal.</p><p>- C’est quoi, là haut ? Au dessus de la montagne ?</p><p>- Louée soit la Toute-Mère ! Elle a sauvé le monde du Démon ! Louée soit la Toute-Mère !</p><p>- Rost ?</p><p>- C’est le Démon de métal. Autrefois, il commandait aux machines. Maintenant, il est mort, et gît sur la Montagne Sacrée. Aloy, tu ne dois jamais, <em>jamais</em> t’en approcher. Maintenant, va chasser pour Grata. Je vais construire un abri.</p><p>Au moins, chasser me tient aussi loin d’elle que possible. En la voyant arriver avec Rost la veille, j’avais espéré… Peu importe. Ses prières me tapent sur les nerfs.</p><p>Je n’ai pas l’opportunité de parler seule à seul avec Rost avant le soir.</p><p>- Alors comme ça, tu es sorti de l’Étreinte ? Je croyais que c’était interdit.</p><p>- Je te l’interdis, à toi. Mais on peut sortir de l’Étreinte, tant qu’on ne quitte pas les Terres Sacrées.</p><p>- Jusqu’où vont les Terres Sacrées ?</p><p>- Bien plus au nord, répond Rost évasivement.</p><p>- Et qu’est ce que tu faisais hors de l’Étreinte ?</p><p>- Rien dont je veuille te parler.</p><p>- Et pourquoi tu as ramené Grata-la-Fêlée ?</p><p>- Je te demande de lui montrer davantage de respect, Aloy. J’ai une dette envers elle. Un jour, elle m’a sauvé la vie. Je ne t’en dirai pas plus.</p><p>Je sais reconnaître quand Rost en a assez de mes questions ; je me tais. Je reprends possession de mon espace, mais en replaçant mes fourrures sur mon lit, je demande :</p><p>- Hé, je pourrais avoir un lit plus grand, bientôt ? Je commence à être à l’étroit là dedans. Grata ne s’est pas plainte ?</p><p>Rost rit.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas, je ne l’écoutais plus.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Premiers pas avec C-ranG !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Merci d’avoir acheté l’Assistant d’organisation résidentiel C-RanG. Veuillez suivre les instructions ci-dessous pour le configurer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* Avant d’activer votre C-RanG, rangez soigneusement et manuellement votre lieu de résidence. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C’est la dernière fois que vous aurez à le faire !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* Téléchargez l’appli C-RanG sur votre dispositif d’augmentation personnel. Le code d’activation est imprimé sur la face inférieure de votre C-RanG.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* Allumez votre C-RanG</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* Utilisez l’appli pour indiquer au C-RanG les pièces dont vous souhaitez qu’il s’occupe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* Attendez 3 minutes, le temps que votre C-RanG enregistre l’agencement de votre habitation et l’emplacement de chacune de vos possessions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* Pour vérifier que le C-RanG a correctement enregistré les données, déplacez entre 5 et 10 objets de leur emplacement habituel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* Ordonnez à votre C-RanG de commencer sa mission : « Opération Nettoyage ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si vous avez correctement suivi les instructions, votre C-RanG est maintenant prêt à s’occuper de l’entretien de votre foyer. Alors laissez-le travailler et relaxez-vous !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Donnée texte perdue quelque part dans le monde, attendant d’être découverte)</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Leçons de vie (partie 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, pour vous remercier de votre patience. Aujourd'hui, on fait grandir Aloy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Aloy ! Aloy, réveille-toi.</p><p>Je me force à ouvrir les yeux. Il fait encore sombre. Mes paupières se referment d’elles-mêmes, mais bien sûr Rost n’en reste pas là.</p><p>- Aloy, tu dois te lever maintenant. Rester au lit ne va pas améliorer tes compétences en escalade. Après ta performance d’hier...</p><p>Je grogne, le souvenir du fiasco de la veille se rappelant à moi. Avant, j’étais toujours contente d’escalader des falaises et de courir sur les sentiers des Braves. Mais depuis quelques temps, mes gestes sont mal coordonnés, je mesure mal les longueurs de mes sauts, mes membres sont lents ; je ne sais plus quoi faire de mon corps. Hier, j’ai tout simplement lâché ma corde sur une tyrolienne. La chute a été rude.</p><p>- Rha… Est ce qu’on pourrait ne plus jamais mentionner ça ? Et… Oublier l’entraînement aujourd’hui ?</p><p>Rost soupire.</p><p>- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te le permettre.</p><p>- Oui, oui… Parce que je suis une paria, parce que personne ne veut me parler, et parce que je dois gagner l’Éclosion pour être considérée comme un être humain par la tribu et peut être qu’alors on répondra à mes questions ! Oh… C’est trop injuste, Rost ! Je ne devrais pas avoir à subir tout cet entraînement stupide juste pour savoir qui est ma mère, enfin !</p><p>Rost secoue la tête, tourne les talons et ouvre la porte.</p><p>- Souviens toi que c’était ta décision. Retrouve-moi dehors quand tu auras fini de t’apitoyer sur ton sort. Et laisse ton focus ici. Il est grand temps que tu apprennes à ne compter que sur toi-même.</p><p>La porte claque et je soupire. Je n’aurais pas dû me plaindre auprès de Rost, je devrais savoir que ça ne sert à rien, depuis le temps. Mais merde ! J’en ai marre, de tout ça.</p><p>Me lever n’a jamais été aussi difficile qu’aujourd’hui. J’ai mal partout, je me sens faible. Tous mes membres me font mal à un degré plus ou moins élevé, quant à mes abdos… Mieux vaut ne pas y penser. J’essaie de rouler mon épaule gauche, celle qui a reçu ma chute. Pas si mal, au moins je peux bouger le bras, mais je ne préférerais pas essayer de bander mon arc.</p><p>Un seau d’eau froide m’attend près de mon lit. Ça a le mérite de m’aider à réveiller mon corps. J’attrape mes vêtements qui m’attendent dans un panier et je m’habille. Lentement, péniblement. Quand j’ai fini, je me sers un bol du ragoût de la veille. C’est froid, mais si je prends le temps de le réchauffer, Rost va encore m’accuser de chercher à gagner du temps. Quand j’ai fini mon petit-déjeuner, je lance un dernier regard à mon focus et j’ouvre la porte, voulant me croire prête à ce que Rost a en réserve pour moi.</p><p>Le froid fouette mon visage. Je suis le bruit d’une hache heurtant le bois, plus loin en bas du sentier, jusqu’à ce que je trouve Rost. Si j’en crois ses coups puissants contre les bûches, il est énervé. Encore.</p><p>Je rassemble mon courage et franchis les quelques pas qui nous séparent. Je sais qu’il prend mes intérêts à cœur, et je sais que je devrais montrer plus de gratitude. Mais il me pousse, fort, constamment. Ces derniers jours, je me suis plainte de plus en plus et ça n’arrange pas mon cas. Pour chaque gémissement, Rost accentue la pression.</p><p>Et il ne fera pas d’exception aujourd’hui. Sans m’accorder un regard, il m’ordonne :</p><p>- Remonte les bûches jusqu’à la cabane. Puisque tu n’as apparemment pas les muscles pour tenir une tyrolienne, tu vas les amener deux par deux, en les tenant haut au-dessus de ta tête.</p><p>- T’as qu’à le faire toi-même.</p><p>La hache s’arrête brutalement au milieu de sa course. Et je retiens ma respiration. Est ce que j’ai vraiment dit ça ? Oui, je l’ai dit. Pour la première fois, j’ai refusé explicitement d’obéir. Et je sens que je ne ferai pas marche arrière.</p><p>- Je ne le ferai pas. C’est fini. Je n’en peux plus, Rost ! Je n’en supporterai pas plus.</p><p>Il me lance un regard noir, peu impressionné, mais je tiens bon.</p><p>- Quoi que je fasse, même en travaillant le plus dur possible, ce n’est jamais suffisant. Je ne cours pas assez vite, je ne grimpe pas assez haut, je ne me bats pas assez bien pour toi! Il faut que tu admettes que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur de tes attentes. Alors maintenant, on va le faire selon MES conditions. Et j’ai besoin d’une pause.</p><p>Maintenant que j’ai pris cette décision, je me laisse évacuer huit années de frustration, de rage, de désespoir ; entretenus par des milliers de petites humiliations et de grandes injustices. Huit ans depuis cette pierre lancée à mon visage ; non, même avant ça. Les regards fuyants, les commentaires chuchotés, et toujours ce mot, « sans-mère », aussi douloureux que l’a été la pierre. La solitude. L’entraînement rigoureux, seul moyen pour moi de gagner ma place dans la tribu, seul moyen de savoir qui m’a abandonnée lorsque je n’étais qu’un bébé. Savoir pourquoi je n’étais pas suffisante, pourquoi j’ai failli, au point que ma propre mère me rejette. Rost dit toujours que j’ai choisi, mais avais-je vraiment le choix ?</p><p>Je tremble sous ce flux d’émotions ; peut-être qu’il y a des larmes qui coulent sur mon visage, mais ma résolution ne faiblit pas.</p><p>Rost pose sa hache en secouant la tête.</p><p>- Je ne peux pas, en bonne conscience, t’accorder cette pause.</p><p>Je prends une inspiration pour répondre mais il m’arrête d’une main.</p><p>- Toutes ces années, Aloy, tout cet entraînement acharné et tu n’as toujours pas compris. Ça n’a rien à voir avec mes attentes. C’est une question de survie. Tu as décidé de te présenter à l’Éclosion, et je sais quelle tête de mule tu es. Tu ne laisseras rien ni personne te dissuader, quel que soit ton niveau de préparation. Mais ce n’est pas un jeu, Aloy. Tous les ans, de jeunes Nora prometteurs meurent durant l’Éclosion. Et pas de ceux qui paressent au lieu de s’entraîner, tu peux me croire. Ils sont doués, sinon leurs parents ne leur permettraient pas de s’engager dans l’épreuve. Mais pour survivre, être doué ne suffit pas. Il faut que tu sois parfaite. Tu ne peux pas te permettre une seule erreur.</p><p>- Alors quoi, tu préfères que je meure d’épuisement avant même d’avoir l’âge de passer l’épreuve ? Parce que tu as peur ? De me perdre ?</p><p>- Ne te méprends pas, Aloy. Je vais te perdre quelle que soit l’issue de l’Éclosion. Comme je te le disais, ça n’a rien à voir avec moi. Maintenant, Prends. Ces. Bûches.</p><p>Je veux lui demander ce qu’il voulait dire par là, mais je connais ce regard. La discussion est terminée ; je n’ai plus qu’à obéir.</p><p>Mais non. Pas cette fois.</p><p>Je tourne les talons et m’enfuis en courant.</p><p> </p><p>Les larmes m’aveuglent, mais la course me fait du bien. Quand je m’arrête, hors d’haleine, je ne sais pas où je suis. Tant mieux ; ça veut dire que Rost non plus. J’entends le clapotis d’un ruisseau à proximité. Je me laisse diriger par le bruit et m’agenouille sur la berge, plongeant mes mains dans l’eau fraîche.</p><p>Je sais que j’ai eu raison. Je connais mes limites.</p><p>Je lève la tête pour observer les environs. Le ruisseau a creusé un défilé entre les falaises, et les sommets blancs des montagnes semblent bien plus proches que d’ordinaire. J’aperçois les anneaux du Démon de métal. Mais le temps est trop brumeux, et je ne discerne qu’une silhouette floue. C’est le moment ou jamais de le voir de plus près. Au diable les recommandations de Rost !:Je suis le lit du ruisseau. Et plus je m’approche du pied de la montagne, plus je prends conscience de la taille titanesque de la structure qui ondule dessus, vagues noires s’élevant vers le ciel et plongeant sur les cols… Qui a bien pu construire ça ? Et pourquoi ? Est-ce vraiment le commandant des machines, comme me l’a dit Rost ? Je suis très sceptique dès qu’il parle de religion.</p><p>Je ne suis pas capable de grimper jusque là haut, pas aujourd’hui. Même un bon jour, ce serait une escalade difficile de plusieurs heures. Mais la chance me sourit : je n’en aurai pas besoin. Le vent se lève et aura tôt fait de dissiper la brume. Je m’adosse péniblement à un rocher, en essayant de ménager mon épaule, et je patiente. Je repense a ce que Rost a dit. Pourquoi pense-t-il qu’il va me perdre ? Parce qu’après l’Éclosion, je ferai partie de la tribu ?S’il pense que ça m’empêchera de retourner le voir… Je trouverai une solution pour qu’il n’ait pas à enfreindre ses précieuses règles.</p><p>Progressivement, le temps s’éclaircit et la forme sombre se révèle plus précisément. C’est bien une machine ! Du moins ce qu’il en reste. Ce sont des tentacules de métal qui jaillissent vers les nuages, s’enroulent autour des pitons rocheux et s’effacent sous la neige. Même de loin, je remarque qu’elle ne ressemble pas aux machines que je connais. La couleur est trop foncée, les articulations, trop grossières. Je ne ressens pas cette fascination devenue familière. Pour autant, je veux savoir, je veux comprendre. Depuis quand cette machine est-elle là, immobile au sommet de sa montagne ? Quels dégâts a-t-elle pu faire avant cela ? Et comment une chose aussi immense a-t-elle pu être vaincue ? Les machines meurent-elles de vieillesse ?</p><p>Je reste là, à l’observer pendant un long moment, jusqu’à ce que mon estomac se rappelle à moi. J’évalue mes options : chasser, ou rentrer. Je n’ai pas mon arc, ni ma lance, ni mon focus. Je prends conscience de l’état de vulnérabilité dans lequel je me trouve, au beau milieu des terres sauvages. Je soupire. En fait, je n’ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir affronter Rost.</p><p>Mais avant ça, retrouver mon chemin. Ce ruisseau qui descend des montagnes, doit forcément se jeter dans un cours plus grand. En le suivant, je tomberai peut être sur un affluent que je connais.</p><p>Mon analyse est bonne, et je trouve rapidement un sentier familier.</p><p>Malheureusement, j’entends des pas, plus haut, après un virage. Je regarde autour de moi : rien pour me cacher. Un homme inconnu apparaît, portant un grand baluchon sur son dos ; il me voit, me sourit et accélère le pas pour me rejoindre. Je ne sais pas comment réagir.</p><p>- Hé, gamine. Tu te promènes toute seule et sans armes, n’est ce pas un poil dangereux ?</p><p>Je le dévisage sans répondre. Il pose son baluchon et en extirpe une fronde qu’il me tend.</p><p>- Tiens, prends ça. Je suppose que tu n’as pas d’éclats pour me payer, mais je ne pense pas que je l’aurais vendue, de toute façon. Tu sais t’en servir ?</p><p>Je prends l’objet, l’examine et hausse les épaules.</p><p>- Ça ne doit pas être plus compliqué qu’un arc, de toute manière. Pourquoi tu me la donnes ? Qu’est ce que tu attends de moi en échange ?</p><p>- Ah, paria, hein ? Karst, à ton service ! Moi aussi j’en étais un. J’ai pris cinq ans, pour avoir osé visiter une ruine antique. Bah, j’ai rien compris à ce que j’y ai vu, de toute façon. Hé, mais dis, tu serais pas celle qui s’est faite jeter dès sa naissance ?</p><p>Je regarde par terre, ne sachant plus où me mettre.</p><p>- Bah, on s’en fiche. La seule chose qui compte, c’est que tu es une graine de chasseuse. Et les chasseurs, ils ont plein d’éclats de métal à dépenser ! Ha, ha ! J’ai une cahute plus bas, après le Berceau de la Mère. Viens me voir quand tu auras des éclats, et je te montrerai de l’équipement dont tu n’as même pas idée ! D’ici là, ramasse des pierres pour ta fronde.</p><p>Il me contourne et reprend sa route. Un peu sonnée, je le suis du regard. De l’équipement… Je pourrais en acheter ? Cet homme accepterait de m’en vendre ? Et de me parler ?</p><p>En attendant, j’ai une fronde pour chasser mon déjeuner. Voyons voir comment ça fonctionne…</p><p>Je me prends tellement au jeu, qu’après avoir fini mon repas et enterré les braises de mon feu, j’ai envie de continuer. Je pourrais ramener quelques lapins à Grata.</p><p>Sans focus et avec une épaule de plus en plus douloureuse, la tâche est difficile, mais je m’amuse tellement avec ma fronde que ça m’est égal. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n’avais pas appris quelque chose de nouveau !</p><p>J’obtiens finalement de quoi nourrir Grata pendant plusieurs jours. Elle sera contente. Je me dirige vers sa cabane de fortune et la trouve, comme à son habitude, en train de prier en direction de la Montagne sacrée.</p><p>- Bonjour, Grata.</p><p>Elle se tourne vers moi et son regard descend sur les lapins que je tiens dans une main.</p><p>- Toute-Mère, depuis mon bannissement, n’ai-je pas été aussi constante que le flot de la rivière ? N’ai-je pas tenu mon serment aussi solidement que la pierre ? Accorde moi ta grâce, Toute-Mère, et offre-moi ma pitance.</p><p>- Eh bien tu vois, Grata, aujourd’hui la Toute-Mère a chassé des lapins pour toi. A la fronde.</p><p>- Oh, Toute-Mère, chaque matin je vois tes larmes de joie sur les feuilles et les fleurs, car tu pleures face à la beauté de ta nature. Vois comme je pleure avec toi de gratitude.</p><p>- Donc tu pleures avec elle mais tu ne veux pas me parler. C’est pas grave, toi tu es une bonne paria, au moins.</p><p>Le soleil est bas à présent, il va bien falloir rentrer. L’idée de retrouver Rost m’angoisse, et je prends le chemin du retour d’un pas pesant. Mine de rien, la journée a été éprouvante, mais pas inintéressante.</p><p> </p><p>Le sentier qui monte en pente raide jusqu’à notre cabane est pierreux et instable. Je trébuche plusieurs fois. Je suis vraiment épuisée. Étrangement, c’est mon ventre qui me fait le plus souffrir. J’ai mal à la tête, aussi. Je sens quelque chose de chaud couler le long de ma cuisse. Je regarde : du sang. Pourquoi… ? J’aperçois Rost, perché très haut sur un rocher, qui surveille ma progression. D’ici, je ne vois pas l’expression de son visage. Je trébuche encore une fois. Cette fois, on dirait que mes jambes ne me porteront plus. Tout mon corps tremble. Je ferme les yeux. J’entends un bruissement au-dessus de ma tête, le chuintement des cordes d’une tyrolienne, et Rost est là.</p><p>- Par la Toute-Mère, Aloy ! Qu’est ce que tu as fait pour te mettre dans cet état ?</p><p>- Rien… Chassé des lapins… Grata… fronde…</p><p>Je sens qu’on me porte, puis plus rien.</p><p> </p><p>Je me réveille au bruit inhabituel d’une altercation. Je suis dans mon lit. Cette voix… Je ne la reconnais pas. Je garde les yeux fermés pour écouter.</p><p>- Mais enfin, Rost, qu’est ce qui t’est passé par la tête ? Cette gamine est dans un état pas possible ! Tu étais supposé veiller sur elle !</p><p>- Elle veut se présenter à l’Éclosion, je suis bien obligé de…</p><p>- Et elle a quoi, treize ans ? Quatorze ? Elle a encore au moins quatre bonnes années devant elle. Laisse la au moins guérir quand elle fait une chute !</p><p>Je sens des mains froides empoigner fermement mon épaule nue.</p><p>- AIE !</p><p>Avec un craquement, mon épaule retrouve sa place d’origine. Je suis bel et bien réveillée, maintenant. Une vieille femme est penchée sur moi et me fait un clin d’œil.</p><p>- Voilà pour l’épaule. Le reste devrait guérir tranquillement avec du repos et des infusions.</p><p>- Et, euh… le sang ?</p><p>- Oh, aucun rapport, et rien qui te concerne. Je vais te demander de sortir, Rost, je dois à présent mener un rituel auquel aucun homme ne doit assister.</p><p>C’est à la fois amusant et étrange de voir quelqu’un donner des ordres à Rost dans sa propre maison.</p><p>- Merci, Haute-Matriarche.</p><p>Ceci explique cela. Une fois Rost sorti, la matriarche me dit :</p><p>- Je suis Teersa, et au risque de te décevoir, il n’y aura pas vraiment de rituel. Je ne voulais pas avoir Rost dans les pattes, et toi non plus je crois, hum ? On doit juste avoir une bonne conversation, toi et moi. Avant tout, promets-moi de ne jamais dire à quiconque que tu m’as vue ici. Ça causerait d’interminables discussions avec mes consœurs, et on a mieux à faire.</p><p>- Euh… oui ? D’accord, mais pourquoi vous êtes là ?</p><p>- Rost s’inquiétait pour toi. A juste titre, tu es dans un état épouvantable ! Mais il ne serait jamais venu me chercher sans cette histoire de sang. Ah ces hommes ! Ils paniquent d’un rien quand ils ne comprennent pas ce qu’il se passe.</p><p>Je rougis.</p><p>- C’est… normal alors ?</p><p>- Parfaitement normal, et attends toi à ce que ça revienne à chaque lune. Ça indique seulement que tu as grandi. Normalement, les mères en parlent à leurs filles bien avant que ça ne se produise. Je me doutais que te confier à Rost n’aurait pas que des avantages, mais… Je n’avais pas du tout pensé à ça, pour être honnête. Bon, je vais t’expliquer comment t’en dépatouiller, ensuite on va avoir une grande discussion au sujet de ce qui se passe entre les hommes et les femmes.</p><p>Une heure plus tard, je regarde Teersa sortir. Mon horizon s’est élargi à des concepts… inattendus. Je crois que je préfère ne pas trop y penser, pour le moment. J’ai bien essayé d’orienter la conversation sur mes origines, mais elle a esquivé toutes mes questions.</p><p>J’entends la voix indistincte de Rost dehors, et Teersa qui lui répond :</p><p>- Oui, c’est bon, tu peux aller la voir. Laisse-lui quelques jours pour récupérer. Et par la Toute-Mère, écoute-la, la prochaine fois !</p><p>Je tends le bras vers mon focus, posé près du lit. Le contact familier du métal m’apaise. J’entends le pas de Rost s’approcher de mon lit, mais je n’ose pas lever les yeux.</p><p>- Aloy… Je suis désolé. Je m’y suis mal pris, j’ai eu tort. Je ferai plus attention. Je dois te faire confiance.</p><p>Je lui lance un sourire timide, et il me tend une main. Je la serre, et je sais que désormais tout ira mieux. On ira à mon rythme.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hartz annonce sa victoire dans le combat pour les Bahamas</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>NASSAU – 22 décembre 2062 – Après plusieurs semaines de combat entre les forces robotisées de la corporation Hartz, soutenue par le gouvernement américain, et le trust colombien TG Communications, les îles composant l’ancien Commonwealth des Bahamas ont été officiellement acquises par Hartz, sous réserve de l’aboutissement de la demande d’affranchissement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le territoire des Bahamas, que la reconstitution de la banquise polaire a permis de faire ré-émerger, est devenu un objet de convoitise internationale depuis la découverte de filons d’aragonite, un minerai utilisé dans la dépollution chimique des eaux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hartz, qui dispose déjà d’une importante force robotisée, s’est adjoint le soutien de la société militaire privée Great Lakes Combat Solutions, basée dans le Michigan, afin de s’emparer des usines de TG Communications. L’entreprise colombienne, nettement plus petite, est parvenue à défendre des infrastructures pendant plus longtemps qu’on aurait pu s’y attendre, notamment grâce à des robots prêtés par l’armée indienne, mais a finalement dû s’incliner face aux forces adverses, plus conséquentes et mieux équipées.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La société Hartz a annoncé qu’elle transmettrait par holo-diffusion une « reconstitution exceptionnelle en immersion totale des épisodes les plus intenses de ce conflit inter-robots ». Aucune date de diffusion n’a pour l’instant été définie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Donnée texte perdue quelque part dans le monde, attendant d’être découverte)</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La dernière leçon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>J’avance à pas de loup dans les broussailles. Le troupeau ne m’a pas encore repérée. Il y a trois Charognardes se disputant une carcasse de Galopeur, et un Veilleur qui surveille les alentours. Je prépare une flèche. Dès que le Veilleur se tourne vers moi… Maintenant ! Flèche dans l’œil, tir parfait. Les autres, maintenant. Toutes à leur affaire, elles n’ont rien remarqué. La première Charognarde me tourne le dos, ce sera facile de l’avoir ; mais les autres vont me repérer aussitôt, avec leur saleté de radar. Il va falloir aller vite et esquiver un peu. Qu’à cela ne tienne ; j’ai besoin d’exercice.</p><p>Je plante ma lance dans le cou de la Charognarde. Des rais de lumière bleue scannent aussitôt le secteur, me laissant juste le temps de saisir à nouveau mon arc avant que les autres machines ne virent au rouge. Repérée. Les deux Charognardes se ruent sur moi. Je vise la batterie sur le dos de la plus proche ; dans le mille, elle s’écroule. D’une roulade, j’échappe in extremis à la dernière, qui continue sa course sur quelques mètres, emportée par son élan, avant de se figer et faire demi-tour en crissant de colère. Une flèche. Terminé. Un jeu d’enfant !</p><p>Il ne reste plus grand-chose du Galopeur ; je suis arrivée trop tard pour sauver quoi que ce soit. Toutes les pièces de métal ont été broyées et digérées par les Charognardes. Celles-ci, en revanche, m’offrent un butin plus intéressant. C’est la deuxième fois que je me confronte à ces machines, et la dernière fois leurs lentilles avaient été abîmées. Cette fois, elles sont parfaites. Je suis satisfaite, mais il va quand même falloir avertir Rost. D’habitude, les Charognardes ne s’approchent pas aussi près des habitations, et le Guet de la Mère est tout près. Là où il y a des hommes, il y a moins de machines ; là ou il y a moins de machines, il y a moins de métal à manger. Qu’est ce qui les attire ici ?</p><p>Je prends le chemin du retour sous une pluie battante, bien plus chargée qu’à l’aller. En marchant, je réfléchis aux utilisations possibles au matériel déniché aujourd’hui. Mon nouvel arc est satisfaisant, mais je suis sûre de pouvoir améliorer sa précision en le bricolant encore un peu. Et puis, il faudrait que je trouve un moyen plus pratique de fixer mes armes dans mon dos, afin de pouvoir passer de l’une à l’autre plus facilement.</p><p>Mes réflexions sont interrompues par un cri au-dessus de moi. Avec la pluie, je n’ai aucune visibilité. J’active mon focus et regarde aux alentours. Il me montre une silhouette de femme, perchée au sommet d’un amas rocheux.</p><p>- BROM ! BROOOOOM ! OÙ ES TU ?</p><p>Probablement une Nora, mais celle-ci semble en détresse. Curieuse, j’escalade rapidement les quelques mètres de roche et m’assieds près de la fille. Quand ses yeux remplis de larmes se posent sur moi, je me rends compte que nous avons presque le même âge.</p><p>- Qui est-ce que tu appelles ? Tu as besoin d’aide ?</p><p>Elle plisse son front, suspicieuse</p><p>- J’ai rien contre les parias, moi, tu sais. Mais j’ai pas le droit de te parler. Je pourrais avoir des problèmes.</p><p>Ah, une vraie Nora, tout comme je les aime. Pourquoi est-ce que j’essaye encore et toujours d’interagir avec eux ? Ils n’en valent pas la peine. Je me relève et hausse les épaules.</p><p>- Je ne vois personne d’autre qui pourrait t’aider, mais… bonne chance quand même.</p><p>- Tu as raison… Pardon, je ne voulais pas être impolie. Je m’appelle Olara.</p><p>Elle me fait signe de me rasseoir. Voilà qui devient intéressant !</p><p>- Aloy. Tu cherches quelqu’un ?</p><p>- Mon frère. Il avait été banni, mais sa peine est terminée. Il aurait dû rentrer. Il ne l’a pas fait. Il y a du sang partout dans son campement. Les Braves sont allés à sa recherche, et c’est tout ce qu’ils ont trouvé. Je pense sans cesse a ce qui a pu lui arriver.</p><p>Elle étouffe un sanglot.</p><p>- Est ce qu’il est vraiment mort ? Ou seulement blessé ? Est ce qu’il souffre ? Est ce qu’il a besoin d’aide ? Cette incertitude, ça me tue !</p><p>Mon coeur se serre face à sa détresse. Je n’ai pas de frère, mais si ça avait été Rost… Non, ne pas penser à ça, surtout pas. Garde la tête froide, Aloy, et sers-t’en !</p><p>- Pourquoi ton frère a été banni ?</p><p>- Brom a toujours été différent. Un peu bizarre. L’un des chasseurs était cruel avec lui, et l’embêtait tout le temps. Je me suis absentée une heure. Le chasseur est venu le tourmenter mais cette fois là, Brom s’est rebellé et lui a fendu le crâne avec une pierre. Les esprits le lui avaient ordonné, à ce qu’il a dit. Les murmures des Oubliés.</p><p>- Les Oubliés ? C’est qui ?</p><p>- La Toute-Mère maudit les impies qui ne veulent pas se repentir, et les exclut de sa mémoire éternelle. Des esprits perdus. Brom affirmait qu’ils lui parlaient et lui donnaient des ordres. C’était un tel fardeau pour lui, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l’aider ! Ça lui a coûté 10 ans. Je n’aurais jamais dû le laisser seul !</p><p>Je suis perplexe. Si tous les Nora ont une mère pour veiller sur eux… Pourquoi était-ce à elle de veiller sur son frère ? Je n’ose pas poser la question, cependant. Je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir de mère.</p><p>Elle essuie ses larmes, puis reprend.</p><p>- Tous les jours, je suis venue faire une marque ici. Je savais que la peine de Brom était terminée. Depuis j’en ai fait trois, et il n’est toujours pas là. J’ai supplié les matriarches d’envoyer des Braves à sa recherche, mais ils n’ont trouvé que le campement souillé de sang ! D’après les Braves, il est mort. Mais je veux en être sûre alors… Je suis partie à sa recherche. Je n’ai rien trouvé non plus. Juste le sang.</p><p>Quelque chose ne colle pas dans cette histoire. Le seul danger des terres sauvages, c’est les machines, quand on ne sait pas s’y prendre. Si quelqu’un comme Brom a pu survivre dix ans tout seul, c’est qu’il savait les éviter. Et les machines laissent des cadavres. Et si… Rost dit toujours que les Nora ne reculeront devant rien pour ne pas que je fasse partie des leurs. Ce serait horrible mais… Les Braves pourraient avoir menti ? Parce qu’ils détestent les parias, parce qu’ils ne voulaient pas que Brom revienne. Ils l’auraient tué ? Je frissonne. Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Peut être que mon focus m’aidera à comprendre ce qu’il s’est passé.</p><p>- Je vais chercher ton frère. Indique moi l’emplacement de son campement.</p><p>- Je viens avec toi.</p><p>- Non, j’irai plus vite seule.</p><p>Et surtout, je ne veux pas que tu remarques mon focus.</p><p>- Je comprends. Longe la rivière vers l’ouest. Je t’en supplie, Aloy, trouve-le !</p><p>Je lui adresse un hochement de tête, et me mets en route.</p><p>Je trouve facilement le campement, visible de loin. Olara n’a pas exagéré. Deux huttes de fortune se dressent près des restes d’un feu de camp. L’une, juste assez grande pour contenir une couchette ; l’autre remplie d’objets divers, pour la plupart inutiles. Et le sang… Il y en a tellement que la pluie n’a pas suffi à le faire disparaître. Mais pas de corps. J’active mon focus au cas où quelque chose m’aurait échappé. Oui, là ! Une légère traînée rouge s’éloigne du campement. Ils auraient déplacé le cadavre de Brom ? Pour ne pas qu’on le trouve probablement… Ou bien Brom est blessé et a cherché refuge sur les hauteurs ? Il n’y a qu’un moyen de le savoir. Je dois me dépêcher avant que la pluie n’efface toutes les traces.</p><p>La piste suit un sentier qui monte à flanc de falaise. Plus haut, sur une corniche, je trouve un billot et un couteau. Les deux sont maculés de sang. J’ai trouvé l’arme du crime, on dirait. Mais toujours pas de cadavre. Ceux qui sont passés ici ont forcément continué sur ce sentier. La piste s’arrête devant… Un seau ? Plein de sang ? Quelqu’un aurait apporté le sang jusqu’au campement ? Je ne prétends pas comprendre le fonctionnement des Nora, mais… ça me semble bizarre, quand même. Pourquoi se donner cette peine, s’ils ont attaqué Brom hors du campement ?</p><p>Quoi qu’il en soit, ceux qui ont apporté ce seau ont dû laisser d’autres traces. Pourvu que la pluie… Ha ! Ici ! Dans la boue, des traces de pas. Je les suis jusqu’à un autel Nora. Je me pince le nez : sur l’autel est posé un sanglier mort depuis quelques jours déjà, grouillant de mouches.</p><p>Alors… Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. C’est Brom qui a tué le sanglier et maculé son campement pour faire croire à sa mort ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi profaner l’autel ? Pour comprendre, je dois retrouver Brom. Mais je ne dinstingue plus de traces. Où peut il être ? Il a dû établir un autre campement quelque part. Si j’étais lui… Je m’éloignerais des villages. Vers l’ouest, donc. Je sais que mes chances de retrouver sa trace sont faibles, mais je me dois d’essayer.</p><p>Plus loin, des lumières bleues m’indiquent la proximité d’un troupeau de machines. Je m’approche furtivement. Des Charognardes, autour d’une carcasse de Veilleur. Deux flèches, et les deux Charognardes s’écroulent. J’examine le Veilleur. Le métal est encore tiède, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu’il est mort. Ah ! Tué par une lance, et pas la mienne, ni celle de Rost. C’est trop loin pour que ça puisse être Karst. Brom est à ma connaissance le seul paria qui rôde dans ce secteur. Si c’est bien lui, il sait manier une lance. C’est du travail propre. Et avec un peu de chance… Oui ! L’herbe humide est couchée en une piste hasardeuse, quelqu’un est passé récemment, quelqu’un qui ne savait pas trop où il allait, peut être délirant.</p><p>Cette fois, la piste s’arrête au pied d’une falaise. Un coup d’œil à travers le focus me montre une silhouette courbée, se balançant au bord d’un précipice. Non ! L’angoisse me saisit. Je n’ai pas été assez rapide ! Que vais-je bien pouvoir dire à Olara si je laisse le drame se produire ?</p><p>J’escalade la falaise si vite que j’ai l’impression de glisser le long de la roche. Je m’approche doucement de l’homme en détresse, qui ne m’a pas encore remarquée.</p><p>- Je vais le faire ! Je vais me tuer ! Je vais me tuer avant de lui faire du mal !</p><p>Je fais rouler une pierre par accident et Brom sursaute. Je ferme vite les yeux, ne voulant pas voir…</p><p>- Tu n’es pas un esprit ! Qu’est ce que tu veux ?</p><p>Respire, Aloy. Tu ne l’as pas encore tué avec ta maladresse.</p><p>- Je veux que tu t’éloignes du bord, Brom.</p><p>- Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu vois pas que j’ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir ? Comment est-ce que je suis supposé réfléchir alors que tout le monde me crie dessus ?</p><p>Mon ventre est noué ; je n’ai pas le droit d’échouer. La pression est prête à m’étouffer, je dois être parfaite, parfaite, parfaite, mais comment suis-je supposée sauver un homme qui ne veut pas se sauver lui-même ? Que dirait Rost, l’implacable Rost ?</p><p>- Mince alors, ressaisis-toi, enfin ! Et écoute bien. La seule voix qui importe est la mienne. Maintenant, éloigne-toi du bord avant de faire la dernière d’une longue série de bêtises !</p><p>A mon grand soulagement, il fait un pas en arrière.</p><p>- Oui. Ce sont des esprits et tu es faite de chair et de sang. Olara disait toujours que si je vois une vraie personne, je dois ignorer les autres.</p><p>Merci Olara d’avoir inculqué un peu de bon sens dans ce crâne épais.</p><p>- Voilà qui est mieux. Bon, dis moi ce qui te tracasse à ce point.</p><p>- Les esprits des Oubliés, les âmes maudites par la Toute-Mère… Ils ne me laissent jamais tranquille. Ils veulent que je fasse des choses. Que je fasse mal aux gens ! Si je retourne à la tribu, ils pourraient même m’obliger à faire du mal à Olara ! Je vais me tuer avant ça !</p><p>Il refait un pas vers le précipice.</p><p>- Est ce que tu dois vraiment écouter ces esprits, Brom ?</p><p>- Ils me parlent sans cesse ! Ils sont toujours avec moi, ils prennent soin de moi ! Me tiennent compagnie ! M’aident ! Sauf quand ils crient. Comme quand ce chasseur m’a frappé. Écrase son crâne avec une pierre, qu’ils disaient. Alors j’ai obéi. Le bruit que ça a fait…</p><p>Il se met à rire et ne fait plus attention à moi. Bon sang, il est vraiment malade. Je l’attrape par le bras et le tire en arrière. Il ne semble même pas remarquer. Je n’ai plus qu’à me débrouiller pour le ramener à sa sœur. Il va falloir prendre un chemin détourné si je ne veux pas descendre la paroi en le portant sur mon dos.</p><p>- Écrasé le crâne ! Écrasé le crâne ! Ha ha ha !</p><p>Définitivement, non. Je ne porterai pas ce monstre sur mon dos. Quelle charmante promenade ça va être là…</p><p> </p><p>- Brom ! Tu es vivant ! Louée soit la Toute-Mère !</p><p>Je lève les yeux au ciel. La Toute-Mère n’a vraiment rien à voir avec ça.</p><p>- Oh non, ma sœur, va-t’en ! Je ne peux pas te protéger !</p><p>- Je n’ai pas besoin d’être protégée de toi, Brom.</p><p>C’est de l’inconscience, je suis obligée d’intervenir.</p><p>- En es-tu vraiment sûre ? Les voix qu’il entend exigent du sang, y compris le tiens.</p><p>- Mais il ne s’en prendrait sûrement pas à sa propre sœur ! J’ai pris soin de lui depuis mes six ans !</p><p>- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, sanglote Brom. Mais les Oubliés, ils crient dans ma tête !</p><p>- Olara, il a raison. Il est dangereux pour tout le monde.</p><p>Et il me fiche la trouille, mais hors de question que je l’admette.</p><p>- Non ! Crie-t-elle en attrapant son frère par la main. Il est fort. Seul quelqu’un de fort peut porter un tel fardeau. J’ai confiance en lui.</p><p>Le lien entre eux est tellement évident en cet instant. Tangible. Ai-je le droit de les juger ? Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d’avoir un frère. Je n’ai jamais eu à prendre soin de qui que ce soit. J’ai tout de suite voulu accuser la tribu, tout à l’heure, mais si j’avais grandi parmi mes pairs, peut-être pourrais-je faire preuve de la compassion d’Olara. Au lieu de ça, je voudrais condamner ce pauvre gars à une solitude encore pire que la mienne. Ce n’est pas lui, le monstre. Respire, Aloy. Lâche prise.</p><p>- Il craint que les « esprits » qui lui parlent ne le tournent contre toi. Tu crois vraiment que tu arriveras à le calmer ?</p><p>- Oui ! Comme avant. Il n’a blessé quelqu’un qu’une fois, et il a été provoqué !</p><p>- Je ne crois pas qu’il soit prêt à retourner dans la tribu, mais… De toute évidence, vous avez besoin l’un de l’autre. Avec un peu de chance, il ne te blessera pas.</p><p>Brom se redresse et carre ses épaules.</p><p>- Je connais un endroit où je pourrais vivre. Une caverne sur la montagne de la Toute-Mère. Je suppose que tu pourrais venir me voir. Tant que je reste fort.</p><p>Le sourire d’Olara est éclatant et me donnerait presque la nausée.</p><p>- Tu seras fort, Brom. Je t’aiderai. Merci, Aloy. Je prendrai soin de lui désormais. Puisse-tu marcher dans la mémoire éternel de la Toute-Mère, et puissent les Oubliés te laisser vivre en paix.</p><p>- Si tu le dis.</p><p>En les regardant partir main dans la main, j’essaie de ne penser à rien. Bloquer toutes mes émotions. Elles sont mon point faible depuis toujours ; mieux vaut ne plus rien ressentir.</p><p> </p><p>Je retrouve Rost sur le chemin du retour. Au vu de la quantité de plis qui barre son front, quelque chose le tracasse.</p><p>- Ah, Aloy, je te cherchais. La chasse a été bonne ?</p><p>- On peut dire ça. Qu’est ce qui se passe ?</p><p>- J’ai vu un troupeau de Veilleurs, tout près du Berceau de la Mère.</p><p>- Un troupeau de Veilleurs ? Je n’ai jamais vu ça.</p><p>- Moi non plus. D’habitude, ils s’intègrent aux autres machines et il n’y en a pas plus de deux ou trois… Là, ils sont six.</p><p>Oh, ouah. Six Veilleurs, quel challenge ! Rost déchiffre trop bien mon expression.</p><p>- C’est dangereux Aloy, très dangereux. Mais on ne peut pas les laisser rôder aussi près du village. Je me demande ce qu’ils font là.</p><p>- A propos, il y avait trois Charognardes près du Guet de la Mère.</p><p>- Oh…</p><p>Son regard est fuyant. Il sait quelque chose, mais il ne dira rien.</p><p>- Quoi qu’il en soit, je viens avec toi, reprend-il. Je me doutais bien que tu voudrais t’en occuper, mais je refuse de t’envoyer là bas toute seule.</p><p>- D’accord, mais tu n’interviens pas. Tu es là, mais tu me laisses faire, OK ? Je pense avoir trouvé une technique pour être plus fluide quand je change d’arme, je veux l’essayer. Tu me laisses deux minutes pour bricoler ma lance ? Tu vas voir, je vais te montrer.</p><p>- Hum. Je te fais confiance, Aloy. Je resterai hors de vue. Mais au moindre signe de difficulté, j’interviendrai.</p><p> </p><p>Pour les deux premiers Veilleurs, je choisis de rester hors de vue. Je siffle pour attirer le premier, qui vient voir de quoi il retourne ; mais je suis bien cachée, et un coup de lance bien placé l’abat sans un bruit. Le deuxième, en voyant le cadavre de son congénère, s’approche de ma position : flèche dans l’œil. Mais pour tester l’efficacité de ma nouvelle technique, il va falloir que ça bouge un peu plus. Je sors à découvert et je cours vers les quatre autres en hurlant, lance à la main. J’imagine la tête de Rost !<br/>
Les Veilleurs se ruent sur moi, mais je suis rapide. J’ai toujours deux temps d’avance sur eux. Je cours, j’esquive, je joue, je danse. J’oublie tout, je ne ressens plus que calme et sérénité. Je ne suis peut-être pas douée avec les humains, mais avec les machines, je sais ce que je dois faire sans même y réfléchir. Un Veilleur bondit, je me glisse sous son ventre et plante ma lance. Les autres ne m’ont même pas vue bouger. Ils me cherchent, mais je suis déjà derrière eux. Une flèche pour attirer son regard, une autre pour viser son œil, et en voilà encore un de moins.<br/>
Les derniers me donnent plus de fil à retordre. L’un produit une lumière aveuglante pendant que l’autre me contourne pour m’attaquer par derrière. Je ne vois plus rien. L’an passé encore, ils auraient pu m’avoir comme ça, mais je les connais trop bien, maintenant. Chaque cliquetis, chaque grincement m’indique où ils sont et ce qu’ils s’apprêtent à faire. D’un tir aveugle, j’atteins le premier ; moins d’une fraction de seconde plus tard, ma lance transperce la tête de son congénère.</p><p>Quand mes yeux se réaccoutument à la lumière ambiante, je vois Rost tout près, une flèche encochée. Il baisse son arc, et hoche la tête.</p><p>Dans son regard, je vois la chasseuse que je voulais devenir, compétente et indépendante. Je repense avec un sourire à toutes ces années de travail acharné, aux petits bobos, aux nombreux échecs, aux grandes victoires, qui m’ont conduite jusqu’à ce jour où je n’ai plus peur de rien.</p><p> </p><p>Je suis prête.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Transcription : Votre soirée avec Jeff Andreatis, 17/04/62 - IV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La transcription de chaque épisode est mise en ligne dans les 24 heures suivant sa diffusion sur andreatis.holo/transcriptions. Inscrivez-vous sur andreatis.holo pour recevoir la newsletter de Jeff !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>JEFF : Bonsoir à tous ! Mesdames et messieurs, vous écoutez l’émission Votre soirée avec Jeff Andreatis, présentée par le canal de diffusion rationnel-capitaliste ! Le thème du jour, c’est cette nouvelle tendance… Des jeunes gens qui immigrent en Chine… EN CHINE… pour travailler ! Et pas n’importe où ! Dans les usines ! En tant qu’ouvriers ! Je sais pas… Je lisais encore ce matin sur Café Intel… Dans la rubrique « tendances culturelles » où s’entassent toutes les infos sans importance qui font le régal des hipsters… un article indiquant que l’installation en Chine de citoyens américains avait doublée de puis 2050 ! Mais pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Eh, bien, d’après Café Intel, c’est que la « suprématie des entreprises », le nouveau cheval de bataille de la gauche, et l’augmentation de l’automatisation des tâches limitent les opportunités disponibles pour nos jeunes avides de se retrousser les manches ici, en Amérique ! Chers auditeurs, le commentaire qui va suivre est presque une insulte à votre intelligence, mais je suis obligé de le dire… C’est absurde ! Vous savez ce qui limite les opportunités pour les jeunes ? Des choix de merde ! Non, j’ai pas peur de le dire ! Aujourd’hui, la meilleure éducation supérieure est accessible à quiconque a le cran d’aller demander un minuscule prêt à la banque. Mais non ! Ces enfants gâtés… ces jeunes qui pensent que « c’était tellement mieux avant », incapables de voir l’incroyable travail accompli par les méga-corporations tout autour du monde et en particulier dans notre pays, ne veulent pas aller dans les écoles d’entreprises! Ils ne veulent pas apprendre des compétences utiles enseignées par des gens utiles. Ils veulent aller à Vancouver ! Ils veulent faire un cursus en Expression culturelle avec option Roulage de splif ! Hé, les jeunes ! Vous allez faire quoi avec votre master d’Histoire de la musique populaire de votre université de gauche dont personne a jamais entendu parler ? Chers auditeurs, ce ne sont pas les cerveaux qui fuient notre pays, ce sont les crétins ! Et moi je dis, bon débarras! Qu’on leur ouvre les portes ! Bon, si vous voulez commenter, vous savez où on est. Et comme d’hab, pas de skin anonymisante ou de modifs de voix! Si vous voulez jouer les avocats du diable dans mon émission, vous le faites à visage découvert, c’est clair ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Donnée texte perdue quelque part dans le monde, attendant d’être découverte)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je vous invite à voir ou revoir cette magnifique cinématique : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kM6HpamAEWE</p><p>L'Eclosion approche !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. La pointe de la lance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le chant des oiseaux me réveille tôt. Pourtant, d’un regard circulaire, je constate que Rost est déjà sorti. J’espérais passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie ce matin, un des derniers à vivre ensemble.</p><p>J’ai mal dormi. Plus l’Éclosion approche, plus je suis nerveuse. Je sais que j’ai le niveau. Face à mes doutes, Rost me l’a confirmé plusieurs fois ces derniers jours. Je n’ai pas peur de l’épreuve, pas vraiment. C’est la suite qui m’inquiète. Vivre parmi ces gens… Et retrouver ma mère, si elle est encore en vie.</p><p>Oh, ça ne sert à rien de s’appesantir là dessus. Bouge-toi, Aloy ! Va t’entraîner, ou va aider Rost. Il est sûrement en train de couper le bois.</p><p>Mais la cour est déserte. C’est inhabituel, à cette heure là.</p><p>- Rost ?</p><p>Pas de réponse. Où est-ce qu’il est ? Oh, Rost, ne me fais pas ce coup là. On est à deux jours de l’Éclosion, et il disparaît !</p><p>Du calme. Il est peut être simplement parti chasser. Mes nerfs me jouent des tours, mais il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi paniquer. Je prends le sentier qui monte jusqu’à la grande tyrolienne. De là haut, je le verrai peut-être, ou bien j’attendrai son retour.</p><p>En fait, c’est lui qui m’attend au sommet. Le regard fixé sur l’horizon, et toujours plus de plis sur son front.</p><p>- Aloy. Tu es là.</p><p>Son ton est grave, presque triste. Inhabituel.</p><p>- Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ?</p><p>- Non. Je dois te parler. J’ai réfléchi à ton entraînement, Aloy. Je t’ai appris à chasser, à survivre. Mais il y a quelque chose que j’ai omis de t’enseigner. Veux-tu l’apprendre ?</p><p>- Bien-sûr. Tout ce que tu m’enseignes est important.</p><p>- Il y a eu des… incidents. Je vais te montrer de quoi il retourne, mais ce sera dangereux. Tu dois te préparer… Ou tu mourras.</p><p>Je hausse les épaules. Une journée normale dans l’Étreinte, en somme. Mais quelque chose dans l’attitude de Rost m’intrigue. Pourquoi cette gravité ? Des choses dangereuses, on en a faites…</p><p>- Prends des flèches de feu, autant que tu pourras en transporter.</p><p>Les flèches auxquelles il m’a toujours défendue de toucher ? Oh, alors là, c’est grave en effet.</p><p>- De quel genre d’incident on parle, exactement ?</p><p>- Retrouve-moi à la tombée de la nuit, près de la porte nord de l’Étreinte. Allez, ne traîne pas.</p><p>La porte nord, à la frontière ? J’en ai pour trois heures de marche, pourquoi veut-il que je parte maintenant ? Il veut rester seul, sûrement.</p><p>- Tu t’inquiètes de ce qu’il va se passer, hein ? Après l’Éclosion.</p><p>- Je sais ce qu’il va se passer. Tu seras acceptée comme membre de la tribu et je resterai un paria. Tu devras m’ignorer.</p><p>C’est le moment de lui parler de mon plan.</p><p>- Rost, même si la tribu m’accepte, je…</p><p>- Nous avons du travail, Aloy, me coupe-t-il. On parlera de ça plus tard. En passant, tu pourrais apporter à manger à Grata ?</p><p>- Très bien, mais je vais en profiter pour dire bonjour à Karst.</p><p>- Aloy, cet homme enfreint la loi à chaque fois qu’il te parle.</p><p>- Et je l’en remercie. Je voudrais vraiment acheter un lance-câble et c’est le seul qui traite avec les parias.</p><p>- Fais le plein de munitions, alors. Cette arme te sera utile, ce soir.</p><p>- C’est assez… inquiétant. Très bien. A ce soir.</p><p> </p><p>En glissant sur la tyrolienne, un peu plus tard, je repasse cette conversation dans ma tête. Il y a quelque chose qui le tracasse. S’il croit que je vais l’abandonner après l’Éclosion, il se trompe !</p><p>Je parcours l’Étreinte vers mon premier objectif. Je la connais par cœur, maintenant. De toute ma vie, je ne suis jamais allée au-delà de ses frontières. Ça va changer après l’Éclosion. Deux jours. Dans deux jours, j’aurai mes réponses. Je saurai qui est ma mère et pourquoi elle m’a bannie à la naissance. Comme s’il pouvait y avoir une excuse pour ça.</p><p>Pour marquer le coup, c’est un gros sanglier que j’apporte à Grata. Évidemment, elle se jette au sol face à la montagne sacrée et remercie la Toute-Mère avec sa ferveur coutumière, mais j’ai l’habitude. Je commence à comprendre sa façon détournée de communiquer. A sa manière, elle a fait plus d’efforts que la plupart des gens que j’ai pu croiser au fil des ans.</p><p>- Grata… Je crois que je viendrai moins souvent. Je vais participer à l’Éclosion, et ça risque de changer beaucoup de choses.</p><p>- Toute-Mère, je te remercie pour les dons que tu me fais. Pendant l’Éclosion, dans ton immense sagesse, puisses-tu aider quelqu’un au cœur généreux.</p><p>Oh… Elle n’a jamais été aussi spécifique.</p><p>- Je crois que j’ai compris ton message. Adieu, Grata.</p><p> </p><p>Deuxième objectif, le Berceau de la Mère. C’est le moment de trouver Karst et mon lance-câble. Aux abords du village, je croise quelques Nora qui détournent le regard à mon passage. Une chance qu’ils ne me parlent pas. Je crois que je ne serais pas sympa. Ça me fait toujours bizarre d’approcher du village, avec tous ces gens partout. Dans deux jours, je serai au Cœur de la Mère. Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble. Encore plus de monde, certainement… Adieu, solitude.</p><p>Je contourne le village et vérifie que plus personne n’est aux alentours avant de me diriger vers la hutte de Karst.</p><p>- Tiens, tiens, tiens, dit il d’un ton faussement blasé en me voyant approcher. Une paria devant chez moi. Que la Toute-Mère me protège.</p><p>- Je suis surprise que tu m’aies vue, tu regardes partout sauf vers moi pour vérifier que personne ne nous voie. Méfie-toi, pour tes cervicales.</p><p>- Le seul danger pour mes cervicales, c’est toi. On me tordra le cou si on nous voit ensemble.</p><p>- La dernière fois que je suis venue, tu avais un lance-câble dans tes réserves. Tu l’as toujours ?</p><p>- Bien sûr. Mais je veux une lentille de Charognarde. Qu’est ce que tu veux, ça a un prix, les armes spéciales.</p><p>- Ça tombe bien, j’ai abattu une Charognarde l’autre jour. La lentille est en parfait état.</p><p>- C’est à moi d’en juger. Fais voir ?</p><p>Je sors de mon sac la lentille enveloppée d’une pièce de fourrure pour la protéger. Il l’observe avec une moue désapprobatrice. Je le connais, il essaie juste de me faire bisquer. Ça marchait quand j’avais quinze ans, mais plus maintenant. Je reste impassible.</p><p>- Aucun défaut, finit-il par concéder. Voilà le lance-câble. Pour l’utiliser, attache d’abord chacune des extrémités de tes câbles à de grosses flèches, comme celle-ci. Tu glisses les flèches dans le mécanisme et quand tu actionnes la gâchette, ça va planter le premier bout de ton câble, puis le deuxième. Il faut que tu gères bien la distance entre les deux tirs. Et tu vois le petit générateur, là, sur chaque câble ? Active-le avant de faire ton lancer, mais surtout n’y touche plus ensuite, ou tes cheveux vont se dresser sur ta tête !</p><p>J’observe l’engin sous toutes ses coutures, détaillant le mécanisme. Ok, j’ai compris. J’ai déjà des idées d’améliorations.</p><p>- Je devrais m’en sortir. Tu as un stock de munitions ? Je ne vais pas avoir le temps d’en fabriquer.</p><p>- J’en ai petite, j’en ai. Mais c’est pas gratuit.</p><p>Je lève les yeux au ciel</p><p>- Ça va, Karst, tu me connais. C’est quand, la dernière fois que tu as regretté faire affaire avec moi ?</p><p>- Il y a cinq minutes ! Bon, j’ai trois câbles électriques et les flèches qui vont avec.</p><p>- Merci. J’espère que ça suffira pour ce soir.</p><p>Il lève un sourcil.</p><p>- Ce soir ?</p><p>- Rost m’emmène je ne sais où, une grande chasse, je crois. Un truc énorme qui le fait flipper.</p><p>- Comme d’habitude, quoi. Bon, maintenant que tu as ton lance-câble, va t’entraîner ailleurs. Ma vie est assez intéressante comme ça, je n’ai pas besoin de me prendre les pieds dans un câble électrique par dessus le marché.</p><p>- Vraiment ? J’aurais pas cru.</p><p>Ça a le mérite de le fait rire.</p><p>- Je reste ici jusqu’à demain soir, reviens m’acheter du matériel si tu veux une petite chance de survivre à l’Éclosion.</p><p>- Il y a une raison pour que tu sois si grincheux, aujourd’hui ?</p><p>- Quand tu auras passé l’épreuve et que tu seras devenue une Brave, tu feras affaire avec les crétins du Cœur de la Mère, comme tout le monde. Peut être que je n’aime pas perdre mes clients.</p><p>- Tu parles des crétins qui refusent de parler aux parias comme moi ?</p><p>- Ceux-là même. Notre partenariat dans le crime sera derrière nous… Tant que tu la boucles.</p><p>- Tu crois vraiment que je vais dire à tout le monde que tu parles aux parias ?</p><p>- Je crois pas que tu sois du genre à causer. Mais on n’est jamais trop prudent.</p><p>- Tu peux arrêter de te faire du mouron. Ton secret est en sécurité.</p><p>- C’est ce que je me disais, mais ça fait pas de mal de l’entendre.</p><p>- J’en ai seulement parlé à Rost.</p><p>- Oh, lui, il ne pourrait pas me dénoncer même s’il le voulait. C’est la loi incarnée, cet homme là. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter.</p><p>- Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il a été banni ?</p><p>- Je te l’ai dit des centaines de fois, non. Mais ça doit être un truc sérieux, pour avoir eu une sentence à vie.</p><p>- Bon. Voilà qui conclut nos affaires.</p><p>- Très bien, bonne chance pour l’Éclosion. Que la bénédiction de la Toute-Mère et blablabla.</p><p>En approchant de la porte nord de l’Étreinte, j’ai encore le sourire aux lèvres. Mes conversations avec Karst ont toujours été un point d’ancrage, quelque chose de léger à revisiter dans ma tête quand mes fardeaux pesaient trop lourd. Lui non plus, je ne le laisserai pas tomber.</p><p>Mon sourire s’estompe rapidement au son d’explosions, derrière le mur d’enceinte. Il fait encore grand jour, mais Rost est déjà là. En avance, comme toujours.</p><p>- Aloy, te voilà. Tu as les flèches de feu ?</p><p>- Oui. Les explosions hors de l’Étreinte, c’est ça les incidents dont tu parlais ?</p><p>- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Pour l’instant, on attend la nuit.</p><p>Je chasse un lapin pendant qu’il démarre un feu. Pendant que le lapin cuit, je saisis cette rare opportunité où nous sommes ensemble pour lui parler enfin de mon plan.</p><p>- Rost, j’y ai bien réfléchi, et je ne vais pas commencer à t’ignorer après l’Éclosion, OK ? C’est juste que… C’est hors de question. Je ne vais pas faire comme si tu ne m’avais pas élevée.</p><p>Rost soupire et regarde ailleurs.</p><p>- Aloy… La loi interdit tout contact.</p><p>- Oui, et je m’en fiche. Je sais ce que le devoir représente pour toi, Rost, mais la seule chose que les lois tribales ont faite pour moi, c’est me priver de tout. C’est terminé. Elles ne me priveront pas de toi.</p><p>- Aloy, je dois obéir à la loi !</p><p>- Et tu lui obéiras. Je savais que tu dirais ça, alors… Voilà ce qu’on va faire. Je viendrai en secret. Personne ne me verra, alors je n’aurai pas d’ennuis. Et je sais que tu ne me parleras pas, puisque c’est interdit. Mais moi, je te parlerai. Ce sera mon crime, pas le tien. Tu ne feras rien d’autre qu’écouter. Ça se passera très bien.</p><p>Rost demeure silencieux un instant.</p><p>- Tu… Tu as vraiment pensé à tout.</p><p>- N’est ce pas ? Tu peux arrêter de te faire du souci, c’est réglé.</p><p>Mais Rost demeure sur la réserve et refuse de me regarder.</p><p>- Oui... Je suppose que c’est réglé.</p><p>Un silence inconfortable accompagne notre repas. Malgré mon plan, il reste une tension entre nous. Je suppose qu’il en est toujours ainsi lorsque la vie s’apprête à basculer. Le bruit régulier des explosions ne fait rien pour me détendre. Quand je ne peux en supporter davantage, je brise le silence.</p><p>- Je ne comprends pas. Les explosions sont hors de l’Étreinte. Qu’est ce qu’on peut faire depuis l’intérieur ?</p><p>- Tu verras ça en temps voulu. D’ici là, on attend.</p><p>Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il n’y a rien à faire, cette tête de mule ne veut pas parler. Tant pis, je ferai la conversation toute seule, mais tout plutôt que ce silence pesant.</p><p>- J’ai vu Karst tout à l’heure, j’ai le lance-câble dont je te parlais, avec quelques munitions. Regarde !</p><p>Rost lève un sourcil et soupèse l’engin.</p><p>- Je refuse de savoir combien ce bandit t’a fait payer pour ce truc.</p><p>- C’était assez cher, mais ça les vaut.</p><p>- Peut-être. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.</p><p>- Je suis allée voir Grata, lui apporter un sanglier. Elle a remercié la Toute-Mère, comme d’habitude.</p><p>- C’est la Toute-Mère qui a œuvré à travers toi pour lui apporter le sanglier.</p><p>- Tu dis toujours ça, mais c’était moi, et je chassais seule.</p><p>- Et tu dis toujours ça, tu t’isoles toi-même.</p><p>Je m’emploie à examiner de nouveau ma nouvelle arme. Je la démonte et la remonte plusieurs fois jusqu’à étouffer un bâillement.</p><p>- Bon… On a encore un peu de temps avant la nuit. Je vais me reposer un peu.</p><p>- Bonne idée. Il n’y aura pas le temps de dormir, ce soir.</p><p> </p><p>Je n’ai pas l’habitude de dormir dehors, et les explosions n’aident pas. Je suis sur des charbons ardents. Quand j’arrive à m’assoupir un peu, c’est d’un sommeil agité qui me laisse encore plus fatiguée une fois la nuit tombée. Heureusement, l’adrénaline prend le relais quand Rost se dirige vers les portes. Celles-ci sont gardées par deux Braves. Rost se campe juste devant eux, tête haute, et siffle dans ses doigts. Les Braves nous toisent un instant, et je sens Rost se dandiner nerveusement à côté de moi. Quand son inconfort les a satisfaits, ils se détournent et ouvrent les lourdes portes devant nous. Alors que nous les franchissons, je demande :</p><p>- Ils ouvrent les portes pour un paria ?</p><p>Rost s’arrête devant l’un des Braves, et me répond en le regardant droit dans les yeux :</p><p>- Certains sont bannis alors qu’ils n’ont jamais mérité le déshonneur.</p><p>Les portes se referment derrière nous et pour la première fois, je suis hors de l’Étreinte.</p><p>- Au temps pour la loi tribale, dis-je avec un petit sourire.</p><p>- Je n’ai parlé à personne, se défend Rost. Et maintenant, nous devons être silencieux. Ça, c’est la vraie nature, Aloy, ses dangers dépassent tout ce que tu as jamais connu.</p><p>Pour le moment, je ne vois pas la différence. Le sentier sur lequel nous marchons est tout à fait similaires à ceux que je connais. La végétation et la faune également. Mais rapidement, je commence à comprendre. Des carcasses de Veilleurs jonchent le chemin, ainsi que celle d’une machine que je ne connais pas. Une très grande machine.</p><p>- Cette carcasse ! Qu’est ce que c’est ?</p><p>- C’est un Dents-de-Scie. Et c’est quelque chose de nouveau, plein de colère. Depuis qu’ils sont apparus il y a dix ans, ils ont tué de nombreux Braves.</p><p>C’est un peu douloureux de se dire que des Nora sont morts pour que je puisse me sentir maligne et en sécurité en chassant de petits Veilleurs et d’à peine plus grandes Charognardes.</p><p>- Les machines grandes comme des maisons… Je pensais que c’était seulement dans les histoires.</p><p>Au détour d’un virage, nous tombons sur les ruines d’une maison que les flammes ont presque fini de détruire.</p><p>- Un incendie ? Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ?</p><p>- Une machine, comme toujours, me répond Rost.</p><p>- Quel genre de machine peut faire ça ?</p><p>- Le genre de celle que tu es en train de chasser.</p><p>- Oh… Ok…</p><p>Pas de pression, bien sûr. Une machine capable de détruire une maison, ça c’est un challenge à ma mesure, hein ? Disons que oui. Et je vais devoir l’affronter seule, j’imagine. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je devais venir préparée.</p><p>- Surveille les alentours, nous ne devrions plus être très loin.</p><p>- Pourquoi sommes-nous seuls ici ? Les Braves ne pourraient pas traquer cette machine aussi ?</p><p>- Ils ont essayé. Les carcasse que nous avons vues, c’est leur œuvre. Ce soir ils se reposent, et demain ils reprendront la chasse.</p><p>- Ils n’en auront pas besoin. Je vais tuer cette machine.</p><p>- Ou elle te tuera, si tu ne fais pas attention.</p><p>Plus loin, c’est un hameau entier qui a été rasé.</p><p>- Mais… Combien ils étaient ?</p><p>- Je ne t’ai pas amené ici pour répondre à tes questions, Aloy, mais pour que tu règles le problème.</p><p>Derrière des rochers, je vois des arbres tomber. J’active mon focus. C’est bien un Dents-de-Scie. Il est… énorme. Environ deux fois plus haut que moi, et long comme deux Galopeurs. Son corps de fauve est protégé par de lourdes plaques de métal, et son seul point faible semble être un compartiment à flambée sous son ventre. Au vu de la taille de ses griffes et de ses crocs, je sais que j’ai du souci à me faire.</p><p>Rost sur mes talons, je grimpe sur les rochers pour le voir de mes propres yeux. La machine marche en rond sur un itinéraire bien réglé, que mon focus à tôt fait de tracer.</p><p>- Comment je peux le vaincre ?</p><p>- Ça va être à toi de le découvrir. Je te laisse la maîtrise de cette chasse, Aloy. Tu seras seule. Et quoi qu’il puisse arriver, je n’interviendrai pas. Est ce que tu comprends ? Tu dois te débrouiller. Tu as une tête, utilise-la.</p><p>Ah, les flèches de feu. S’il m’a demandé de les prendre, c’est qu’elles ont une utilité contre ce monstre. Mais oui ! La flambée ! C’est un élément hautement inflammable. Une fois, j’ai vu des adolescents Nora jouer à lancer de la flambée dans un feu pour faire des explosions. Il faudrait que je détache le blindage du compartiment à flambée… A la lance, ce serait plus efficace, de préférence sans se faire déchiqueter au passage... Ensuite, une flèche de feu au bon endroit et ça devrait faire exploser la machine. Est ce que ce sera suffisant pour la tuer ? Je repense à toutes les explosions entendues avant la nuit, et l’unique carcasse de Dents-de-Scie. Je hausse les épaules. On verra ; je n’ai pas de meilleur plan, de toute manière.</p><p>J’attends que le Dents-de-Scie me tourne le dos, et avec un hochement de tête en direction de Rost, je descends des rochers. Grâce au tracé lumineux de mon focus, je peux planter un câble électrique sur le chemin de mon adversaire. Plus qu’à rester hors de vue et attendre.</p><p>Le voilà ! Il se prend les pieds dans mon câble et s’écroule. La décharge électrique le maintient au sol juste le temps pour moi de bondir et d’un coup de lance, attaquer le blindage de sa flambée. Ouh, mes cheveux commencent à se dresser dans tous les sens. Vraiment très, très électriques ces câbles, il faudra que j’en refasse. Pas le temps d’y penser ! La machine se redresse et dans un rugissement de colère, une patte griffue se lance vers mon visage. Je roule sur le côté juste à temps, prenant soin de ne pas toucher le câble dans le process. En courant le plus vite possible, et talonnée par le Dents-de-Scie, je saisis une flèche de feu et l’allume d’un coup de briquet. Comment viser sous le ventre de cette machine sans m’en approcher de trop ? Je tourne brusquement à droite et renverse mon élan pour faire une roulade à gauche. La machine ne réagit pas assez vite et continue à droite. Je n’ai pas le temps de viser proprement et compte sur mon instinct pour ce tir. Ma flèche touche bien le ventre, mais pas la flambée. Avec un feulement, le Dents-de-Scie s’arrête et se tourne vers moi. Les flammes de ma première flèche commencent à prendre, endommageant le blindage et les composants. Leur lueur donne à la machine des contours inquiétants, mais magnifiques.</p><p>Je pourrais simplement esquiver les attaques en attendant que le feu atteigne la flambée, mais c’est un pari risqué. Alors que la machine reprend sa charge, je choisis plutôt de courir vers les rochers, pour prendre de la hauteur et le ralentir. Je grimpe le plus vite que je peux, mais ce n’est pas suffisant ; une griffe me lacère la jambe. Je ne prends pas le temps d’évaluer les dégâts. J’allume une nouvelle flèche de feu tant bien que mal, alors que la machine enragée fonce dans les rochers et les fait trembler. Encore quelques coups et tout va s’écrouler. Ma flèche bien allumée, c’est le moment de redescendre… Mais de l’autre côté. Désormais hors de vue du Dents-de-Scie, je file courbée à travers les hautes herbes, invisible, toute mon attention portée sur ma flèche qui ne doit surtout rien toucher. Je contourne ainsi la machine qui, le nez en l’air, semble me chercher. Je choisis un emplacement parfait, éloigné mais avec la flambée en ligne de mire. Cette fois, je prends le temps de viser. La flambée s’éclaire quelques instants d’une lueur verdâtre, puis une explosion retentit et me vrille les tympans. Ce n’est pourtant pas encore la fin du Dents-de-Scie, même s’il est particulièrement endommagé. Des câbles pendent de son ventre, et presque toutes les plaques de métal se sont détachées. J’empoigne ma lance et boitille jusqu’à la machine, qui vient à ma rencontre sur trois pattes. Je souris un instant de cette improbable symétrie, avant que la pointe de ma lance ne trouve son chemin vers le cœur. Le Dents-de-Scie s’effondre pour de bon.</p><p>J’en suis presque attristée. C’était un beau combat.</p><p>Un coup d’œil à ma jambe me rassure ; ma blessure est douloureuse, mais superficielle. Je serai sur mes deux jambes pour l’Éclosion.</p><p>Je me penche sur la carcasse. Dommage que le feu en ait abîmé la plupart, car les composants à l’intérieur sont vraiment intéressants. Du jamais vu. D’où vient cette machine ? Rost disait qu’elle était récente. Qui les fabrique ? Ou quoi ?</p><p>Alors que je jette de côté ce qui me semble irrécupérable, j’entends Rost approcher derrière moi.</p><p>- Pourquoi est-ce que je t’ai amenée là ?</p><p>- Pas pour répondre à mes questions, en tout cas.</p><p>- Aloy…</p><p>Me tournant vers lui, j’imite le ton que je connais par coeur :</p><p>- <em>La survie requiert la perfection</em>. C’était un test destiné à m’améliorer en situation de combat.</p><p>- Non. Allez, viens.</p><p>Intriguée, j’obtempère. Il me mène sur une hauteur dominant une vallée. L’aurore commence à colorer les falaises en rose. Je n’ai pas vu la nuit passer.</p><p>- Ça, c’est la zone où les Nora viennent chasser. Il faut protéger cet endroit. Si tu n’avais pas détruit ce Dents-de-Scie, combien de Braves est-ce qu’il aurait pu blesser, ou même tuer, demain ? Tout repose sur cette question. Ça fait des années que tu t’entraînes pour l’Éclosion, mais uniquement pour toi-même. En tant que Brave, ton devoir sera de protéger ceux de ta tribu. C’est à leur service que tu devras mettre la pointe de ta lance.</p><p>- Ceux de <em>ma</em> tribu ? Je n’ai pas besoin d’eux !</p><p>- Eux auront besoin de toi. C’est en apprenant à te débrouiller seule que tu forgeras tes propres opinions. Mais en embrassant la tribu, tu apprendras à servir une cause qui te dépasse. Garde ça en mémoire. Après l’Éclosion, et aussi quand je ne serai plus là.</p><p>Je n’aime pas ce ton grave, qu’il prend de plus en plus ces temps-ci. Qu’est ce qu’il ne me dit pas ?</p><p>- Je comprends, Rost.</p><p>- Vraiment ?</p><p>- Mais si je dois servir une cause, ce devra être une cause en laquelle je crois.</p><p>- Alors j’espère que tu la trouveras, Aloy. Je l’espère vraiment. Bon, on a fini. Viens.</p><p>Le retour à l’Étreinte est morose. Le jour s’est levé. Le dernier avant l’Éclosion. Ce soir, je dois rejoindre le Cœur de la Mère pour la cérémonie, et demain matin, l’épreuve commencera. Ce soir, je dis au-revoir à Rost pour la première fois. Même quand il s’absentait plusieurs jours, ce n’était pas pareil. Cette fois, c’est moi qui pars. J’ai un peu l’impression de l’abandonner, et je n’aime pas ça.</p><p>Ses pensées semblent avoir pris le même cours.</p><p>- C’est ton dernier jour en tant que paria. Profite de ce moment pour réfléchir aux défis qui t’attendent ensuite. Je t’attendrai au Cœur de la Mère.</p><p>Il s’éloigne sans un mot de plus. J’ai envie de pleurer. Je suis fatiguée. Mais ce n’est pas le moment, je dois me concentrer. Je commence par soigner ma jambe et refaire le plein de plantes médicinales. Puis je procède à l’inventaire de mon matériel. Je crée de nouveaux compartiments sur mon carquois pour y loger les flèches de feu et les câbles électriques. J’essaie de rattraper un peu de sommeil, mais je suis bien trop tendue. A la place, je bricole sur mon lance-câble. Puis sur mon arc. Puis sur ma fronde. Puis sur ma lance.</p><p>Le jour décline, et c’est l’heure de se mettre en route. Je n’ai même pas mangé. Prête ? Pas si sûre…</p><p>A l’approche du Cœur de la Mère, j’entends une clameur continue. Un bourdonnement de voix dissonantes, de cris, de rires, de tam-tams qui ne frappent pas en rythme, de flûtes qui ne jouent pas ensemble. Comment font-ils pour s’entendre ?</p><p>Le sentier s’arrête devant un précipice. Une grande passerelle en bois le prolonge pour atteindre la palissade encerclant le Cœur de la Mère.</p><p>C’est devant cette passerelle que Rost m’attend, fidèle à sa promesse. Il se tient droit, presque raide, et son visage est un masque inexpressif.</p><p>- Bon. Il est temps. Tu es prête ?</p><p>- Oui. Je crois. C’est… C’est plus bruyant que je pensais.</p><p>- Tu ne t’es jamais trouvée aussi près.</p><p>- Ça paraît plus grand quand on s’approche.</p><p>- Ne t’inquiète pas, tu t’y habitueras. Tu verras.</p><p>- Ça reste à prouver…</p><p>- Cherche la Haute-Matriarche Teersa. Elle t’aidera.</p><p>- Qu’est ce qui m’attend, à l’intérieur ?</p><p>- Des gens qui font la fête, un grand banquet. Plus de monde que tu n’en as jamais vu. Le Cœur de la Mère est sans égal. C’est le siège des Hautes-Matriarches, le centre des Nora, le joyau des Terres Sacrées. Sois patiente. Tu l’apprécieras. Autant que moi, quand j’étais encore l’un d’eux.</p><p>- Tu es sûr qu’ils vont m’accepter ?</p><p>- Je te l’ai dit Aloy, c’est la loi ! L’Éclosion est ouverte à tous les enfants parias.</p><p>- Tout le monde ne suit pas les règles comme toi, Rost.</p><p>- Aie confiance. La tribu respectera tes droits.</p><p>Je ne suis pas aussi certaine que lui, et j’ai brusquement envie de faire demi-tour. Je lui lance un regard implorant.</p><p>- Une dernière leçon avant que j’y aille ?</p><p>- Non. Les terres sauvages n’ont plus rien à t’apprendre.</p><p>- C’est toi qui m’a tout appris. Pas les terres.</p><p>Je jette un coup d’œil nerveux vers les palissades.</p><p>- J’ai peur que mon arc et ma lance ne m’aident pas beaucoup.</p><p>- C’est pourtant avec cet arc et cette lance que tu obtiendras ce que tu attends depuis tant d’années, Aloy. Des réponses.</p><p>Il a raison, Aloy. Arrête de paniquer, arrête de procrastiner. Tu sais pourquoi tu es là. Fais comme d’habitude. Tu veux quelque chose, obtiens le.</p><p>J’inspire un grand coup tourne le dos à Rost.</p><p>- C’est bon, je suis prête. On se revoit dans quelques jours.</p><p>Je fais quelques pas en direction de la porte, mais le silence derrière-moi m’arrête. Je me retourne. Rost reste là, muet, le regard perdu vers l’horizon. Ses mains tremblent.</p><p>- Rost ?</p><p>- Je ne serai plus là, Aloy.</p><p>Il sort de sa poche un pendentif qui m’est familier et s’approche de moi pour le glisser autour de mon cou.</p><p>- Prends ceci, en souvenir.</p><p>- Pourquoi j’ai l’impression qu’on ne se reverra plus ?</p><p>J’ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Chaque seconde qui passe dans un silence insoutenable confirme mon intuition. Mes yeux me brûlent.</p><p>- Non… Non !</p><p>- Tu dois rejoindre la tribu. Moi, je serai toujours un paria.</p><p>- Je te l’ai dit ! J’ai trouvé une solution !</p><p>Rost commence à s’éloigner ; je le poursuis.</p><p>- Je viendrai te voir en secret ! C’est moi qui enfreindrai la loi, pas toi ! Rien ne t’oblige à me parler !</p><p>J’attrape son bras pour le retenir ; il se dégage d’une secousse.</p><p>- Ce lien que tu veux maintenir est une entrave. Je veux que tu fasses pleinement partie de la tribu. Ton isolement n’a que trop duré.</p><p>C’est comme si sa lance avait transpercé ma poitrine, la pointe me déchirant le cœur.</p><p>- Je ne me sentais pas isolée. Pas jusqu’à maintenant.</p><p>Ma voix faible me semble étrangère.</p><p>- Pour ton bien, je dois aller là où tu ne me retrouveras jamais. C’est… C’est un adieu.</p><p>- Tu m’as appris à pister ! Je te retrouverai !</p><p>- Pas cette fois.</p><p>Un voile rouge s’abaisse sur mes yeux, et je ne réponds plus de rien.</p><p>- Bien… Très bien ! Après tout, bon débarras !</p><p>Une partie de moi, qui me voit et m’entend comme si elle était extérieure à moi-même, voudrait reprendre ces mots, les remplacer par de la compréhension, de la gratitude, et des excuses pour n’avoir pas été suffisante. Mais cette partie là n’a plus le contrôle, et je rugis.</p><p>- Au moins je ne vais plus perdre mon temps avec toi !</p><p>Rost tend un bras hésitant vers moi et dit d’une voix tremblante :</p><p>- J’espère qu’un jour tu comprendras.</p><p>J'arrache le pendentif de mon cou et le jette à ses pieds.</p><p>- Tu vois ? C’est facile de se débarrasser des choses sans valeur, pas vrai ?</p><p>Rost fixe le pendentif brisé au sol, et son regard se fait plus vide que je ne l’ai jamais vu.</p><p>- Je t’ai déçue… J’espère qu’un jour tu me pardonneras.</p><p>Sur ces mots, il me tourne le dos s’en va - je ne saurai jamais où. Mais pas avant que j’aie pu voir son menton trembler et les larmes couler de ses yeux.</p><p>Je voudrais le rejoindre. Le prendre dans mes bras. Mais à quoi bon faire traîner les choses ? Il s’en va. Comment peut-il me faire ça ? Ce jour entre tous, celui où se joue ma vie ? Il s’en va, ne me laissant qu’un sentiment de désespoir et un pendentif cassé à mes pieds. Je le ramasse. Pour me souvenir de sa trahison. De ne plus jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit.</p><p>Je ne dois plus y penser. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Concentre toi, Aloy. L’Éclosion. Le reste, on verra plus tard.</p><p>Alors que je m’engage sur la passerelle, pour la première fois de ma vie, je voudrais prier la Toute-Mère. Pour me sentir moins seule.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le programme Haere Mai incite les jeunes à revenir en Nouvelle Zélande</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>AUCKLAND - 1<sup>er</sup> janvier 2062 – Analice Cameron n’avait que 3 ans lorsque sa famille a fui la Nouvelle-Zélande en 2036, lors de la Submersion. Elle est aujourd’hui de retour dans le pays. « Avec mes amis, pour rigoler, on dit que ce n’est plus la Nouvelle-Zélande, mais la Nouvelle-Nouvelle-Nouvelle-Zélande. Pour la première fois, je me sens chez moi à l’endroit où je vis. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Analice fait partie des dix-sept mille jeunes participants du programme Haere Mai, mis en place par le gouvernement néo-zélandais et visant, par le biais d’avantages fiscaux, à inciter les exilés à revenir sur le territoire. Haere Mai est un projet du premier ministre Tama Ngata, déjà à l’origine de la réhabilitation des secteurs d’Auckland et de Christchurch, rendue possible par des investissements audacieux dans l’industrie des constructions nanotechnologiques, après la catastrophe du fleuve Citarum. « Il est temps que le monde prenne conscience que nous existons encore, a expliqué Ngata. Notre nation est forte. Même l’Effondrement n’a pas réussi à nous anéantir. Nous nous sommes reconstruits et nos portes sont à nouveau ouvertes ! »</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry not sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Le Coeur de la Mère</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Devant les portes, deux Braves me barrent le passage avec leurs lances.</p><p>- Tu vas dégager de là, paria. Ou saigner. A toi de voir.</p><p>Ça commence bien. Je vais devoir me battre contre eux pour entrer. Ils me semblent aguerris, mais je devrais pouvoir en venir à bout, surtout s’ils me sous-estiment. Mais après ? Vais-je devoir affronter la tribu dans son intégralité ?</p><p>Ils avancent sur moi, menaçants, mais au moment où je vais saisir ma lance, les portes s’ouvrent de l’intérieur.</p><p>- Poussez-vous ! Poussez-vous, imbéciles ! Laissez-la entrer, elle est la bienvenue ici.</p><p>La Haute-Matriarche Teersa écarte d’un geste les lances des deux Braves et s’avance vers moi en me souriant. Depuis toutes ces années, elle n’a pas pris une ride.</p><p>- Le Cœur de la Mère t’est ouvert, ma fille. Viens. Je te le promets, tous les Nora ne sont pas des idiots finis. Allez, viens.</p><p>Derrière la palissade, un monde nouveau s’offre à moi. C’est un tourbillon de couleurs, de bruits, de voix, sans logique apparente. Les maisons s’entassent les unes près des autres en un joyeux désordre ; autour, les gens se frôlent, parlant, riant, chantant, dansant. Çà et là, de grandes tablées rassemblent des dizaines de convives autour d’une abondance de victuailles. Des enfants jouent à se poursuivre en riant. C’est… vivant. A tel point que j’en suis étourdie.</p><p>Je me fraye un chemin derrière Teersa.</p><p>- Cela fait très longtemps que j’attends ce jour, me dit-elle affectueusement.</p><p>- Vraiment ?</p><p>- Oh, oui. Mais pour le moment, je dois te laisser. Ce soir, je dois veiller à la sécurité d’émissaires étrangers. Les envoyés d’une autre tribu, les Carja. Ils viennent observer l’Éclosion. Et ô, combien les Nora haïssent les Carja !</p><p>- Carja ?</p><p>- Mais c’est mon problème ! Nous parlerons plus tard. En attendant, profite de la fête ! Oh, avant que j’oublie ! Prends le sentier à droite, tu trouveras un vieil ami qui a très hâte de te voir.</p><p>- Mais… Je ne connais personne, ici.</p><p>- Essaie donc de lui dire ça ! On parlera plus tard, que la Déesse te protège !</p><p>Et en riant, elle me plante là. Sonnée. Ma tête tourne. J’avance au hasard, m’insérant maladroitement dans le flux de la foule. Que suis-je supposée faire ? M’adresser à chacun pour savoir qui est le mystérieux ami qui m’attend ? M’accouder à une table, dire bonjour et me servir à manger ?</p><p>- Aloy ! Par ici !</p><p>Je tourne la tête en tous sens pour trouver l’origine de l’appel. Là ! Un jeune homme fait de grands signes pour attirer mon attention. Ce faisant, il attire aussi l’attention de tous les gens autour. Regards curieux ou méprisants, commentaires narquois, quelques insultes. <em>C’est la paria, la sans-mère. Ne vous approchez pas d’elle, elle porte malheur. Maman, c’est quoi une sans-mère ? Elle n’a rien à faire ici, une bonne à rien de sauvage ne terminera jamais </em><em>l’Éclosion.</em><em> J’espère qu’elle ne survivra pas, bon débarras. </em></p><p>Ma tête tourne de plus en plus, les bruits sont assourdissants. Je reste figée, tremblante ; je ne peux plus respirer. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Je ne vois plus rien.</p><p>On me prend la main et on m’entraîne vers l’avant. Je me laisse faire.</p><p>- Là, Aloy. Assieds-toi. Respire avec moi. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. C’est ça. Ouvre les yeux, maintenant.</p><p>D’abord, je ne vois qu’une forme floue. Progressivement, les contours se précisent, et je le reconnais.</p><p>- Teb ?</p><p>Il a grandi et forci, mais c’est bien lui.</p><p>- Content de te revoir, Aloy. J’espérais bien que tu viendrais cette année.</p><p>Je prends conscience des larmes sur mon visage. Je les essuie rapidement, gênée.</p><p>- Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’est arrivé.</p><p>- Oh, c’est pas dur à deviner. C’est la première fois que tu vois autant de monde, pas vrai ? Normal de paniquer. Moi, ça m’est arrivé la première fois que j’ai vu une Charognarde. Je suppose que je n’étais pas vraiment fait pour être un Brave.</p><p>- Oh… Tu n’as pas réussi l’Éclosion ?</p><p>- Mes parents auraient été fous de me laisser m’y présenter ! Non, je suis tailleur.</p><p>- En tout cas, merci de m’avoir sauvée.</p><p>- Oh, ce n’était rien. Je n’ai pas cessé de penser au jour où une fillette haute comme trois pommes m’a sauvé d’un troupeau de machines.</p><p>Je commence à reprendre conscience de l’environnement. Teb m’a guidée à l’arrière d’une maison, dans un espace étroit, hors de vue de la foule. Il n’a pas lâché ma main. Peu à peu, je me détends.</p><p>- Ça va mieux ? Tu as faim ?</p><p>- Oui, et oui.</p><p>- Reste ici, je vais nous chercher à manger.</p><p>Demeurant seule, je me sens très bête. Courageuse, intrépide Aloy ! Obligée de compter sur un quasi inconnu pour se nourrir. Que dirait Rost !</p><p>Rost… Les larmes me montent de nouveau aux yeux et j’étouffe un sanglot. Comment a-t-il pu ? Je croyais qu’il ne me laisserait jamais tomber. Mais au final… Tout le monde m’abandonne. Où est-ce que j’ai merdé ?</p><p>J’entends le pas de Teb et je fabrique un sourire. Il porte sur un bras un lourd plateau chargé de nourriture et deux chopes dans une main. Je ne reconnais presque rien.</p><p>- Ouah, je suis content de n’avoir rien renversé ! Tu me portes chance, Aloy !</p><p>- C’est bien la première fois qu’on me dit ça.</p><p>Il pose le plateau entre nous et me tend une chope.</p><p>- Quelque chose me dit que ce n’est pas la dernière. A ta santé, Aloy, et à ta victoire demain.</p><p>Il entrechoque nos deux chopes. Drôle de coutume. Il boit à grands traits ; je l’imite et manque de m’étouffer.</p><p>- Qu’est ce que c’est que ce truc ?</p><p>- C’est fort, hein ? Du courage liquide ! Ils n’en servent que lors des fêtes. Ne le bois pas trop vite et évite de te resservir, tu as besoin d’être en forme demain !</p><p>De toute évidence, il ne suivra pas son propre conseil. Il replonge au fond de sa chope et déjà ses joues se colorent de rouge. Alors seulement il commence à piocher dans la nourriture et me fait signe de me servir.</p><p>- Tu as vu Teersa ?</p><p>- Oui, brièvement. Elle a dit quelque chose au sujet d’émissaires étrangers.</p><p>- Ah, oui, ça a soulevé un tollé général. Des Carja, visitant nos Terres Sacrées pour la première fois depuis des années ! Je m’attends à voir quelques tomates voler. Peut-être même des cailloux. Pas de lances, j’espère. En tout cas, tiens-toi prête à esquiver.</p><p>Nous mangeons en silence, puis Teb vide d’un trait le reste de sa chope. La mienne restera pleine ; assez de nouvelles expériences pour une soirée. Voire pour le reste de l’année.</p><p>- Ah, j’en avais besoin. Écoute, Aloy, euh… Ça faisait longtemps que j’espérais te revoir et… Bref voilà, en attendant, je t’ai cousu une tenue. Si tu veux bien, euh… venir avec moi… C’est tout près d’ici, tu pourras l’essayer et je ferai les ajustements si nécessaire.</p><p>- Euh… OK ? Je te suis.</p><p>Il me prend de nouveau par la main et me guide à travers des ruelles vides et des arrière-cours. Ce n’est sûrement pas l’itinéraire le plus direct, mais j’apprécie cette attention. Il finit par pousser la porte arrière d’une petite maison et s’écarte pour me laisser entrer.</p><p>Je découvre une petite pièce encombrée du sol au plafond de cuirs, fourrures et tissus. Un établi sur le côté est chargé d’outils et de plaques de métal de toutes tailles. Des tenues et armures à des stades d’avancement divers sont accrochées au mur. Teb en décroche une et me la tend.</p><p>- Voilà. Je…Je vais sortir, essaie-la. Appelle-moi quand c’est bon.</p><p>Une fois seule, j’examine la tenue avec attention. Elle est simple, composée d’un corsage court et de plusieurs pans de jupe ouverts sur un pantalon. Semblable à ce que Rost m’a appris à faire, mais avec des finitions bien plus soignées et des détails ouvragés. Je quitte mes vieux habits et passe la nouvelle tenue. Un peu large à la poitrine et aux hanches, mais je préfère. J’exerce quelques mouvements de combat pour vérifier que j’ai bien toute l’amplitude qu’il me faut, puis j’appelle Teb.</p><p>- C’est bon ? Fais voir…</p><p>Il me tourne autour, me son regard faisant des allers-retours de ma tête à mes pieds. J’étouffe.</p><p>- C’est pas mal… Trop large aux hanches, je peux reprendre ça en quelques minutes.</p><p>- Non, c’est bien comme ça. J’ai la place de bouger.</p><p>- Si tu veux. Il ne manque plus que quelques colliers… Tiens, ceux-là. Voilà, tu ressembles à une Nora maintenant. Si tu n’attires pas trop l’attention sur toi, les autres ne te remarqueront pas.</p><p>Oh… Je n’avais pas conscience que mes vêtements étaient si différents. Est ce qu’ici on regarde l’habit avant le visage pour reconnaître ses pairs ? Tellement bizarre.</p><p>- Ça va me coûter combien ?</p><p>- Coûter ? Oh non, rien du tout ! Coudre des vêtements, c’est la seule chose pour laquelle je suis doué. Et je voulais faire quelque chose pour te remercier. De m’avoir sauvé. Je suis très en retard, mais...</p><p>Il s’approche timidement. Trop près. J’entends sa respiration et je sens l’alcool dans son haleine. Il y a dans son attitude quelque chose d’à la fois décidé et craintif qui me met mal à l’aise. L’ambiance devient trop pesante, je dois fuir. Même si c’est pour un bain de foule. Je me précipite vers la porte, oubliant là ma vieille tenue.</p><p>- Merci pour tout, Teb. Je te revaudrait ça. On ne m’avait jamais rien offert de tel. Je dois y aller maintenant. Je dois… faire… des trucs.</p><p>Je ne sais pas s’il me suit, ni s’il m’en voudra de le planter là, et je m’en fiche ; je ne pense qu’à fuir. Je cours au hasard jusqu’à une artère passante et après un léger temps d’arrêt, je m’insère dans le flux. C’est plus facile quand on s’y attend, et Teb avait raison. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Mais je n’aime toujours pas ça.</p><p> </p><p>Je commence à comprendre qu’aucune des personnes que je croise n’est dans son état normal. C’est un jour spécial pour eux comme pour moi. Ils parlent fort, ils rient d’un rien, et beaucoup ont une chope à la main ; ces comportements sont très éloignés de l’image que j’avais des Nora. Ils me paraîtraient presque sympathiques. Je me permets même un petit rire en voyant un homme perché sur un toit, maintenant avec peine son équilibre, et une femme qui le sermonne d’en bas.</p><p>- Jarg, descends de là ! C’est déjà pas malin d’être saoul comme une barrique, pourquoi faut-il en plus que tu grimpes sur les maisons ?</p><p>- Comment ça, j’ai pas le droit de monter sur les toits des copains ?</p><p>- Descends de là ! Tout de suite !</p><p>- Ah c’est ce que tu veux, hein ? Que je tombe sur la tête !</p><p>- Ce que je veux, c’est que tu descendes !</p><p>- Ce que tu veux, c’est que je ne m’amuse pas du tout !</p><p>- Très bien ! Reste là haut toute la nuit si tu veux, rétorque la femme en se détournant.</p><p>- Oui ! C’est ce que je vais faire !</p><p> </p><p>Un peu plus loin, une matriarche perchée sur une estrade s’apprête à raconter une histoire devant une assemblée essentiellement constituée d’enfants. J’ai toujours eu un faible pour les histoires et Rost – Rost… en était plutôt avare. Je m’installe sur un des rondins prévus à cet effet. La matriarche patiente quelques instants, puis sur une inspiration, se met à raconter.</p><p>- Au commencement, la Toute-Mère créa toutes les formes de vie. Hommes, machines, animaux… Tous étaient ses enfants. Ils coexistaient paisiblement dans le confort de Son Retreinte sauvage. Mais certains devinrent insatiables. Ils profitaient de son abondance, mais voulant toujours plus. La foi les avait quittés. Les machines leur avaient parlé, avaient promis de les servir… De leur créer un nouveau monde, meilleur que celui que leur offrait la Toute-Mère ! Un monde de métal. Les machines dirent aux mécréants qu’elles travailleraient à leur place. Elles leur donneraient à manger, un toit… Une vie facile et de profusion. Alors les mécréants suivirent les machines. Seuls les véritables enfants, les mères et les pères Nora, restèrent avec la Toute-Mère. Au départ, les machines tinrent leurs promesses. Elles battirent des villes, grandes et terribles. Des monuments à la gloire de leurs péchés. Mais elles cessèrent bien vite de servir les mécréants. Un souverain prit ainsi leur tête, une machine plus puissante que toutes les autres : le Démon de métal ! Les mécréants furent alors asservis par les machines. Mais le démon de métal avait des rêves de grandeur. Il voulait que tous soient sous son joug, alors il tenta de détourner les vrais enfants de la Toute-Mère. Ceux-ci ne se laissèrent pas faire. Ils se rassemblèrent à flanc de montagne et se mirent à prier avec la plus grande des ferveurs. Le Démon de métal laissa éclater toute sa fureur, et il vint défier la Toute-Mère, bien décidé à la tuer ! Mais ce fut elle qui triompha. Aujourd’hui encore, le cadavre du démon gît en haut de la montagne, pris dans la honte de la défaite. Sans personne pour les guider, les machines sombrèrent dans la folie et devinrent aussi sauvages que des bêtes. Privés de l’aide des machines, les mécréants abandonnèrent leurs villes et se mirent à arpenter le monde. Nous seuls sommes encore les véritables enfants de la Toute-Mère. Nous avons bâti notre royaume grâce aux ressources qu’elle nous a données. Les machines doivent être chassées. Le métal n’est qu’un matériau, et ne doit surtout jamais être vénéré. Nous restons fidèles à Ses lois, déterminés dans nos prières ! Car le danger ne disparaît jamais.</p><p>La plupart des gens applaudissent ; moi, j’ai envie de rigoler. J’ai vu le Démon de Métal. C’est une machine. Depuis quand on tue des machines à coups de prières ? Si c’était le cas, Grata n’aurait jamais eu besoin de se mettre en sécurité dans l’Étreinte ! Qu’une machine aussi grande ait eu raison des Anciens, je veux bien le croire. Mais ce n’est pas toute l’histoire. J’ai vu leurs ruines. J’ai entendu leurs paroles, à aucun moment ils ne font référence à la Toute-Mère, ni même aux Nora.</p><p>Je poursuis mon errance. Sur une place, je repère un visage familier et bienvenu.</p><p>- Karst ? Qu’est ce que tu fais là ?</p><p>- Attention ! Fais comme si tu ne m’avais jamais vu. Je n’avais pas le droit de commercer avec toi, tu te souviens ?</p><p>- Comment puis-je l’oublier. Et quelle générosité de me parler aujourd’hui.</p><p>- Sois pas comme ça. Tu sais que demain je serai un fervent partisan de ta victoire à l’Éclosion. J’ai trop hâte de voir la tête qu’ils vont faire quand tu gagneras. Et si tu as besoin d’équipement de dernière minute, je suis tout à toi.</p><p>- Toi, au Cœur de la Mère... Je croyais que tu préférais les terres sauvages.</p><p>- Eh bien, un homme ne peut pas boire sans compagnie éternellement. A dire vrai, il m’arrive de me sentir seul de temps en temps. Voilà, j’ai avoué. Ne me juge pas.</p><p>- Je ne le tiendrai pas contre toi… Si tu me fais un rabais.</p><p>- T’es pas sérieuse ?</p><p>- Je plaisante, Karst. Je suis vraiment contente de te voir.</p><p>- Ah, pas de sentimentalisme.</p><p>C’est le seul visage connu que je reverrai peut-être à l’avenir ; je ressens le besoin de m’agripper à lui. J’aurais voulu lui parler de Rost. Mais nous n’avons pas cette relation là.</p><p>- Très bien… Il est temps que j’y aille.</p><p>- Bonne chance pour demain, Aloy.</p><p> </p><p>Un peu plus loin sur la place, un attroupement s’est formé autour d’une grande estrade. Je joue des coudes pour voir de quoi il retourne. Teersa se tient au fond de l’estrade, encadrée de personnes étranges. Un homme est drapé de rouge des pieds à la tête, aveuglé par un capuchon qui lui tombe sur les yeux ; un autre porte une impressionnante moustache et est enfermé dans une armure de métal aussi épaisse que celle d’une machine. Ils observent une autre Haute-Matriarche s’adresser à la foule.</p><p>- Dans quelques instants, nous bénirons l’Éclosion. Mais d’abord, nous devons accueillir nos invités.</p><p>Teersa s’avance face au public et annonce d’une voix forte :</p><p>- Cela fait deux ans que nous sommes en paix avec les Carja. Il est temps de restaurer nos liens commerciaux avec Meridian. Ces émissaires viennent à nous sous une bannière de paix !</p><p>Elle montre du doigt les deux étrangers puis s’efface pour leur laisser la place. Autour de moi, j’entends des murmures désapprobateurs. <em>Paix, paix… ça leur va bien de parler de paix. Et on est supposés oublier les Raids Rouges ?</em></p><p>L’homme encapuchonné déroule un parchemin sur lequel je distingue… C’est bien ça, la même écriture que les Anciens ! Alors, je ne suis pas la seule à la connaître... Il l’incline pour lire par dessous sa capuche et se met à déclamer avec un fort accent.</p><p>- Une déclaration de gratitude, écrite de la main du Roi Solaire Avad…</p><p>Mais la foule ne le laisse pas poursuivre.</p><p>- Tueurs !</p><p>Une tomate s’écrase au pieds de Capuche Rouge. Bien vu, Teb.</p><p>- Esclavagistes !</p><p>Cette fois, c’est un fruit trop mûr pour être identifié qui manque de peu sa tête. Robe de Métal vient à sa rescousse et fait rempart de son corps face à la foule en colère.</p><p>- Hé, hé ! Retenez vos fruits ! Fidèles – aïe ! Fidèles Nora, retenez vos fruits ! Je suis Oseram, pas Carja, alors je vais vous la faire simple. Le treizième Roi Solaire était un connard meurtrier, c’est vrai ! Un tyran, et un monstre !</p><p>Le silence se fait peu à peu, ce qui lui permet de baisser la voix pour poursuivre.</p><p>- Il a attaqué ma tribu a de nombreuses reprises pour des sacrifices de sang, tout comme la vôtre. Ma propre sœur a été prise. Je haïssais les Carja. Mais le treizième Roi est mort, il y a de ça deux ans, maintenant. Et qui l’a tué ? Le quatorzième ! Pas parce qu’il convoitait le pouvoir, mais parce que quelqu’un devait mettre un terme aux atrocités de son père.</p><p>Quelques Nora applaudissent.</p><p>- Dans le message que ce pauvre prêtre essaie de vous lire, il y a une demande de pardon. Qui vous vient tout droit du quatorzième Roi. Alors, s’il vous plaît. Pouvez-vous lui accorder une oreille ?</p><p>Capuche Rouge reprend sa place.</p><p>- Merci, Erend. Hurm. Une déclaration de gratitude, écrite de la main du Roi Solaire Avad, quatorzième Luminescence de la Lignée Radieuse…</p><p>Je ne l’écoute plus. Mon focus produit un bourdonnement dans mon oreille. Je l’active, et parmi la foule, une pulsation mauve clignote au niveau de l’oreille d’un homme chauve et courtaud. Un des étrangers, probablement. Je me glisse parmi les spectateurs pour m’approcher. Un encadré apparaît à côté du signal : <em>Dispositif inconnu détecté.</em> Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ? Je continue d’avancer, puis je le vois. Cet homme porte un focus ! Comme le mien ! Où l’a t’il trouvé ? Je me précipite.</p><p>- C’est la première fois que je vois quelqu’un d’autre que moi porter un focus ! D’où est-ce que tu le tiens ?</p><p>L’homme, surpris, se tourne vers moi en fronçant des sourcils épais.</p><p>- Hein ? Une Nora avec un focus ? C’est impossible ! Ta tribu a peur des ruines, c’est interdit.</p><p>Je ne peux m’empêcher de me sentir insultée.</p><p>- Qui te dit que je suis comme les autres ?</p><p>- Bah, oui, c’est pas faux, si tu t’aventures dans les ruines du Monde de Métal…</p><p>Soudainement, il se plie en deux dans un cri de douleur en portant la main à son oreille.</p><p>- Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?</p><p>- Désolé. Il est défectueux.</p><p>Je voudrais en savoir plus, mais nous sommes interrompus par Robe de Métal - Erend.</p><p>- Olin ? Alors, on fraternise avec les autochtones ?</p><p>- Je… Je reviens.</p><p>Le dénommé Olin se détourne, mais je l’arrête.</p><p>- Attends !</p><p>- Non, euh… On parlera plus tard. Je dois aller faire… Des trucs.</p><p>Et il s’enfuit en courant.</p><p>- Oh… Il doit être encore plus bourré que je pensais, plaisante Erend. Hé ! Toi aussi tu as un gadget comme Olin sur la tête ! C’est la grande mode, en ce moment, ou quoi ?</p><p>- Il s’appelle Olin ? C’est qui ? Où est ce qu’il a trouvé ça ?</p><p>- Bah, c’est juste un parasite qui a des amis hauts placés. Il passe ses journées à chercher des artefacts, et ses nuits à boire ou à jouer. Son bidule, il a dû le déterrer je sais pas où. Un vieux truc bizarre qu’il porte pour se la raconter. Mais, ne le prends pas mal ! Toi, ça te va bien, dit-il avec un clin d’œil entendu.</p><p>- Que sais-tu d’autre à son sujet ?</p><p>- Il t’intéresse tant que ça ? Je commence à être jaloux. Eh bien, il explore la nature pour trouver des ruines, y déterre des trucs, et les vend à des nobles. Quand il ne parasite pas, il explore. Exactement le genre d’aptitudes qu’on recherche quand on monte une expédition comme la mienne. Je le connais depuis quelques années. C’est un ami loyal, il s’occupe de sa famille, tient plutôt bien l’alcool. Je l’aime bien. Mais je n’ai pas grand-chose d’autre à dire.</p><p>Pendant qu’il parle, je ne peux pas empêcher mes yeux de glisser sur son armure. J’espère que je ne suis pas impolie, mais le métal a toujours attiré mon regard, et là je n’en ai jamais vu de tel. Ça ne ressemble pas aux plaques de métal sur le corps des machines, ni aux fragments que les Nora cousent sur leurs armures de peaux. C’est comme si le métal avait été moulé autour de son corps, et finement ouvragé par une main humaine – comment peut-on <em>fabriquer</em> du métal ?</p><p>- Je n’avais jamais vu d’armure comme la tienne.</p><p>- Tu n’as jamais vu d’acier de l’Avant-garde ? Laissez-moi vous présenter. Anneau de verrouillage, protection contre les impacts, assez solide pour étouffer un Dents-de-Scie. Il faut au moins ça. L’Avant-garde est l’élite du Roi Solaire, faucheurs de vies et casseurs de machines. Je pourrais même infliger plus que ce qu’une farouche guerrière Nora comme toi pourrait endurer, ajoute t’il d’un ton suave.</p><p>- Ha ! Ha ! Avec tout ce métal pour te ralentir ? J’en doute.</p><p>- Difficile à dire. Vu de ma fenêtre, ça pourrait faire un <em>très joli</em> combat.</p><p>Vite, changer de sujet.</p><p>- J’ai cru que ton ami allait devoir s’enfuir sous les fruits pourris, mais tu les as bien calmés.</p><p>- Merci. J’étais pas certain d’y arriver. Les Nora en veulent encore aux Carja à cause des Raids Rouges. Et c’est normal.</p><p>- Je n’ai jamais entendu parler des Raids Rouges avant aujourd’hui, mais ça avait l’air terrible.</p><p>- Ta tribu était en guerre et tu ne le savais même pas ? Tu as été cachée par des parents surprotecteurs ou quelque chose comme ça ?</p><p>- Je suis une paria depuis ma naissance. Mise à l’écart par la tribu.</p><p>- Oh. Ouais… J’ai entendu dire que les Nora faisaient ça. Ça me semble cruel, si tu veux mon avis. Mais même une paria a entendu parler du Dysfonctionnement des machines, pas vrai ? Le fait qu’elles deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses chaque année, je n’ai pas besoin de te le dire, n’est ce pas ?</p><p>Oh, Rost, que m’as-tu caché ?</p><p>- Première fois que j’en entends parler, dis-je, gênée.</p><p>- Oh… Désolé. Je pensais que tout le monde savait. Il y a quinze, vingt ans, les machines étaient pas aussi énervées que maintenant. Quand un chasseur approchait, elles tournaient les talons et s’enfuyaient. C’était difficile de les tuer, mais pas dangereux. Il fallait juste être assez malin pour dégager de leur chemin. Et puis, le Dysfonctionnement a commencé, et tout a changé. Elles ont commencé par charger les chasseurs qui les attaquaient. Quelques années plus tard, elles se sont mises à attaquer n’importe qui à vue. Aller où que ce soit est devenu une grande prise de risque. Et si c’était pas suffisant, de nouvelles machines apparaissent, toujours plus grosses, plus méchantes, et lourdement armées.</p><p>- Comme les Dents-de-Scie ?</p><p>- Oui, il y a dix ans pour ceux là. Mais tous les deux ans environ, quelque chose de pire apparaît. Crois moi.</p><p>- Comment ça se fait ?</p><p>- Eh bien, personne ne le sait. Et les machines, tu te doutes bien qu’elles ne nous le disent pas. Le roi fou s’est dit que s’il versait assez de sang au nom du Dieu Soleil, ça calmerait les machines. Ça n’a pas marché. Mais pendant des années, il a pillé les tribus et fait des prisonniers pour les sacrifier, ma sœur parmi eux. Les Nora se sont bien battus, mais… Beaucoup de gens sont morts.</p><p>- Alors, que s’est-il passé ? Comment ça a fini ?</p><p>- Le propre fils du roi fou a uni les rebelles Carja et les flibustiers Oseram. Ensemble, on a réussi l’impossible : on a repris Meridian et tué le vieux fou. Maintenant, le fils est assis sur le trône et c’est une grande amélioration. Sous le règne d’Avad, il n’y a plus de sacrifices ni d’esclavage. Chaque tribu est la bienvenue à Meridian, même les exilés Nora. Tu devrais vraiment venir visiter.</p><p>- Qui sont les Oseram ?</p><p>- C’est ma tribu ! Loin vers le nord ouest. On est bons à trois choses : se disputer, travailler l’acier, et faire de la bière.</p><p>- Et les flibustiers ? Qui sont ils ?</p><p>- Je suppose que tu pourrais dire qu’on était des mercenaires, des guerriers à louer pour quelques éclats. Mais en plus loyal. Avad n’aurait pas pu déposer son père sans notre acier et nos muscles. Et maintenant, certains d’entre nous le servent avec fierté dans son Avant-garde personnelle.</p><p>- Ça ne te dérange pas de servir les Carja alors qu’ils ont été si cruels avec ta tribu ?</p><p>- Le précédent roi et ses sbires étaient des bouchers. Mais le roi actuel veut la paix. Il n’y a rien de cruel là dedans. Et puis, les Carja ne font pas que se battre. Ils construisent aussi beaucoup. Prends Meridian. N’importe quel endroit en comparaison n’est qu’un amas de pierres et de bouts de bois.</p><p>- C’est grand ? Ça ressemble à quoi ?</p><p>- Par où commencer ? Ma tribu est experte de la forge, on a les meilleurs bricoleurs au monde, mais pour ce qui est de la construction… Les Carja nous battent à plates coutures. La cité s’étend au-dessus d’un canyon, avec plus de ponts que les Nora n’ont de sentiers. Des bâtiments hauts comme des montagnes. Et de l’autre côté de la vallée se dresse la Flèche, comme une lame lancée vers le ciel, reflétant le soleil. Tu dois vraiment voir ça. Considère ça comme un challenge. Ou… Une invitation.</p><p>Je ne sais pas le définir, mais quelque chose dans son attitude me fait penser à Teb, tout à l’heure, mais en plus assuré. Je me sens un peu flattée, mais mal à l’aise, aussi.</p><p>- Je devrais aller à la Bénédiction.</p><p>- Écoute, je devrais peut être pas dire ça, mais… Pour moi tu n’as rien à faire dans ce trou. Je veux dire, t’es pas bête, clairement tu sais te débrouiller, et… Regarde toi !</p><p>- Euh… De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?</p><p>- Oh, arrête. Si jamais tu viens à Meridian, viens me voir. Je te ferai visiter, et je te présenterai. Ce sera une nouvelle vie, si ça te dit. Et je pourrai aussi te présenter ma sœur. Tu verras, elle a le bras bien plus long que moi.</p><p>- Je pensais qu’elle avait été capturée et tuée par l’ancien roi ?</p><p>- Ha ! Capturée, oui. Tuée, non. C’est pas quelques Carja qui vont mater Ersa. Elle s’est enfuie, et maintenant elle est à la tête de l’avant-garde, ma capitaine, et la favorite du Roi Solaire lui-même. Sacrée histoire. Je te raconterai ça, à l’occasion. Peut-être autour d’un verre, ou trois ? Ou alors, viens à Meridian pour la rencontrer. Vous vous entendriez bien, vous êtes toutes les deux plutôt, euh… directes. Enfin bon, la bénédiction va bientôt commencer, alors… A plus tard.</p><p>En effet, le flux de la foule s’oriente maintenant dans une unique direction. Comme portée par le courant d’une rivière, je me laisse diriger. J’ai la sensation de ne pas avoir compris tout ce qui s’est joué dans cette conversation, et ça me frustre. Peut-être que Rost avait raison, après tout. J’étais trop isolée, et je ne sais pas comment interagir avec des hommes. Teersa m’a expliqué certaines choses, mais… Beurk.</p><p>Pour autant, Erend a ouvert mon champ de vision à une échelle incroyable. Meridian ? Le Dysfonctionnement ? Les Raids Rouges ? C’est bien plus passionnant que leurs histoires de la Toute-Mère. Et ça m’explique tant de choses.</p><p>Pourquoi Grata s’est réfugiée dans l’Étreinte.</p><p>Pourquoi Rost disparaissait régulièrement.</p><p>Pourquoi je ne devais le suivre sous aucun prétexte.</p><p>Finalement, Erend n’était pas si loin du compte en parlant de parents surprotecteurs. C’est certain que si Rost m’avait raconté tout ça, il aurait été obligé de me ficeler comme un rôti pour me garder dans l’Étreinte. Et encore, j’aurais trouvé un moyen de me libérer pour aller voir ça de plus près.</p><p> </p><p>La foule se masse sur une esplanade, autour d’un espace ouvert où des jeunes gens sont agenouillés, chacun face à une lampe en toile et une bougie. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je n’ai pas de lampe. Est ce qu’on m’autoriserait passer l’épreuve si je m’esquivais pour la bénédiction ?</p><p>Derrière les prétendants à l’Éclosion, les trois Hautes-Matriarches sont alignées sur une estrade. Teersa, celle qui a parlé tout à l’heure avant l’émissaire, et une autre que je n’ai jamais vue mais qui pourtant me lance un regard noir. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et m’approche.</p><p>- Aloy, dit Teersa. Prends la place qui te revient.</p><p>Elle me désigne un emplacement entre deux jeunes, avec une lampe sans propriétaire.</p><p>- Cette lanterne de prière est la tienne. Je l’ai faite pour toi.</p><p>Je souris à Teersa, soulagée, et m’agenouille à ma place, imitant la posture des autres. Dans mon dos, j’entends :</p><p>- Pff. Blasphème.</p><p>- Blasphème toi-même, Lansra.</p><p>- Paix, mes sœurs !</p><p>Je jette un œil à mon voisin de gauche. Bast. Il me lance un regard mauvais. A ma droite, c’est sa partenaire d’entraînement. Elle m’adresse un petit sourire. Ce sont les deux concurrents qui me donneront du fil à retordre, mais je les ai bien observés. Je connais leurs points faibles, ils ne connaissent pas les miens.</p><p>- Aspirants ! Devant vous se trouve une lanterne fabriquée par votre mère. En son honneur, allumez sa flamme.</p><p>Je prends la bougie. Je pense d’abord à Rost, à tout ce qu’il a fait pour que je sois ici aujourd’hui. Mais sa trahison est encore trop amère. Alors…</p><p>- Pour ma mère, dont je connaîtrais le nom si elle ne m’avait pas abandonnée à la naissance.</p><p>J’allume la mèche de la lanterne, qui s’éclaire en même temps que celles de tous les participants. Et d’un seul ensemble, nous nous levons et lâchons nos lanternes au-dessus de nos têtes. Leurs lumières s’élèvent dans la nuit en une multitude de petits soleils, tandis que les matriarches psalmodient en chœur :</p><p>- Toute-Mère, entends notre prière. Qu’est ce qu’un enfant, sinon l’espoir d’une mère qui prend son envol ? Une flamme ardente, qui s’élève vers le ciel pour suivre le vent, voguant sur le ciel jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’éteigne et s’effondre ? Ainsi la chaîne de l’amour se transmet de l’un à l’autre.</p><p>Je n’ai pas grand-chose en commun avec les Nora, mais je dois reconnaître qu’ils font de belles cérémonies. Comme eux, je suis prise par l’émotion du moment. Même si je ne suis l’espoir de personne, sinon de moi-même, je regarde s’élever ma lanterne parmi les autres, jusqu’à la perdre de vue.</p><p> </p><p>Quand tout le monde quitte l’esplanade pour continuer les festivités, Teersa me retient par le bras.</p><p>- Aloy, nous avons enfin un moment pour parler. Ce soir, tu logeras avec les autres aspirants dans un pavillon spécial. Trouve Resh, c’est lui qui régule l’entrée. J’espère que la cérémonie n’a pas été trop… déplaisante, compte tenu des circonstances ?</p><p>- Par circonstances… Tu veux dire la tribu qui m’a rejetée à la naissance, sans me permettre de savoir qui est ma mère, ou pourquoi elle ne m’a pas gardée ? Et le fait que j’aie dû m’asseoir là et écouter la tribu entière marmonner sur leurs mères ? Je ne dirais pas que c’était le moment le plus amusant de ma vie.</p><p>C’est injuste, je le sais, la cérémonie était plus que cela. Mais j’en ai assez des faux-semblants. En l’attaquant de front, j’espère provoquer une réaction, mais laquelle ?</p><p>- Je craignais que ce serait difficile pour toi. Ce que nous t’avons fait… C’était terrible. Mais ne blâme pas la tribu. Ce sont les matriarches qui t’ont bannie ; c’est à nous que tu dois en vouloir.</p><p>- Ne t’inquiète pas, c’est ce que je fais. Avec encore assez de stock pour la tribu qui m’a mise à l’écart et humiliée juste parce que les matriarches leur ont dit de le faire.</p><p>- Je n’argumenterai pas, à part pour dire qu’il n’y avait rien de simple dans la décision que nous avons prise. Et nous n’étions pas unanimes. Depuis tout ce temps, tu dois avoir tellement de questions.</p><p>Si tu savais. Rost disait que j’étais un puits sans fond de « pourquois » et « comments ». Je saisis l’occasion.</p><p>- Je vais vraiment pouvoir participer à l’épreuve ? Je suis étonnée, d’habitude, les Nora ne se montrent pas si… accueillants envers les parias.</p><p>- Ça a toujours été la loi, que les enfants parias aient ce droit pour avoir une chance de faire partie de la tribu. Par contre, à ma connaissance, tu es la première à user de ce droit.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas surprise. Je doute que beaucoup d’enfants parias survivent suffisamment longtemps dans les terres sauvages pour atteindre l’âge requis.</p><p>- Je crois plutôt que c’est parce que les enfants parias sont extrêmement rares. Au cours de ma longue vie, je n’en ai connu qu’un autre. Un garçon de treize ans qui avait tué sa mère. Mais cinq ans plus tard, il n’est pas venu à l’Éclosion.</p><p>- Non, je doute qu’il ait survécu longtemps, tout seul.</p><p>- Au moins, il a eu une chance. D’autres tribus l’auraient simplement exécuté. C’est peut-être difficile pour toi de l’entendre, Aloy, mais le bannissement est une pratique… relativement… humaine.</p><p>- Oh, vraiment ? Essaie-le pendant dix-huit ans, Teersa, ensuite tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Pourquoi ai-je été bannie ? Quel crime si horrible ai-je bien pu commettre avant même ma naissance ?</p><p>- Aloy… Ce n’est pas une question à laquelle je peux répondre.</p><p>- Pourquoi ? C’est pourtant une question simple. Et ma mère ? Est-elle ici, ce soir ? Est ce qu’elle m’observe ? Ou bien, est ce qu’elle est morte ? Est-elle ici ou… nulle-part ?</p><p>- Je suis sûre que ta mère est ici avec nous, au moins en esprit -</p><p>- Ce n’es pas une réponse. Juste pour te prévenir, Teersa… La raison pour laquelle je suis là, c’est pour obtenir des réponses. De vraies réponses. Et après avoir gagné l’Éclosion, je vais les exiger.</p><p>- Je sais, Aloy. Je n’en attends pas moins de toi.</p><p>- Et Rost ? Pourquoi a-t-il été banni ?</p><p>- Alors, il ne te l’a jamais dit ?</p><p>- Il a dit qu’il avait juré le silence à ce sujet.</p><p>- Oui. Ainsi que moi, et les autres matriarches. Je suis désolée, Aloy, mais le passé de Rost est encore un secret que je dois te cacher.</p><p>- Quelle surprise.</p><p>Je soupire.</p><p>- Je devrais y aller. Je suis désolée si j’ai été trop brusque. C’est juste que… Ça fait si longtemps que je cherche des réponses.</p><p>- Je sais, ma fille. Tu n’es pas la seule à avoir attendu ce jour avec impatience. Je vais prier pour ton succès.</p><p>Notre conversation me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Les Nora et tous leurs interdits...</p><p> </p><p>En repartant, je repère une grande capuche rouge. Jusqu’à présent, les étrangers se sont montrés plutôt amicaux, et j’en ai assez des Nora. Je veux discuter avec celui-ci.</p><p>- Salut.</p><p>Capuche Rouge sursaute et porte le bras à son visage.</p><p>- Tu t’attendais à d’autres tomates ?</p><p>- Pour te dire la vérité, je croyais que c’était des pierres.</p><p>- Les pierres, c’est bien plus dur. Crois moi, tu ferais la différence, lui dis-je en pointant du doigt ma cicatrice.</p><p>- Quoi qu’il en soit, je vais tâcher de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit qui mette ces gens en colère. Votre bénédiction était… éclairante. Je n’avais jamais rien vu de tel.</p><p>Est ce qu’il a fait un jeu de mots ? Non, son visage reste impassible, il n’a pas fait exprès.</p><p>- Mais… Tu ne crois pas à la Toute-Mère, si ?</p><p>- En temps normal, la distance entre nos tribus dérobe les Nora à ma vue. Mais ici, parmi vous… Je vois une beauté qui brille de vérité. Peut être que Namman a raison, finalement – que la lumière Soleil éclaire toutes les terres et tous les peuples.</p><p>- Qui est Namman ?</p><p>- L’un de mes concitoyens, qui pense que le ciel est assez grand pour les fois de toutes les tribus.</p><p>- Et toi ? Qui es tu, Prêtre du Soleil ?</p><p>- Je suis le Révérend Irid. La gloire des Carja est le reflet de la gloire du Soleil. Nous, les Prêtres du Soleil, ne sommes que des scintillements de Sa Grande Lumière.</p><p>- Tu viens de prononcer plein de mots, mais tu n’as rien dit du tout.</p><p>Au lieu de s’offenser, il se met à rire.</p><p>- Mes excuses. Mon travail consiste à accomplir la volonté du Soleil en servant son émissaire sur terre, le Roi Solaire. Je réconforte ceux qui marchent à la lumière du jour, et je voyage jusqu’à ceux que la lumière atteint à peine, apportant sa chaleur.</p><p>Je hausse les épaules. Sympathiques ou non, Carja ou Nora, ces religieux sont vraiment tous les mêmes.</p><p>Mon focus bourdonne à nouveau. Je l’active… Oui, Olin est juste là.</p><p>Je m’excuse auprès du prêtre et poursuis ma cible. Il fait mine de ne pas me voir, mais j’arrive à utiliser le mouvement de la foule pour le coincer.</p><p>- Olin, il faut que je te parle.</p><p>- Tu connais mon nom ? Ah, Erend, j’imagine.</p><p>- Tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi tu es aussi bizarre avec moi ?</p><p>- Ça doit être le festival. Je suis pas à l’aise quand il y a trop de monde. Je devrais peut-être…</p><p>- Arrête d’esquiver mes questions.</p><p>- C’est bon, ne t’énerve pas, je n’ai rien à cacher.</p><p>- Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un d’autre avec un focus. Où est ce que tu l’as trouvé, exactement ?</p><p>- Dans les ruines. Au nord de la Requête. C’est comme ça qu’on appelle la terre Oseram. Là bas, on trouve des filons de métal. Des géants d’acier à moitié ensevelis dans le sol. Des grottes oubliées que les Anciens avaient creusées dans la montagne. Tes yeux brillent…</p><p>- C’est dans une grotte comme ça que j’ai trouvé mon focus. Un vestige des Anciens.</p><p>- Si tu y es déjà allée, tu en sais autant que moi. C’est là que se trouvent tes réponses. Pas ici.</p><p>- Tout à l’heure, tu as eu… comme une douleur. C’était quoi ? Ton focus t’a montré quelque chose ?</p><p>- Il m’a rien montré du tout. Je te l’ai dit, il a parfois des ratés. Ça arrive tout le temps.</p><p>Ça ne m’est jamais arrivé, à moi. En plus, il a eu un tic à l’œil gauche et le regard fuyant en me répondant.</p><p>- Tu n’es pas très doué pour mentir.</p><p>- Tu traites souvent de menteurs les gens que tu ne connais pas ?</p><p>- Juste ceux qui me cachent la vérité.</p><p>- Tu peux cracher ton venin. Je suis un homme honnête qui n’a rien à cacher. Si tu ne me crois pas, c’est ton problème, et pas le mien.</p><p>On tourne en rond. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour faire parler les gens.</p><p>- Je ne comprends pas. On a cet appareil en commun, mais tu refuses la conversation.</p><p>- J’ai déjà tous les amis qu’il me faut, fillette. Ça n’en vaut pas la peine.</p><p>- J’ai l’habitude que la tribu m’ignore. Je te pensais différent.</p><p>- Ce n’est pas contre toi… Tu peux me croire.</p><p>Il me lance un regard appuyé, comme s’il y avait quelque chose à déchiffrer entre ses mots.</p><p>- Tu devrais… Essayer de t’amuser un peu, ce soir. Ce sera dur, demain. Il faut savoir tirer le meilleur de chaque journée.</p><p>Est-ce un avertissement, ou une menace ? De toute évidence, je ne tirerai rien de plus de ce détestable personnage.</p><p> </p><p>Mieux vaut que je cherche le pavillon dont m’a parlé Teersa. Après quelques détours, je finis par remarquer une grande longère dont la porte est gardée par un Brave. Resh, je parie. Je gravis les quelques marches du perron et passe le garde comme si de rien était. Après tout, Teersa a bien confirmé que j’étais dans mon droit.</p><p>- Sale sans-mère, siffle Resh dans mon dos.</p><p>C’est la goutte d’eau. Je m’arrête net.</p><p>- Qu’est ce que tu viens de dire ?</p><p>- Va donc chercher ton lit, paria, et rêve de gagner l’Éclosion. C’est ton unique chance de voir ta victoire.</p><p>- Oh, parce que c’est le dortoir ? Comme c’est toi qui monte la garde, je croyais que c’était les latrines.</p><p>Il se tourne et brandit sa lance vers moi en me couvrant d’insultes. Je n’écoute pas ses vitupérations, je lui claque la porte au nez.</p><p>Mais ce qui m’attend à l’intérieur n’est guère plus agréable. Je suis accueillie par mon très cher ami Bast.</p><p>- Mais qui voilà donc, nous arrivant tout droit des terres sauvages ? La paria sans mère. Je vois que tu as encore la cicatrice de cette pierre que je t’ai jetée. C’est le plus beau de tous mes souvenirs.</p><p>- Qu’est ce que tu peux être odieux des fois, Bast ! Mais ferme-la ! Intervient sa partenaire.</p><p>Ce qui ne le dissuade pas pour autant.</p><p>- Oh, et t’as même essayé de t’habiller comme une vraie Nora ! C’est comme une truie qui aurait mis une robe. Alors, qu’est ce qui t’arrive, paria, tu ne dis rien ? Ou est-ce que tu as besoin de ma permission pour parler à un vrai Nora ?</p><p>- Tu comptes me parler tout le temps comme ça ?</p><p>- Tout le monde va tout le temps te parler comme ça, paria. Le Cœur de la Mère, c’est pas un endroit pour toi. Et en plus, tu n’as pas ta place à l’Éclosion.</p><p>On dirait un chien qui aboie plus qu’il ne mord, ce qui confirme ce que j’avais déjà deviné de lui. Sa vanité est son seul moteur ; son manque de confiance en lui, son seul point faible, qu’il veut masquer sous des dehors de brute. Je vais jouer un peu avec lui, ce sera peut-être suffisant pour le déstabiliser demain.</p><p>- Tu le sens. Tu sais déjà que tu vas perdre.</p><p>- Ha ! Je me suis entraîné toute ma vie pour l’Éclosion. Tu crois que j’ai peur de toi ? J’ai peur de rien du tout !</p><p>- Ah oui ? La confiance est silencieuse. Pas toi.</p><p>- Tu sais, je pense souvent au jour où je t’ai fait cette cicatrice. C’est mon souvenir préféré.</p><p>Je pousse un soupir languissant.</p><p>- Oui… La tête que tu as faite quand je t’ai fait sauter la pierre des mains était vraiment amusante. Mais j’imagine que tu gardes cette partie pour toi quand tu racontes l’histoire.</p><p>- Je t’ai marquée ce jour là, du sceau de la honte.</p><p>- Tout ce que tu as fait ce jour là m’a rendue plus forte. Tu verras. Tu comprendras demain. Au fait… Ta mèche ridicule, c’est pour cacher <em>ta</em> cicatrice ? En aurais tu honte ?</p><p>- Comment sais tu que – Sale petite – Ah, tu me fatigues. C’est l’heure pour Bast d’aller se coucher. C’est toi qui seras surprise demain, paria. Pas moi.</p><p>- Oh, tu vas fermer ta gueule ? Parce que ça, ce serait une vraie surprise.</p><p>Bon sang, j’en ai tellement marre de devoir me battre contre tous ces Nora stupides ! Cette journée n’a que trop duré. Je tourne les talons pour chercher un lit disponible. Le seul qui semble inoccupé est près de cette fille. Je ne veux pas discuter maintenant et j’essaie de le montrer sur ma figure, mais elle m’adresse la parole quand même.</p><p>- Joli travail avec Bast. Ça devrait le faire taire un moment. Du moins, jusqu’au matin.</p><p>Une alliée ? Je pourrais au moins faire l’effort d’être cordiale.</p><p>- On ne s’est pas encore rencontrées. Je suis Aloy.</p><p>- Oh, je sais qui tu es ! Tu es la compétition. Les autres… Ils vont finir l’Éclosion, pour la plupart. Mais la gagner ? C’est entre Bast, toi… et moi. Vala.</p><p>- Enchantée, Vala. Tu as raison. Je vais gagner, demain.</p><p>- <em>Ne célèbre pas la victoire avant de l’avoir arrachée, ma fille.</em> Ma mère m’a enseigné ça. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser, je vais aller dormir. J’ai l’intention d’être bien reposée quand je te ferai mordre la poussière, demain.</p><p>Un sourire complice nous unit. On donnera tout pour surpasser l’autre, demain, et nous nous respectons déjà pour ça.</p><p>- Ton lit est juste là.</p><p>- OK. Merci.</p><p>Elle a raison, ça fait plusieurs jours que je traîne mon manque de sommeil, et ça ne peut pas jouer en ma faveur. Assise sur mon lit, je réfléchis à prendre une herbe pour dormir vite et profondément. D’un autre côté, l’idée de partager un dortoir avec des dizaines de concurrents qui pourraient en profiter pour me mettre hors d’état de les battre… Je choisis de ne dormir que d’un œil, ce qui me laisse tout loisir pour tourner en rond dans ma tête. Aujourd’hui, j’ai perdu tout ce que j’avais, et j’ai découvert bien assez de nouveautés pour ruminer longtemps. Ce sera dur, demain.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Journal personnel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Utilisateur 3477895</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pour être honnête, Guangdong me manque déjà. J’avais un but, là bas. J’étais tout le temps occupée. Personne ici ne comprend ça. Sandy et Vanessa m’ont emmenée en soirée la semaine dernière. Pour fêter mon retour, je suppose. Un type au bar flippe quand il entend que je viens juste de revenir, et se comporte comme si j’avais vécu sous terre avec des taupes ou un truc du genre. Comme si je devrais avoir honte d’avoir voulu un job et gagner ma vie. Pff. Je suppose que c’est un choc des cultures inversé. Ou peut être que je devrais juste y retourner…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Donnée texte perdue quelque part dans le monde, attendant d’être découverte) </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. L'Eclosion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une main sur mon épaule me réveille en sursaut ; j’attrape ma lance par réflexe.</p><p>- Du calme, Aloy, me chuchote Vala. C’est l’aube, prépare toi.</p><p>Autour de moi, plusieurs braves secouent les aspirants encore endormis. Je parie que sans l’honnêteté de Vala, personne ne m’aurait réveillée.</p><p>Je n’ai clairement pas assez dormi, mais l’adrénaline suffit à me mettre immédiatement en état d’alerte. Une table a été disposée au milieu de la pièce avec de la nourriture. J’ai le ventre noué, mais je rafle quelques morceaux de pain et de viande séchée que je glisse dans ma besace. Qui sait combien de temps cela va durer. Je rassemble mes armes et me range parmi mes concurrents devant la longère. Il fait très froid, ce matin, et les nuages gris annoncent la neige. Tant mieux. Je me suis entraînée par tous les temps, même les tempêtes les plus violentes. Je doute que ce soit le cas des autres. J’aperçois le regard mauvais de Resh, qui rejoint un groupe de Braves. Je n’entends pas ce qu’ils se disent, et très vite ils partent chacun de leur côté.</p><p>- Ils vont se poster à différentes étapes de l’épreuve, m’indique Vala qui a suivi mon regard. Pour surveiller le déroulement de l’Éclosion.</p><p>Ou me pousser dans un ravin, dans le cas de Resh.</p><p>Un Brave s’approche de notre groupe et nous fait signe de le suivre. C’est dans le silence que nous traversons le Cœur de la Mère, en une longue colonne. Quelques habitants sortent de chez eux pour nous regarder passer. Des parents adressent des bénédictions à leur progéniture. Je garde les yeux fixés sur le dos de Bast, en essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête. Je dois me concentrer.</p><p>Notre guide nous fait traverser les terres sauvages en direction du Berceau de la Mère. Je connais ces sentiers par cœur. Je les parcourais hier encore ; aujourd’hui, ils me semblent différents. Que je le veuille ou non, cette vie est derrière moi.</p><p>La Montagne Sacrée se rapproche au fil de nos pas. Le Démon de Métal sur sa crête semble nous guetter ; je ne l’ai jamais vu d’aussi près. Je comprends que c’est notre destination quand le Brave s’arrête devant une falaise immense et nous la désigne du menton. Avec un sourire sardonique et une profonde révérence, Bast me laisse passer la première. Je n’aime pas l’avoir dans mon dos, mais je ne laisse pas passer un défi. Il croit que je vais me ridiculiser ; qu’il attende. Il verra.</p><p>J’empoigne les premières prises, Vala à ma suite. Nous grimpons côte à côte et bientôt, toute la surface de la falaise est constellée d’une trentaine de candidats plus ou moins doués. Certains vont vite, très vite, comme si le but était d’arriver en haut le premier. Mais ce n’est pas ça, l’épreuve. Ce serait trop simple. C’est juste une mise en bouche, et je préfère économiser mes forces.</p><p>Je suis bousculée et me rattrape juste à temps lorsque Bast se hisse entre Vala et moi. Il agite ses sourcils dans ma direction avant de grimper plus haut, plus vite. Il est déjà essoufflé. Avec Vala, nous nous regardons, amusées. Quel crétin prétentieux.</p><p>Au sommet de la falaise, c’est Resh qui nous attend. Les autres se rassemblent autour de lui. Je me dépêche de m’éloigner du rebord, au cas où, et me plante juste devant lui, au premier rang.</p><p>- Braves, préparez-vous ! Nous allons lâcher un troupeau de machines sur vous. Vous devez en abattre une, prélever un trophée de sa carcasse, et le déposer sur l’autel en fin de parcours. Le premier gagne l’épreuve ; pour les autres, il vous suffira de la terminer, sans contrainte de temps. Que la Toute-Mère vous guide.</p><p>Alors que je saisis mon arc, il me siffle à la figure :</p><p>- Qu’est qu’il faut faire pour que tu dégages ?</p><p>Je hausse les épaules et lui tourne le dos, surveillant la crête de la montagne. J’entends une cavalcade furieuse, et bientôt surgit un troupeau de Brouteurs en déroute. J’en cible un avec mon focus et bande mon arc. Je reste immobile pendant la visée, malgré la vitesse du troupeau qui avance sur moi. Je lâche ma corde et roule sur le côté, juste à temps pour être hors de portée de leurs sabots ; les Brouteurs filent derrière moi, sauf le mien, proprement abattu. Je me dépêche de prélever son cœur, ne prenant pas le temps de l’extirper correctement ; il y a encore des câbles accrochés dessus, mais tant pis. J’ai été la première à obtenir mon trophée et le lève au dessus de ma tête dans un cri de défi. Voilà ce que valent vos parias.</p><p>Mon triomphe est de courte durée. Mon trophée me saute des mains et vole en éclats, transpercé par une flèche. Je me retourne et découvre Bast, avec un sourire satisfait, qui abaisse son arc et détale vers le portique marquant la suite du parcours, son trophée solidement accroché à sa ceinture.</p><p>Je ne sais pas ce qui m’est le plus insupportable, l’idée de ma défaite inévitable ou le rire de Resh.</p><p>- Ton trophée est en miettes, paria, on dirait qu’il va t’en falloir un autre !</p><p>Je commence à comprendre qu’avec ces deux-là ligués contre moi, je n’avais aucune chance dès le départ. Ils pourront commettre les pires tricheries en toute impunité. J’ai peut-être perdu l’Éclosion, mais il me reste toujours mon honneur et mon orgueil. Je ne lâcherai rien. Je me lance à la poursuite du troupeau de Brouteurs, bien déterminée à prélever un deuxième trophée. La neige commence à tomber. Mes mains tremblent et mes deux premiers tirs sont inefficaces. Je finis par me reprendre, et c’est mon lance-câble qui fait tomber les derniers Brouteurs. Vite ! J’arrache un cœur au hasard et cours à toute vitesse vers le portique. D’une manière ou d’une autre, je dois les rattraper ! En dépit du danger, je ne ralentis pas sur la corniche glissante qui longe un précipice. Les tentacules du Démon de Métal, juste au-dessus de ma tête, semblent me narguer. Je gagne du terrain ; j’ai presque rattrapé les derniers concurrents. J’entends leurs pas au-dessus de ma tête. Un Brave les encourage.</p><p>- Doucement mais sûrement, gamins. Vous avez seulement besoin de finir le parcours. Vous êtes les derniers ? La paria est derrière vous ?</p><p>- Elle était derrière moi ! Répond une fille.</p><p>La corniche s’interrompt devant une falaise abrupte, sur laquelle ont été placés des prises et des degrés ; je me hisse lestement jusqu’à une plateforme où m’attend le vieux Brave.</p><p>- Tu es la dernière, fillette. Autant marcher. Bast va gagner, ou Vala. Mais tu deviendras Brave tant que tu arrives au bout.</p><p>Des passerelles rudimentaires descendent puis remontent à flanc de falaise, et font des boucles autour de la montagne. Simple, mais long ; c’est juste une question de vitesse et d’endurance. Je ne rattraperai jamais les autres avec un tel retard. Mais au-dessus de ce parcours... Des poteaux branlants plantés en contrebas, une tyrolienne usée accrochée à un arbre mort, presque déraciné… Un raccourci !</p><p>Suivant mon regard, le Brave intervient.</p><p>- N’y pense même pas ! C’est un vieux sentier, abandonné depuis longtemps. Il tombe en ruine. Mieux vaut arriver dernière que ne pas arriver du tout.</p><p>Du danger ? Comme si ça allait m’arrêter. Je prends mon élan et m’élance.</p><p>- Wow, wow, wow, par la Toute-Mère, tu es folle ? Tu vas te tuer !</p><p>Je saute sur le sommet du premier poteau. Le deuxième. Mince, la corniche est encore loin, plus que je n’avais anticipé. Heureusement, le poteau commence à basculer vers l’avant. Je saute juste à temps pour attraper le rebord de la corniche à deux mains ; un peu plus et je m’écrasais en bas.</p><p>- Ce n’est pas plus facile ensuite ! Tu es dingue de prendre ce chemin !</p><p>Je ne l’écoute plus, j’ai déjà détalé. Ce raccourci m’a déjà fait gagner une précieuse minute ; maintenant je n’ai pas d’autre choix qu’aller de l’avant. En dessous de moi, j’entends les autres concurrents qui s’interpellent avec bonne humeur.</p><p>- Qui est en tête ? Je n’y vois rien !</p><p>- Bast, et Vala juste derrière.</p><p>Allez, allez, plus vite ! Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner. Arrête de traîner, Aloy !</p><p>La tyrolienne. Je ne réfléchis pas à la solidité de l’arbre sur lequel elle est arrimée, je me lance. Par chance, ça tient.</p><p>- Hé ! Là bas ! La paria !</p><p>- Sur la vieille piste ? Elle est complètement tarée !</p><p>Bien. Je gagne du terrain. Mais ce n’est pas suffisant ! Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite. Mes poumons sont en feu. Je ne regarde pas où je mets les pieds, mon instinct est tout seul sur le coup. Je ne ralentis même pas pour traverser un précipice sur le tronc d’un arbre mort au bois pourri. Je saute sur la paroi d’en face comme si j’avais un Dents-de-Scie à mes trousses. Plus haut, plus vite. Un autre arbre mort forme un pont juste au-dessus du chemin de mes concurrents ; je distingue leurs formes à travers la neige.</p><p>- Regardez ! La paria nous arattrapés !</p><p>- Comment est-elle arrivée là haut ?</p><p>Ma piste s’interrompt au bord d’une falaise ; il faut descendre. Mon regard tombe sur une vieille souche qui devrait supporter mon poids. Dans ma besace, j’ai toujours ma corde et mon grappin pour ces cas là ; descendre le long d’une paroi est tellement fastidieux. Je préfère me jeter dans le vide, dos au sol, lancer mon grappin pour le planter dans la souche et me laisser glisser à toute vitesse le long de la corde. Je suis en bas en un clin d’œil et tire d’un grand coup sec pour décrocher le grappin. Je n’interromps pas ma course, un œil devant moi, l’autre sur la corde que j’enroule pour la remettre à sa place.</p><p>Allez, j’y suis presque. Je sais que j’en ai doublé plein. Chaque précipice qu’ils contournent, je le traverse, me faisant gagner à chaque fois un temps précieux. Je me suis entraînée toute ma vie, et malgré mes muscles qui protestent, malgré mon souffle court, je ne peux pas m’arrêter d’essayer. Ils avaient leur tribu, moi j’avais les terres sauvages. La précision n’a jamais été suffisante. Je dois être parfaite. Allez, tu ne peux pas les laisser te battre !</p><p>Encore une falaise à escalader, et cette fois c’est sur un tentacule du Démon de Métal que je cours. Le métal gelé est glissant, mais je tiens bon. Encore un précipice de traversé, encore du temps de gagné. Une tyrolienne maintenant, et je serai sur la même piste que les autres. Alors que je glisse, j’aperçois Bast, talonné par Vala. Oui ! Je peux réussir ! J’atterris juste devant eux. Ne te retourne pas, Aloy, cours, vite, vite !</p><p>Une Brave nous attend face à un autel, juste derrière une ligne d’arrivée matérialisée par des planches de bois. Je me jette en avant, et plante mon trophée à ses pieds.</p><p>Une toute petite seconde avant Bast et Vala.</p><p>Je l’ai fait. J’ai gagné.</p><p>Bast explose de colère.</p><p>- Elle n’a pas gagné ! La paria a triché !</p><p>La Brave se redresse, et dit d’une voix forte :</p><p>- Une paria ? Gagner l’Éclosion ? Jamais.</p><p>Mon ventre se serre. Non ! Après tous mes efforts, être éliminée simplement par leur mauvaise foi ?</p><p>- Car c’est une Brave, désormais !</p><p>Au début, je ne réagis pas. Puis Vala me serre le bras avec un grand sourire.</p><p>- Tu as réussi !</p><p>La femme continue, des rides chaleureuses plissant le coin de ses yeux.</p><p>- Vous êtes tous des Braves, tant que vous posez votre trophée sur l’autel ! Mais c’est Aloy, jadis paria, désormais Brave, qui est la première d’entre v-</p><p>Une flèche transperce sa poitrine.</p><p>Choquée, je regarde en tous sens pour trouver le tueur.</p><p>Et l’enfer s’abat sur nous.</p><p>Flèches de feu, flèches explosives, grenades de toutes sortes fondent sur nous par dizaines. A travers les flocons de neige, je distingue des ombres bouger. Ils s’apprêtent à tirer de nouveau, mais je ne réagis pas. Je suis tétanisée. Je vois les autres tomber un à un, transpercés, démembrés, des jeunes de mon âge que j’aurais pu connaître dans les jours à venir, réduits à un tas de chair sanglante. La neige n’est plus si blanche.</p><p>- Aloy !</p><p>Vala me sort de ma torpeur en me tirant par le bras, et nous met à couvert derrière un rocher.</p><p>- Continuez de les épingler jusqu’à ce que les autres arrivent ! Ordonne une voix masculine.</p><p>- On ne peut pas rester ici ! Crie Vala. Elle me montre du doigt une tyrolienne qui descend jusque dans la vallée.</p><p>- C’est notre seule échappatoire, mais on n’y parviendra pas sous les tirs.</p><p>Elle a raison. Il faut que je me reprenne.</p><p>- Ils ne peuvent pas tirer s’ils sont morts. Vala, tu les tiens occupés, je vais trouver un angle de tir.</p><p>Elle hoche la tête puis interpelle Bast, caché derrière un rocher voisin.</p><p>- Bast, tu es avec nous ?</p><p>- Je suis avec vous !</p><p>- Allons-y. Maintenant !</p><p>J’active mon focus et slalome à toute vitesse entre les tirs. Mon focus dessine les silhouettes des tireurs en rouge, celles de mes camarades en bleu. Cher focus, même capable de distinguer les alliés des ennemis ! De cette manière, je peux voir à quel moment les tueurs encochent leurs flèches pour mieux les esquiver.</p><p>Je longe une falaise pour contourner les ennemis, et bande mon arc. A leur tour de sentir la mort de près. Ne réfléchis pas, Aloy, fais comme si c’était des machines. Vise la tête. Ils ne sont pas humains.</p><p>Un à un, je liquide les tireurs ennemis. Du coin de l’œil, je vois que la plupart de mes camarades encore debout font de même. De vrais Braves. Pourtant, le découragement ne tarde pas à nous gagner. Il reste si peu d’entre nous. Et il arrive toujours plus de tueurs. J’entends mes alliés paniquer.</p><p>- Il y en a trop ! On ne peut pas les vaincre !</p><p>- On ne se relâche pas ! Tuez-les ! Tuez les envahisseurs !</p><p>C'est la voix de Bast, qui réussit à galvaniser les nôtres.</p><p>Quoi qu’il en soit, je n’ai presque plus de flèches. Heureusement, les tirs ennemis s’estompent.</p><p>- Vite ! À la tyrolienne !</p><p>Vala, Bast et quelques autres aident les blessés à rejoindre leur seul espoir de survie. A chaque silhouette que je vois glisser sur le câble, mon ventre se desserre un peu. On peut les sauver.</p><p>Mais un cri guerrier retentit et une véritable armée d’hommes masqués avance sur nous. Leur chef rugit :</p><p>- Tuez-les tous ! Pas de témoin, pas de survivant !</p><p>Bast, Vala et moi échangeons des regards. Sans se parler, on sait qu’on pense à la même chose. On doit gagner du temps pour que les autres puissent descendre.</p><p>Vala empoigne sa lance, et hurle :</p><p>- Pour la Toute-Mère !</p><p>Tous les trois, nous courons à la rencontre de l’ennemi. On ne peut pas gagner, mais on leur en fera voir.</p><p>Planter sa lance dans un humain n’a pas le même effet que dans une machine. En un sens, c’est plus simple. La précision est moins importante, et la peau se transperce plus facilement qu’une plaque de métal. Les composants se détachent tout seuls. Mais selon l’angle, ça grince toujours un peu. Et les cris d’agonie sont beaucoup plus perçants.</p><p>Il en arrive toujours plus. On cède du terrain. Il ne reste plus que nous trois désormais ; les autres sont morts ou sauvés.</p><p>Vala a trouvé refuge derrière l’autel en bois ; Bast et moi derrière un rocher. Nous sommes venus à bout de vague de guerriers, mais il reste des tireurs embusqués qui font pleuvoir le feu sur nous.</p><p>Au moment où je vais sortir de mon refuge pour essayer de glaner des flèches sur les cadavres, Bast me tire violemment par le bras pour me faire reculer.</p><p>La mort s’abat à l’endroit où je me trouvais une seconde plus tôt. Une rafale de billes de métal, projetées à une vitesse surhumaine dans un fracas assourdissant. Projetées par une machine. Un engin de métal porté par un homme, avec des munitions qui semblent infinies. Il arrose le champ de bataille de ses tirs, transperçant l’autel servant de couverture à Vala. Projetée en arrière, elle tombe sur le dos et ne bouge plus. La neige autour d’elle devient rouge.</p><p>Saisie par l’horreur, je hurle. Je ne vois Bast se précipiter vers elle que lorsqu’il est trop tard. Que lorsqu’il s’écroule près d’elle, transpercé de toutes parts.</p><p>Je n’ai pas été assez rapide. Je n’ai pas été suffisante. Je suis seule.</p><p>Je cours sous les tirs, arrachant des cadavres quelques flèches au passage, puis retourne me mettre à couvert. Ok, il me restait deux flèches, en voilà quatre autres. Non, trois, celle-ci est cassée. Cinq flèches pour me tirer d’affaire. Si je veux survivre, je n’ai pas droit à l’erreur. Grâce à mon focus, je ne quitte pas des yeux le tueur avec son engin de mort. Je bande mon arc, toujours à l’abri de mon rocher. Quand je sortirai, j’aurai moins d’une seconde pour l’abattre, sinon ce sera moi. Respire, Aloy.</p><p>C’est la seconde la plus longue de ma vie, mais mon tir est parfait. L’homme à l’engin de mort s’écroule. Je survivrai, pour le moment.</p><p>Prise d’une euphorie teintée de désespoir, je cours vers l’homme que je viens d’abattre et soulève son engin. Bon sang que c’est lourd. En un coup d’œil rapide, mon focus m’apprend son nom, canon de Porte-Mort, et comment l’utiliser. Facile.</p><p>En quelques minutes, je sème la mort dans les rangs ennemis. Pour Vala, pour Bast, pour tous les autres qui sont tombés aujourd’hui. Je les abats jusqu’au dernier.</p><p>Quand tout est fini, je repose le canon. J’espère ne plus jamais avoir à m’en servir. Un reflet attire mon œil vers le cadavre de leur chef. C’est un focus qui brille sous le soleil que je n’ai pas vu arriver. J'empoche l'appareil, quand j’entends des pas crisser dans la neige derrière moi. Je me redresse d’un coup et me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec une montagne de muscles qui m’empoigne par la gorge. Pas assez attentive, pas assez rapide. Il serre fort et me soulève. Je ne peux plus respirer. Je me débats, je plante mes ongles dans son bras, mais il est beaucoup trop fort. Une mâchoire carrée, des sourcils noirs, un crâne rasé sur les côtés. Le teint olive des Carja. Il avance vers le bord de la falaise et me suspend dans le vide. De son autre main, il saisit une dague courbe et l’approche de ma gorge. Je vois des taches sombres danser devant mes yeux.</p><p>- Tourne ton visage vers le soleil, petite.</p><p>Il entaille ma gorge, mais pas profondément, et me jette au sol sur le côté. Je vois l’empennage d’une flèche dépasser de son épaule, et derrière lui…</p><p>Rost. Il ne m’a pas abandonnée.</p><p>Le tueur se tourne vers lui et esquive les flèches suivantes ; Rost saisit sa lance et charge. Je voudrais me lever, aller l’aider ; à nous deux c’est sûr qu’on peut le vaincre ! Mais mes membres trop longtemps privés d’air ne me répondent plus, et je peine à garder conscience. Couchée sur le côté, j’assiste au combat, impuissante. Rost est doué, mais son adversaire l’est au moins autant. C’est un combat farouche qui les oppose. Rost bloque la lame du tueur avec sa lance ; nez contre nez, ils s’engagent dans un duel de force. Soudain, la lance de Rost se casse et l’ennemi lui plante sa dague dans le ventre. Horrifiée, je vois Rost s’effondrer. Au vu de la blessure, je sais que sa mort sera lente, mais inévitable. Ma tête tourne ; je ne vais pas pouvoir lutter beaucoup plus longtemps contre l’inconscience. Je ne vois plus rien. Comme dans un cauchemar, j’entends la voix du tueur.</p><p>- Faites tout exploser. Puis retournez à votre travail.</p><p>- A vos ordres.</p><p>C’est la fin. Pendant des années, j’ai vécu pour ce jour, sans savoir que ce serait le dernier. J’entends le bruit d’un chariot qu’on tire, puis celui d’un briquet. Leurs pas qui s’éloignent dans la neige. Puis plus rien.</p><p>J’accueille l’inconscience à bras ouverts.</p><p> </p><p>- Aloy !</p><p>C’est la voix de Rost. Il veut que je me réveille, il veut que j’aille m’entraîner. Mais je suis fatiguée. Laisse-moi dormir, Rost.</p><p>Je sens qu’on me traîne dans la neige. Ce n’est pas un rêve.</p><p>- Aloy… SURVIS !</p><p>Je bascule dans le vide. J’ouvre les yeux, je vois Rost au dessus de moi, penché sur le rebord de la falaise. Et dans une explosion assourdissante, le monde prend feu. Le hurlement d’agonie de Rost accompagne ma chute. Puis c’est le noir, et le silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Les entrailles de la Montagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rouge. C’est la couleur de la douleur, du feu liquide qui parcourt tous mes membres. Elle me rappelle celle d’une machine en colère. Celle du sang. Celle des chairs disloquées dans l’explosion. Non, ne pas y penser. L’inconscience, vague de fraîcheur et d’oubli, voilà ce que j’appelle de tous mes vœux, lors de mes brèves périodes d’éveil. Ne plus rien ressentir.</p><p>Mes cauchemars se mélangent à la réalité. Je crois qu’on me transporte dans une grotte, mais aussitôt je tombe et c’est une chute sans fin dans la ruine de mon enfance, parmi les stalactites de pierre et les cadavres desséchés. Ai-je rêvé le brancard dont les secousses m’arrachent des gémissements, et la voix de Teersa ? <em>Elle ne doit pas mourir ! </em>Rost qui m’attend devant notre cabane, <em>Aloy, je suis désolé, </em>Lansra et son regard mauvais, <em>c’est un blasphème de la conduire ici ! </em>Et Teersa de nouveau, <em>il est normal qu’on la conduise auprès de sa mère.</em></p><p>Rien ne fait sens, et je m’en fiche. Je veux juste que la douleur s’arrête. Je ne veux plus voir les yeux vides de Vala, son ventre troué par les balles de plomb, le dernier regard de Rost avant qu’il…</p><p>Je voudrais ne plus vivre.</p><p>Pourtant, mon corps s’acharne. Mon cœur veut battre. Mes poumons persistent à se remplir d’air. Ma gorge en feu accepte avec reconnaissance potion amère sur potion amère.</p><p>Mais rien ne fait taire le cri d’agonie de Rost, qui résonne à l’infini dans ma tête. Rien n’efface le regard fou du Carja qui m’étrangle. La mort est partout, mais elle refuse de me prendre.</p><p>Alors j’affronte mes cauchemars. Je n’ai rien d’autre à faire. Les événements des derniers jours tournent en boucle dans ma tête.</p><p>J’ignore combien de temps je reste dans cet entre-deux. Progressivement, la douleur physique reflue et mes phases d’éveil deviennent plus longues que mes cauchemars. Ce n’est pas un soulagement pour autant. La réalité est pire que tout ce que mon cerveau fébrile peut imaginer.</p><p>Qu’aurais-je dû faire autrement ? Aurais-je pu faire autrement ?</p><p>La réponse à ces questions me déchire d’une toute autre douleur, quand j’ose la regarder en face.</p><p>J’aurais dû être plus rapide. Plus vigilante. Plus forte. J’aurais dû les sauver. Je n’aurais pas dû survivre.</p><p>Je n’aurais pas dû rejeter Rost. Les derniers mots que je lui ai adressés étaient dictés par le dépit. Il valait mieux que ça.</p><p>Puis vient le moment où rester allongée à regarder une voûte de pierre devient plus insoutenable que le fait d’essayer de bouger. Péniblement, je me redresse. J’essaie de me distraire de la douleur provoquée par mes mouvements en observant mon environnement. Je suis sur un lit confortable garni de fourrures, dans une caverne illuminée de bougies. Où ? Par réflexe, j’active la cartographie de mon focus… Sans effet. Je porte la main à ma tempe : rien ! Perdu ? Non ! Pas lui aussi ! Non, non, non, non, non !</p><p>La panique accentue ma douleur. Je m’oblige à calmer ma respiration, et à réfléchir. Je ne porte que ma tunique de dessous, quelqu’un m’a retiré mes autres vêtements. Ils sont hors de vue, ainsi que mes armes. Je dois sortir d’ici et retrouver mes affaires, en espérant que mon focus soit parmi elles. Mais d’abord, se mettre debout, et que ma tête cesse de tourner…</p><p> </p><p>Les premiers pas sont les plus difficiles, je dois longer la paroi pour me soutenir. Faible, vulnérable. J’ai horreur de ça. Je me traîne péniblement jusqu’à un couloir qui semble taillé dans la roche. Mes muscles s’échauffent et la douleur s’estompe. Je suis dans une ruine antique ! Là, cette porte aux lumières rouges… Il y avait la même dans la ruine où j’ai trouvé mon focus. Le couloir débouche sur plusieurs salles, toutes éclairées de centaines de bougies. De plus en plus à l’aise avec mon corps, je boitille dans chacune d’elles à la recherche de mes affaires. C’est dans la dernière que je les trouve. Mes vêtements, nettoyés et raccommodés consciencieusement. Plus aucune tache de sang. Mes armes, un peu abîmées. Il faudra que je les répare et que je refasse des munitions… Plus tard. Mais où est mon focus ? Ah ! Voilà, OK. Je l’applique à ma tempe et pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, j’ai l’impression de réellement respirer. J’active la localisation… Oh ! Bande d’hypocrites ! Je suis dans la Montagne Sacrée. C’est une ruine antique ! De celles où il est interdit de pénétrer ! Quand Rost apprendra ça...</p><p>Cette pensée spontanée agit comme une douche froide. Avant que le désespoir ne me fasse perdre pied, je bloque toute émotion. Ne rien ressentir. Je commence à savoir bien le faire.</p><p>Je m’habille avec peine et fixe mes armes dans mon dos.</p><p>En glissant machinalement une main dans ma poche, je sens le froid du métal au bout de mes doigts. Le focus, celui que j’ai pris sur un tueur. Je l’avais oublié. Alors, qu’est ce que tu peux me dire ? Je le tiens devant moi et force mon propre focus à s’y connecter. Des lumières tourbillonnent et une liste de données apparaît. Soudain, l’appareil court-circuite en me brûlant les doigts. Je le lâche par terre et souffle sur la brûlure en évaluant les dégâts virtuels. Mon focus n’a pas eu le temps de tout récupérer, seules deux données de la liste sont disponibles. Je choisis la première… Et le visage de mes cauchemars apparaît en hologramme. Je le reconnais tout de suite, je peux dessiner ses contours même les yeux fermés. Le Carja qui m’a étranglée et qui a fait exploser Rost. Sa voix, légèrement déformée par l’appareil, me donne des frissons. Je dois me concentrer pour ne pas retourner là bas, sur la crête, et revivre le carnage.</p><p>
  <em>- A tous les commandants, arrêtez de creuser et rendez-vous tout de suite au point de mission. Évitez si possible tout contact avec les Nora. Mais si jamais ils vous repèrent, ne laissez aucun témoin. Prenez connaissance de votre cible dans l’image ci-jointe. Je compte sur vous.</em>
</p><p>Derrière l’hologramme, se dessine une carte en relief de l’Étreinte. Un pointeur indique le Cœur de la Mère. Il a parlé d’une image... J’ouvre l’autre donnée.</p><p>Et tombe face à face avec… moi-même. Mon hologramme arbore un sourire sardonique.</p><p>
  <em>- Qui te dit que je suis comme les autres ?</em>
</p><p>Ma première conversation avec Olin me revient en mémoire. Ils ont réussi à me voir dans son focus ? Comment c’est possible ?</p><p>Soudainement, un autre hologramme apparaît à côté du mien. Une femme qui me ressemble, mais plus âgée et avec des cheveux plus courts. Ses vêtements sont bizarres.</p><p>
  <em>- Faites vite alors. Je dois entrer.</em>
</p><p><em>- Attention, Identiscan, </em>lui répond une voix synthétique.</p><p>
  <em>- Il faut que tu arrêtes d’écouter Ted et que tu commences à m’écouter, moi.</em>
</p><p>D’où est-ce que ça vient ? Et de quand ? Des volutes mauves tournent entre nos deux portraits et des chiffres défilent, puis tout se fige. 99,47 %. Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ? Sur mon hologramme apparaissent le mot EXTERMINER et des coordonnées géographiques.Je regarde le portrait de cette femme qui me ressemble tant. Est-ce que tu es ma mère ? Mais pourquoi essayer de me tuer juste parce que je te ressemble ?</p><p>Un bruit résonne juste derrière moi. Mon corps traumatisé réagit tout seul et manque de planter une flèche entre les deux yeux de Teersa.</p><p>- Aloy, tu es réveillée !</p><p>Je reprends mon souffle et baisse mon arc.</p><p>- C’est toi qui m’as amenée ici ?</p><p>- Dépêche-toi, il faut que tu me suives.</p><p>- Mais où ça ?</p><p>- A l’endroit où tu es venue au monde, me répond-elle sans m’attendre.</p><p>Je la suis tant bien que mal. Elle va vite, et je peine encore. Elle s’arrête devant une porte de bunker. J’en profite pour demander :</p><p>- Est ce que ma mère me ressemble ? Mais avec des cheveux courts ? Je l’ai vue...</p><p>Teersa fixe silencieusement la porte, bouche ouverte. Puis elle répond lentement :</p><p>- Disons que c’est peu probable. Ce n’est pas une femme qui t’a mise au monde. Tu es née de la Montagne.</p><p>- Je… Hein ? Mais, qu’est ce que tu racontes ?</p><p>- Viens.</p><p>Elle ouvre la porte antique comme si cette machinerie n’avait aucun secret pour elle. Je ne comprends plus rien, et une boule d’angoisse me serre le ventre. Je vais enfin avoir les réponses pour lesquelles j’ai tant sacrifié, mais j’ai un mauvais pressentiment.</p><p>La grande porte s’ouvre sur une salle gigantesque. Je remarque d’abord les innombrables bougies, les autels, et un tentacule du Démon de Métal qui jaillit de la voûte. Puis au fond, immense, triangulaire, au design résolument antique, une porte.</p><p>- Quel est cet endroit ?</p><p>Teersa avance à petits pas dans la salle. Je la suis.</p><p>- La chambre sacrée, où la Toute-Mère a vaincu le Démon de Métal, et t’a donné naissance. Aloy, le massacre de l’Éclosion n’était que le premier d’une série de désastres. Les guerriers que nous avons envoyés traquer les tueurs ont été piégés et décimés. La tribu est au bord de l’extinction.</p><p>- Mais quel lien avec l’endroit où je suis née ?</p><p>- Eh bien en fait, j’espère… Qu’il y en a un.</p><p>Teersa me guide jusqu’aux quelques marches qui conduisent à la grande porte.</p><p>- C’est ici que nous t’avons découverte. Nous avons entendu tes pleurs, nous sommes venues voir, et tu étais là.</p><p>- J’étais… juste posée là ?</p><p>- C’est ça.</p><p>- Alors ça veut dire que je viens de derrière la porte !</p><p>- Effectivement, c’est ce que je pense depuis le premier jour. Que tu nous viens des entrailles de la Montagne. Un cadeau de la Toute-Mère en personne. Mais il y avait les autres… Lansra, par exemple, qui avait peur qu’une force obscure t’ait envoyée là. Pas un cadeau, mais une malédiction.</p><p>L’émotion me serre la gorge. Je ne sais comment classer ces informations. Je suis tendue comme une corde d’arc prête à rompre. Je monte les quelques marches.</p><p>- Mais ce n’est pas une déesse !</p><p>- Aloy !</p><p>Je me tourne vers Teersa, avec l’envie de la secouer pour la ramener à la raison. Je me contente de lui crier :</p><p>- C’est une porte !</p><p>Je m’oblige à prendre une inspiration profonde. Elle ne fait que m’aider, depuis toujours. Je ne dois pas lâcher mes frustrations sur elle. Ne fais pas comme avec Rost…</p><p>J’avance vers la porte en essayant de retrouver mon calme.</p><p>- Il doit y avoir des gens derrière. Ma mère…</p><p>Une lumière rouge apparaît au centre de la porte et s’élargit pour dessiner des motifs triangulaires.</p><p>
  <em>- Attention, Identiscan.</em>
</p><p>Derrière-moi, j’entends Teersa tomber à genoux en poussant de grandes exclamations.</p><p>- La Déesse ! Elle parle !</p><p>Le portrait de la femme qui me ressemble apparaît sous mes yeux, tandis que des rayons de lumière rouge me parcourent des pieds à la tête.</p><p>
  <em>- Erreur. Registre alpha corrompu. Confirmation de l’identité impossible. Accès refusé.</em>
</p><p>- Non… Non, non, non, NON ! S’il vous plaît !</p><p>Je tombe à genoux devant la porte hermétiquement close. C’est tout ? Tout ce pour quoi je me suis battue ? J’ai travaillé toute ma vie, j’ai gagné l’Éclosion, survécu à un massacre, perdu Rost… Pour ça ? Derrière, il y a le monde d’où je viens, des gens qui m’attendent, peut-être ma mère ! En sanglotant, je martèle mes poings sur la porte, jusqu’à en saigner. Teersa me prend les bras pour m’en empêcher et m’attire dans son étreinte.</p><p>- Aloy. La Toute-Mère t’a parlé. Elle te connaît !</p><p>Je me force à contenir mes sanglots avant de lui répondre.</p><p>- Tu n’as pas dû bien entendre. Elle ne m’a PAS reconnue !</p><p>- A cause de la corruption. Ce sont les mots de la Déesse. J’en suis sûre, si tu dissous la corruption, elle te verra distinctement.</p><p>Je me dégage des bras de Teersa. Je ne crois pas à sa Déesse, ce n’est à mes yeux qu’une vieille porte qui refuse de s’ouvrir. Mais ses mots m’atteignent. Dissoudre la corruption… Agir plutôt que se morfondre. Trouver une solution. Ça, ça me parle.</p><p>- Comment je dois m’y prendre ?</p><p>- Tu m’as parlé de visions. D’une femme aux cheveux courts.</p><p>- Oui. Les tueurs sont venus pour moi, parce que je lui ressemble.</p><p>- Ces gens sont beaucoup trop puissants pour toi. Tu n’as aucune autre piste ?</p><p>Je hoche la tête. Un plan se forme déjà dans mon esprit.</p><p>- Olin. C’était l’un des visiteurs, juste avant l’Éclosion. C’est par ses yeux que les tueurs m’ont vue. Il vit à Meridian.</p><p>- Tu vas donc devoir quitter les Terres Sacrées.</p><p>Je soupire, et hausse les épaules. Je viens d’arracher à grand prix une place dans la tribu… Mais c’est peut-être mieux ainsi.</p><p>- J’ai été une paria toute ma vie. Je peux être une exilée.</p><p>- Non, il y a un autre moyen. Viens, on va arranger ça.</p><p> </p><p>Nous sortons de la chambre sacrée et je suis Teersa à travers le dédale de salles et de couloirs.</p><p>- Tu m’as dit que la tribu était au bord de l’extinction… Explique-moi.</p><p>- Après le massacre de l’Éclosion, nous avons envoyé une grande escouade à la poursuite des tueurs. Moins de la moitié est revenue.</p><p>- Comment ont-ils été vaincus ?</p><p>- Les tueurs ne combattent pas seuls. Ils sont capables d’influencer les machines. Ils les corrompent, les rendent folles.</p><p>- Alors, ils se sont échappés.</p><p>- Oui. Et la seule chose sur laquelle mes sœurs matriarches ont réussi à se mettre d’accord, c’est de chanter l’Hymne de la Rédemption et d’implorer l’aide de la Toute-Mère. Comme si elle ne voulait pas qu’on prenne les choses en main.</p><p>- Et donc, quel est ton plan ?</p><p>- Ça, c’était ça, mon plan ! Te montrer l’endroit où tu es née et te laisser suivre le chemin que la Toute-Mère te destinait !</p><p> </p><p>Nous sortons enfin de la Montagne. Le Guet de la Mère m’accueille fraîchement, sous une pluie battante qui me trempe jusqu’aux os en quelques secondes. Les autres Hautes-Matriarches nous attendent dehors.</p><p>- Laisse moi faire la parlotte, me glisse Teersa avec un sourire.</p><p>C’est Jezza qui s’approche la première.</p><p>- Alors ça y est ?</p><p>- Oui. Je lui ai montré. Mes sœurs, la Déesse s’est adressée à Aloy. Elle lui a dit de dissoudre la corruption.</p><p>Lansra se détourne avec une exclamation de dépit.</p><p>- Mais comment doit-elle s’y prendre ? Demande Jezza.</p><p>- Elle va devoir s’aventurer au-delà de nos Terres Sacrées.</p><p>- Une Chercheuse ?</p><p>Teersa hoche la tête en souriant.</p><p>- Si c’est le vœu de la Déesse, qu’il en soit ainsi, dit Jezza.</p><p>- Vous voulez faire de cette chose une Chercheuse ? Siffle Lansra.</p><p>- Ma sœur ! Pour une fois, Lansra, rallie-toi à nous !</p><p>- Pfff ! Ce péché sera le vôtre, pas le mien ! Faites-la Chercheuse et puisse-t-elle ne jamais remettre les pieds ici !</p><p>Alors que Lansra s’éloigne en maugréant et en secouant la tête, Teersa et Jezza m’empoignent chacune une épaule.</p><p>- Aloy, par la grâce sacrée de l’unique Déesse, nous te consacrons aujourd’hui Chercheuse de la tribu Nora, déclame Teersa.</p><p>Jezza poursuit :</p><p>- Aucune barrière ne t’empêchera désormais d’accomplir ta mission. Que la Toute-Mère te protège et te sustente. Sois résolue.</p><p>Après un petit moment, elles me lâchent.</p><p>- Je vais aller me préparer pour l’Hymne, annonce Jezza. Tous nos espoirs reposent sur toi, Aloy.</p><p>Je reste seule avec Teersa. J’en profite pour lui demander :</p><p>- C’est quoi, une Chercheuse ?</p><p>- C’est ce que tu es ! Et voici ta marque.</p><p>Elle me tend un galet sculpté.</p><p>- Dans les cas désespérés, les Hautes-Matriarches peuvent nommer un Chercheur. Un valeureux Brave envoyé accomplir une mission sacrée. Cet émissaire peut se rendre n’importe où sans contrainte, même au-delà des Terres Sacrées, avec le droit de revenir. Même dans les Terres Souillées et les Ruines de Métal.</p><p>- Pourquoi les ruines sont-elles interdites ?</p><p>- Ce sont des endroits maudits, Aloy. Sombres et cruels, comme les Enfants du Métal qui les ont construites. La Toute-Mère a détruit leurs villes, mais ne les a pas purifiées du péché. Leur fourberie hante ces ruines, prête à prendre au piège quiconque est assez fou pour y pénétrer.</p><p>Est ce que je dois lui dire ? En tant que Chercheuse, je ne risque plus rien ? Il faut qu’elle sache, de toute manière</p><p>- Mais, je suis allée dans une ruine. Ça ressemble beaucoup aux entrailles de la Toute-Mère.</p><p>- C’est impossible !</p><p>- C’est pourtant le cas.</p><p>Le visage choqué de Teersa me ferait presque rire, si j’en étais encore capable. Mais elle se reprend vite.</p><p>- Alors… C’est au-delà de ma compréhension. Je te fais confiance, tu révéleras la vérité.</p><p>- Est-ce qu’il y a d’autres Chercheurs ?</p><p>- Il y en a eu, mais très rarement, et la plupart ne sont jamais revenus.</p><p>- Est ce que Rost en était un ?</p><p>- Non… Pas un Chercheur.</p><p>Mais je vois la lueur dans son regard, et je sais qu’elle brûle d’ajouter autre chose. Cependant, elle se tait. Je connais cet air, Rost avait le même quand je posais trop de questions. Le chagrin m’étrangle à nouveau, et je ne peux plus parler.</p><p>Teersa remarque ma détresse, et me dit doucement :</p><p>- Il y avait… très peu à récupérer, mais ses restes ont été enterrés près de l’endroit où il t’a élevée, avec des fleurs sur la tombe.</p><p>Je hoche la tête, incapable de répondre, et me détourne pour essuyer mes yeux avec ma tunique. Puis j’enfouis de nouveau toutes mes émotions, et c’est d’une voix ferme que j’annonce :</p><p>- Je devrais me mettre en route.</p><p>- Va aux portes de l’Étreinte et parle à Varl. Il t’indiquera le chemin vers Meridian. Si des Nora tentent de t’importuner, Aloy, fais leur savoir que tu es une chercheuse, ajoute Teersa avec un clin d’œil.</p><p>- Oh, je n’y manquerai pas. Merci, Teersa. Pour tout.</p><p>- Que la Toute-Mère te bénisse et te protège.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Journal personnel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Utilisateur 56579673</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je vais aller sur la Lune ! J’ai vu Jerry aujourd’hui, et il m’a dit que la productivité de certaines de nos mines à Hélium-3 avait drastiquement chuté. Les drones ont beau surveiller la zone, impossible de déterminer l’origine du problème, du coup, la boîte a décidé d’envoyer une équipe pour mener l’enquête. L’entraînement à la faible gravité commence lundi ! Lune, me voilà !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Donnée texte perdue quelque part dans le monde, attendant d’être découverte) </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Corrupteur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Le Guet de la Mère est une toute petite enclave nichée en contrebas, dernier rempart protégeant la Montage Sacrée. En descendant le sentier escarpé, j’observe de haut les quelques cabanes rudimentaires disposées en cercle derrière une palissade. Je prends mon temps, aussi bien pour ménager mes membres encore douloureux que pour glaner des plantes médicinales et des cannes de rivage. Le long du chemin, je croise quelques Nora qui font l’ascension vers la montagne pour assister à l’Hymne. Tous m’adressent un signe de tête et me saluent respectueusement. Ça me met mal à l’aise, je suis tellement habituée à être ignorée. Les rares Braves que j’aperçois sont blessés, soutenus par des béquilles ou portés par des proches. La tribu accuse le coup. Teersa n’avait pas exagéré.</p>
<p>Un peu avant d’atteindre le village proprement dit, je m’assois sur un rocher et fais l’inventaire de ma sacoche. J’ai de quoi refaire des flèches et quelques munitions de lance-câble. Activité indispensable, parfaite pour me vider la tête. Une heure plus tard, mon carquois est de nouveau plein, et j’ai fait de mon mieux pour réparer mes armes. Ma lance est encore bonne, mais il faudra quand même que je remplace mon arc avant de quitter l’Étreinte. Je ne me vois pas affronter un Dents-de-Scie, ou pire, avec un arc en si mauvais état…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Je me lève, m’étire et parcours rapidement les quelques mètres qui me séparent du centre du village. Je cherche des yeux un marchand, mais c’est Teb que j’aperçois. Il me fait de grands signes que je ne peux ignorer. Je m’approche, un peu à contre-cœur. Je n’ai pas envie de sociabiliser.</p>
<p>- Aloy, tu es vivante ! J’avais entendu des rumeurs, mais ça me fait plaisir de le constater de mes propres yeux.</p>
<p>- Des rumeurs ?</p>
<p>- Ils disaient que tu étais blessée, et sur le point de mourir. Et puis la Haute-Matriarche Teersa a convaincu les autres de t’emmener à l’intérieur de la Toute-Mère. Ça a fait beaucoup de bruit, tu peux me croire. Seules les matriarches ont le droit d’entrer dans la Montagne, mais tu méritais cet honneur. Les survivants ont raconté à tout le monde comment tu les avais sauvés !</p>
<p>- Je n’étais pas la seule à me battre.</p>
<p>- Non, ils ont mentionné Bast et Vala aussi.</p>
<p>- Et Rost ! L’homme qui m’a élevée. Il a combattu, m’a sauvée, et en est mort.</p>
<p>- Ils n’en ont pas parlé.</p>
<p>La colère menace de me déborder. Ils ne parlent pas d’un paria, même quand il meurt pour eux ? Mais je me force à raisonner. Après tout, quand Rost est arrivé, les autres s’étaient déjà enfuis. Ils ne savaient pas.</p>
<p>Teb semble deviner mon trouble, et ajoute précipitamment :</p>
<p>- Mais je me souviens de lui ! Il était là, le jour où tu m’as sauvée. Je me rappelle qu’il s’est mis devant toi quand mon père s’est mis à hurler. Si… Si sa mort t’a sauvé la vie, Aloy, alors je suis sûr qu’il en est heureux.</p>
<p>Je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’entendre ça aujourd’hui.</p>
<p>- Il faut que j’y aille.</p>
<p>- Sois forte, Aloy.</p>
<p>Je hausse les épaules et tourne les talons. Y a-t-il seulement un maudit marchand d’armes dans ce village ridicule ?</p>
<p>Il y en a un, et je révise aussitôt mon jugement en même temps que j’oublie tous mes soucis. Depuis que Rost m’a appris à fabriquer mon propre arc, je n’ai eu de cesse de réfléchir à des améliorations possibles. J’ai passé des nuits à modifier et à tester de nouveaux modèles, de nouveaux composants trouvés sur des machines. En voyant ce que me propose ce marchand, je comprends que mes ressources de paria et mon imagination étaient très limités. Le passage des émissaires Carja aura au moins été bénéfique pour ça : ils ont laissé derrière eux des armes magnifiques, légères, à la mécanique précise, ouvrant dans mon esprit de nouveaux possibles. Je n’aurais jamais pensé à utiliser une lentille de Charognarde de cette manière ! Et qui est le génie qui a eu l’idée d’insérer un noyau de machine dans la poignée ?</p>
<p>Je compare, j’hésite, je m’extasie plus que je ne marchande. Finalement, avec un regret vite oublié pour Karst que je trahis ainsi, je troque la quasi-totalité de mes éclats pour un arc de chasse Carja. Je l’essaye aussitôt sur un mannequin d’entraînement. Conquise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C’est avec le cœur plus léger que je m’approche de la sortie du village. Le portail est clos, quelques Braves sont en faction sur le rempart. Je pourrais ouvrir les portes moi-même, mais est ce que ce ne serait pas m’exposer à une flèche dans le dos ? Je choisis plutôt de grimper l’échelle pour les rejoindre et leur demander poliment si je peux sortir.</p>
<p>Le Brave qui est juste au-dessus m’a forcément entendue monter, mais garde le dos tourné. Je racle ma gorge, sans effet.</p>
<p>- Je dois franchir les portes.</p>
<p>- Ha ! Et pourquoi je laisserais une paria me donner des ordres ?</p>
<p>Oh. Resh. J’ai donc bien fait d’éviter la flèche dans le dos. Pour peu qu’il sache viser.</p>
<p>- Parce que j’ai été nommée Chercheuse. Ouvre ces portes.</p>
<p>Il se tourne enfin vers moi.</p>
<p>- Toi ? Une Chercheuse ? Teersa et Jezza sont devenues folles ! Déjà qu’elles te laissent participer à l’Éclosion… Mais te soigner à l’intérieur de la Montagne Sacrée ? Pas étonnant que l’horreur nous poursuive et que nos enfants pourrissent dans des tombeaux de pierre !</p>
<p>- Tu n’as aucun honneur. J’ai combattu aux côtés de ces enfants, épaule contre épaule et dos contre dos ! Je les ai vus tomber un à un. Et tu étais où quand ils se faisaient massacrer ? Quand les guerriers étaient attaqués ? Tu gardais tes petites portes ?</p>
<p>- S’ils avaient été de vrais Nora, ils t’auraient planté une flèche dans le dos !</p>
<p>Un autre Brave intervient :</p>
<p>- Resh ! Arrête !</p>
<p>- La ferme ! Je suis ton Chef de Guerre !</p>
<p>La tribu est vraiment tombée très bas, si Resh a la plus haute autorité parmi les Braves.</p>
<p>- Et je suis une Chercheuse nommée par les Hautes-Matriarches. Alors fais ce que je te dis et ouvre ces portes. Ou bien tu préfères aller les voir et leur dire en face que ce sont des traîtresses ?</p>
<p>Resh grimace, mais je l’ai muselé.</p>
<p>- Plus vite tu seras partie, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde.</p>
<p>C’est apaisant de savoir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Alors que nous nous toisons comme des chiens prêts à mordre, un changement brutal dans l’atmosphère me fait tourner la tête vers l’horizon. Les oiseaux se taisent, la terre tremble. A l’orée de la forêt, Veilleurs et Galopeurs s’agitent nerveusement, leurs lumières virant à l’orange. Au moment où j’active mon focus pour détecter la menace, elle surgit devant nous.</p>
<p>Quatre pattes articulées, recourbées comme celles d’une araignée.</p>
<p>Un petit corps effilé, blindé de métal épais.</p>
<p>Une longue queue fourchue, balancée au-dessus de sa tête.</p>
<p>Un petit œil rouge, si minuscule qu’on le distingue à peine.</p>
<p>Mon focus le connaît. Corrupteur.</p>
<p>Je sais aussitôt que ce n’est pas une machine comme les autres. Elle n’a pas cette beauté sauvage qui m’attire et m’hypnotise. Au fond de mes entrailles, je ressens le même malaise que lorsque je vois le Démon de Métal.</p>
<p>- Sonnez l’alerte ! s’époumone Resh.</p>
<p>Le Corrupteur s’élance à toute vitesse vers la palissade. S’arrêtant près du troupeau de machines, il leur lance des éclats de lumière rouge qui les fait s’écrouler aussitôt au sol. Une machine hostile aux autres machines ? Non. C’est pire que ça. Avec une horreur grandissante, nous observons Veilleurs et Galopeurs se relever, teintés de rouge. Pas seulement leurs yeux. Toute leur mécanique semble… corrompue.</p>
<p>- Mais qu’est ce qu’il est en train de leur faire ? s’écrie un Brave.</p>
<p>A travers mon focus, je vois ce qu’il se passe. Les mécaniques des machines se grippent, puis se modifient légèrement, tandis que leur comportement s’altère.</p>
<p>- Il prend le contrôle !</p>
<p>Je bande mon arc et vise le Corrupteur qui a repris sa charge, le troupeau à sa suite. Les Braves autour de moi m’imitent. Nos flèches se brisent sur le blindage épais de la machine. A la vitesse à laquelle elle va, viser son œil minuscule est impossible.</p>
<p>- Soyez prêts ! Crie Resh.</p>
<p>Les machines se jettent de tout leur poids sur les portes, faisant trembler toute la structure et menaçant de nous faire tomber du rempart.</p>
<p>- Qu’est ce que tu as attiré sur nous, sale paria ?</p>
<p>Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment. Je saute du rempart, et la plupart des Braves me suivent. J’empoigne mon lance-câbles et tends quelques pièges électriques derrière les portes. Ça ne suffira pas, mais nous devrions gagner quelques précieuses secondes quand les portes cèderont.</p>
<p>Les premiers Galopeurs fous se prennent dans le piège, ce qui permet aux Braves de les achever d’un coup de lance, mais les suivants sautent par dessus et se précipitent dans l’enceinte, chargeant les quelques Nora qui ont eu le temps et le courage de prendre des armes. Il y a trop peu de guerriers et de chasseurs parmi eux. Mais je n’ai pas le temps de venir à leur aide, car déjà la vraie menace fait son entrée. Esquivant les ruades des Galopeurs et les coups de queue des Veilleurs, je m’approche assez du Corrupteur pour viser son œil. Mais il est malin, et au moment où je décoche ma flèche, il bondit à plusieurs mètres de hauteur pour atterrir dans mon dos. Je ne l’aurai pas comme ça. J’empoigne ma lance et me rue sur lui. Mais il interrompt ma charge en projetant une grenade vers moi. Obligée d’esquiver, je ferme les yeux au moment de l’explosion. Quand je les ouvre, il a déjà disparu. Je monte à nouveau sur le rempart pour reprendre mon souffle et observer le terrain. Les Braves s’en sortent bien, ils ont déjà réduit le troupeau de moitié. Le Corrupteur a pris Resh pour cible, et je reconnais de mauvaise grâce que ce dernier n’est pas en reste. Je prends le temps de bien observer la structure de la machine. Elle semble sensible à la chaleur, mais je n’ai plus de flèches de feu. Je peux toujours la soulager de son lance-grenade, ça la rendra moins pénible. Je vise soigneusement et attends le bon moment pour relâcher la corde. Le lance-grenade se détache du reste du corps et tombe au sol avec fracas. Les munitions s’éparpillent par terre, ce qui me donne une idée. Je saute de la palissade et en ramasse quelques unes, puis je retrouve ma vieille fronde au fond de ma besace. Ce n’est pas l’idéal et déjà des dizaines de plans d’amélioration s’établissent dans ma tête, que je classe pour plus tard. J’utilise ma fronde pour projeter les grenades sur le Corrupteur. Je fais mouche à chaque fois, et les flammes commencent à gagner. Soudain le monstre s’immobilise, et un composant que je n’avais pas remarqué sort de son dos en fumant. Son cœur ! Je reprends mon arc et vise juste. Le noyau explose et le Corrupteur s’écroule.</p>
<p>Avec un cri de victoire, je me précipite. Je ne me préoccupe pas des autres Braves qui sont de toute façon en train d’achever les dernières machines folles. A nous deux, Corrupteur.</p>
<p>Tu les as forcés à t’obéir. Mais comment ? J’ouvre son ventre et fouille dans ses entrailles en prenant soin de ne pas me brûler. Je découvre un petit dispositif rectangulaire, qui clignote du même rouge que sa corruption. Voilà ! Tu t’es servi de ça. Je le détache et l’observe sous tous les angles. Mais… Ça se connecte à mon focus ? La lumière devient bleue, et s’éteint sur ma simple volonté. Je peux l’utiliser ! Ça vaut le coup d’essayer.</p>
<p>J’arrache quelques câbles électriques de la carcasse et fixe l’appareil au bout de ma lance. Voilà, ça devrait tenir. Il faut juste faire un test. Il me faut une machine…</p>
<p>- Aloy ! Comment tu as fait ça ?</p>
<p>C’est Teb, qui m’arrache à mes pensées.</p>
<p>- Tu as tué ce démon, et arraché ses entrailles ?</p>
<p>- Sa capacité à contrôler les machines ! Je crois que j’ai compris ! Je vais le tester sur un Galopeur !</p>
<p>Je lève les yeux vers Teb, et je vois de la crainte dans son regard. Ça douche un peu mon euphorie. Récupérer des composants sur un Veilleur pour les utiliser dans la vie quotidienne : acceptable. Démonter un démon pour lui voler ses capacités : pas acceptable.</p>
<p>- J’ai toujours su que tu étais différente, Aloy, mais…</p>
<p>Il laisse la fin de sa phrase en suspens, et j’attends les inévitables <em>paria, Sans-Mère, malédiction.</em></p>
<p>Il ferme les yeux et semble réfléchir, puis reprend :</p>
<p>- Je pense que tu es un don de la Toute-Mère. Resh peut dire ce qu’il veut.</p>
<p>Ça me laisse sans voix. Je me contente de hocher la tête.</p>
<p>- Je te souhaite bonne chance, Aloy.</p>
<p>Sur ces mots, il tourne les talons et se dirige vers les Braves qui rassemblent les blessés.</p>
<p>Je pars de mon côté, sans rien dire à personne, enjambant des carcasses et des débris de porte. Je veux un Galopeur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Je le trouve un peu plus loin dans la vallée, à l’écart de son troupeau, broutant dans les hautes herbes. Cible parfaite. Je m’approche discrètement et pose le bout de ma lance sur les câbles apparents de sa patte arrière. Je sens mon focus chauffer et vibrer légèrement tandis que le dispositif diffuse une lumière bleue qui tente de prendre le contrôle du Galopeur. C’est long, et je suis tendue comme un arc. Ça ne va pas fonctionner, le Galopeur va prendre peur et me piétiner… Et soudainement tout s’éteint. Le Galopeur s’arrête de brouter, pousse un petit cri, et demeure immobile. Dans mon focus, sur l’encadré qui apparaît près de la machine, le statut passe de « hostile » à « piraté ». Et le plus important... Je vois tout. Je <em>comprends</em> <span>le Galopeur. Le moindre de ses circuits, l’électricité qui court dans ses câbles. Les articulations de ses membres – son antérieur droit est légèrement tordu. L’herbe qu’il a mâchée, propulsée à travers les nombreux composants qui la traitent, la transforment en flambée et la stockent dans la bonbonne sur s</span><span>a croupe</span><span>. Tout apparaît aussi clairement que si j’avais créé moi-même la machine. Et non seulement je </span><span>le </span><span>comprends… Mais après un temps de surprise, je constate que je le </span><em>contrôle</em><span>. D’une pensée, je l’oblige à se tourner vers moi. Nous sommes nez à nez, et il n’attaque pas. Je n’ai jamais été aussi proche d’une machine vivante. Je détaille ses contours gracieux, sa beauté étrange, son métal luisant sous le soleil de midi. </span><em>Mon</em><span> Galopeur.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>- Salut, toi. Je suis Aloy. Je peux monter sur ton dos ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aucune réaction. Je suppose qu’il ne faut pas trop demander d’une machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Par contre, il y a un Veilleur qui vient voir de quoi il retourne. Je brandis mon arc, mais mon Galopeur est plus rapide : il le met à terre d’une ruade dans l’œil. J’éclate de rire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ça faisait longtemps qu’on ne m’avait pas devancée ! Je crois qu’on va bien s’entendre, toi et moi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Je grimpe sur son dos et d’une pensée, je le fais avancer. Il part directement au trot, et je m’accroche pour ne pas être désarçonnée.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Plus vite ! Plus vite ! </span>
  <span>Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alors que nous filons à travers la plaine, je ris sans pouvoir m’en empêcher, jusqu’aux larmes. J’ai un Galopeur ! Et c’est bien mieux que marcher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Journal personnel</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Utilisateur 67681</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>J’en peux plus des holos sur les batailles entre robots. C’est toujours la même chose, à chaque épisode : t’arrives sur le champ de bataille, tu regardes des Tabasseurs s’entre-démolir, tu choisis la corporation que tu veux soutenir, il y a des explosions, des explosions et encore des explosions et ça y est, c’est fini. Des fois, j’ai l’impression que c’est moi qui suis débile, vu que tout le monde adore ce truc...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Donnée texte perdue quelque part dans le monde, attendant d’être découverte) </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Les suggestions pour le nom qu'elle va donner à son Galopeur sont les bienvenues ! Parce que oui, bien sûr qu'elle va nommer son Galopeur. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Une Chercheuse aux portes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nous galopons jusqu’à ce que mes muscles endoloris se rappellent à moi. Le soleil s’incline déjà vers l’horizon. Pour un premier jour hors du lit, j’ai peut-être un peu forcé. Je souris en m’imaginant demander au Corrupteur de repasser plus tard, aujourd’hui je suis fatiguée.</p><p>Je mène mon Galopeur au pas jusqu’au seul endroit où j’ai envie d’être ce soir. La petite palissade, le billot, les mannequins de Brouteurs maintes fois rafistolés, la cabane rudimentaire mais entretenue avec soin, les peaux tendues prêtes au tannage. Rien n’a changé. Et tout a changé.</p><p>Je mets pieds à terre et embrasse du regard le paysage familier.</p><p>Teersa n’a pas menti. Un peu à l’écart se dresse une stèle, entourée de fleurs, de bougies et des reliques sacrées de Rost. Je me demande qui a accepté de graver et apporter la stèle pour la tombe d’un paria, et qui a pris le temps de fouiller la cabane pour retrouver ses chères reliques, alors que la tribu pleurait la perte de ses enfants et de ses guerriers.</p><p>J’allume les bougies et m’assieds. Je ferme les yeux et l’imagine assis face à moi, comme j’espérais le retrouver encore de nombreuses fois. Je lui aurais parlé, raconté mes journées parmi les Nora, et il serait resté silencieux, fidèle à sa foi.</p><p>- Je ne pouvais pas quitter les Terres Sacrées sans venir te voir. La dernière fois… Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j’ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas. J’étais tellement… en colère ! J’ai ramassé l’amulette dès que tu as tourné le dos. Je t’ai dit qu’elle était sans valeur, mais tout ce que tu m’as donné est précieux. Ça a toujours été le cas. Je t’avais dit que je te retrouverais. Que je suivrais ta piste. On dirait que tu l’as trouvé, au final. L’endroit où je ne peux pas te suivre.</p><p>Ma voix se brise. Seul le silence me répond. J’ouvre les yeux, et ce n’est pas Rost qui se tient devant moi. Ce n’est qu’une pierre froide et inerte.</p><p>- J’aurais dû le savoir. Que tu veillerais sur moi, pendant l’Éclosion. Tu as toujours assuré mes arrières. Toujours là pour me sauver la mise, quand tous les autres me tournaient le dos. Merci, Rost. Je ferai honneur à tout ce que tu m’as donné. Je te le promets. Je te rendrai fier.</p><p>Un bourrasque de vent souffle les bougies. Je les rallume.</p><p>- Tu sais, je suis une Chercheuse maintenant. Je crois que c’est encore mieux qu’être une Brave. Je vais quitter l’Étreinte, les Terres Sacrées… Je vais aller plus loin que tu as jamais osé imaginer. Je dois trouver des réponses. J’essaie de comprendre, mais rien ne fait sens. Les tueurs sont venus pour moi, parce que je ressemble à cette femme… plus vieille, avec des cheveux courts. Mais pourquoi ? Qu’est ce qui nous lie ? Si c’est ma mère… Elle ne ressemble pas à une Nora. Et si elle vit dans la Montagne, comment les tueurs peuvent-ils la connaître ? Plus j’en découvre, et moins je comprends. Il faut que je retrouve Olin. C’est lui qui détiens toutes les réponses. Un étranger. Il était à la fête, la nuit avant l’Éclosion. D’une manière ou d’une autre, les tueurs m’ont vue à travers son focus. Il le savait. Il aurait pu me prévenir. Quand je le retrouverai… Je ne reculerai devant rien pour lui faire dire tout ce qu’il sait. Et ensuite, il va payer. Pour toi, pour Vala. Pour Bast. Et tous les autres. Je te le promets.</p><p>Je sens la colère et le dégoût monter à la pensée de ce petit homme méprisable. A cause de lui, j’ai perdu Rost. A cause de lui, la tribu est au bord de l’extinction. Tous ces gens…. Les jeunes, les Braves, tous morts. Les Nora n’ont plus d’avenir. Mais depuis quand est-ce que l’avenir de la tribu me touche ?</p><p>- Tu vois, Rost, tu avais raison. J’ai besoin d’une cause pour laquelle me battre. Et si je ne fais pas attention, je vais finir par défendre ceux qui m’ont toujours mise à l’écart. Il est temps que je parte.</p><p>Je me relève et me dirige vers la cabane. Je pousse la porte. Tout est resté tel que nous l’avons laissé. Après un instant de doute, j’allume le feu dans l’âtre et commence à préparer le repas machinalement. A tout instant, j’ai l’impression que la porte va s’ouvrir et que Rost va tousser en secouant la neige sur sa pelisse, qu’il va me demander si la chasse a été bonne et ce que je suis en train de cuisiner. Mais la porte reste close, et la cabane, silencieuse. Je mange rapidement puis m’installe à l’établi. La soirée défile et la lune est haute dans le ciel quand je range dans ma besace ma fronde améliorée, un stock de grenades explosives, et quelques prototypes de grenades de givre. Mon carquois est plein à craquer de câbles et de flèches de feu. Je m’écroule sur mon lit, épuisée, mais mon cerveau refuse de me laisser en paix. Alors pour me distraire, je relis toutes les données de mon focus. Je finis par m’endormir cette idée fugace : bien que je peine à comprendre le sens de ce mot antique, <em>électron</em> ferait un joli nom pour mon Galopeur.</p><p> </p><p>Un cauchemar me réveille avant l’aube. Très bien. Je veux mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet endroit et moi. J’avais besoin de revenir, mais ce n’est plus chez moi ici. Pas sans Rost.</p><p>Électron m’attend là où je l’ai laissé, immobile. Je l’enfourche et nous partons vers le levant. En un temps record, nous approchons des portes de l’Étreinte.</p><p>Elles sont à moitié défoncées, et juste derrière, j’entends des bruits de combat. On dirait que j’arrive à point nommé. Je descends de ma monture et me faufile à travers les planches brisées, juste à temps pour voir un jeune Brave enfoncer sa lance dans le cœur d’une machine corrompue. Il se tourne vers moi. Essoufflé, les yeux cernés, le dos voûté, il a l’air d’avoir combattu toute la nuit. Considérant la quantité de carcasses devant les portes, ce doit être le cas.</p><p>- Varl, je suppose ?</p><p>Courbé en deux, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, il hoche la tête en haletant.</p><p>- Aloy. La paria qui a gagné l’Éclosion. Alors, tu as survécu à tes blessures...</p><p>Je ne discerne aucun mépris dans ces mots. Plutôt du respect.</p><p>- Comment tu sais que j’ai gagné l’Éclosion ?</p><p>- Les nouvelles vont vite. J’ai parlé aux survivants. Tout le monde dit que tu as combattu vaillamment, avec Bast… Et ma sœur.</p><p>Il baisse la tête et me tourne le dos le temps de reprendre contenance.</p><p>- Vala était ta sœur ? Je suis tellement désolée… Je l’aimais bien. Je crois que nous aurions pu devenir amies… Si nous en avions eu le temps.</p><p>- Merci. Elle est morte en protégeant les autres. Il n’y a pas de meilleure mort.</p><p>Il force un sourire qui n’atteint pas ses yeux. Il est comme moi. A un fil de l’effondrement. Nous échangeons un regard, et nous nous comprenons. Nous partageons la colère, le deuil, et le peu d’envie de parler de nos morts.</p><p>- La Haute-Matriarche Teersa dit que tu peux m’indiquer la route vers Meridian, dis-je pour changer de sujet.</p><p>- La capitale de l’Héliaume ? Tu cherches l’exil ? Il reste si peu de Braves... Je sais que tu ne dois rien à la tribu, mais...</p><p>- Non. Je cherche un traître, du nom d’Olin. C'est à cause de lui que les tueurs sont venus. Les matriarches m’ont nommée Chercheuse pour que je le retrouve.</p><p>- Alors, il faut que tu ailles au nord, jusqu’à la Couronne de la Mère. Si tu y parviens, parle à Marea. Elle te renseignera.</p><p>- <em>Si</em> j’y parviens ?</p><p>- Oui, la route est dangereuse. Depuis le massacre des guerriers, nos terres et nos frontières ne sont plus surveillées. Les tueurs rôdent toujours dans le secteur. Ils corrompent les machines, les rendent complètement folles.</p><p>- Oui, j’ai eu un aperçu.</p><p>- Il y a des bandits, aussi. Des coupe-jarrets qui profitent de notre faiblesse pour passer nos frontières. Et nous n’avons plus de Chef de Guerre !</p><p>Je sens son angoisse à travers ces derniers mots. Une angoisse sourde, qu’il peine à dissimuler sous des dehors calmes et posés.</p><p>- Ce n’est pas supposé être Resh ?</p><p>- Pfff ! Lui ? Seulement parce que Sona a disparu ! Je voudrais partir à sa recherche, mais elle m’a demandé de garder ces portes au péril de ma vie.</p><p>- Que s’est il passé ?</p><p>- Quand nous avons appris l’attaque de l’Éclosion, Sona a rassemblé une escouade pour donner la chasse aux tueurs. Mais certains d’entre nous ont brisé les rangs. Le chagrin et le désir de vengeance les ont rendus fous. Ils se sont rués droit dans un piège. Un troupeau de machines corrompues leur est sauvagement tombé dessus. Nous avons essayé de les secourir, et nos pertes ont été… extrêmement lourdes. Mais même après ça, Sona ne voulait rien lâcher. Elle a continué à suivre la trace des tueurs avec quelques volontaires. Je me suis proposé mais elle a… refusé mon volontariat. Ordonné de ramener les blessés dans l’Étreinte et de garder ces maudites portes. Ça fait des jours ! Depuis, pas un mot.</p><p>- Il n’y a aucun moyen de savoir si elle est vivante ou morte ?</p><p>- Si quelqu’un peut survivre ici, c’est elle. Son talent est légendaire. Une lance inébranlable, un modèle auquel nous essayons tous de nous comparer.</p><p>- Elle a l’air de placer la barre très haut, dis-je avec un sourire.</p><p>Ça me fait penser à Rost.</p><p>- Oh, tu n’as pas idée, répond Varl en riant. C’est ma mère.</p><p>Son sourire modifie complètement sa physionomie, et mon cœur manque un battement au son de son rire sincère. J’ouvre de grands yeux. En l’espace de quelques jours, ce garçon a perdu sa sœur, peut-être sa mère, et a vaincu machine sur machine sans fermer l’œil. Et il trouve encore la ressource de rire.</p><p>- Aloy… Sur ta route, avant de partir pour la Couronne de la Mère, et au-delà… Est ce que tu pourrais essayer de retrouver Sona ? La tribu a besoin d’elle.</p><p>- Où est ce que vous vous êtes séparés ?</p><p>- De ce côté-ci de la rivière, dans un bois, face à la Soif du Démon.</p><p>- La Soif du Démon ?</p><p>- Des ruines de l’Âge de Métal, immense, tu ne peux pas les manquer. Aloy, elle a essayé de venger nos morts, de te venger…</p><p>- Je comprends, Varl. Je suis plutôt douée pour pister, je vais vois ce que je peux faire. Mais d’abord, tu peux m’aider à élargir la brèche dans la porte ? Électron ne peut pas passer.</p><p>- Électron ? Qui...</p><p>Il secoue la tête, n’osant pas poser la question. Je suis déjà en train de tirer sur les planches. Il m’aide à coups de lance.</p><p>- Elle m’avait dit de les défendre, pas de les défoncer…</p><p>Nous rions ensemble à cette plaisanterie. Très vite, la brèche est assez grande. Je passe de l’autre côté et enfourche ma monture.</p><p>- Par la Toute-Mère ! Un Galopeur ? Comment c’est possible ?</p><p>- C’est compliqué. Quelque chose que j’ai… découvert.</p><p>- Je vois… Enfin non, mais tu n’as pas fini de nous surprendre, pas vrai ?</p><p>- Espérons-le ! Je reviendrai te voir si j’ai des nouvelles.</p><p>Et avec un clin d’œil en direction d’un Varl ébahi, je lance Électron à pleine vitesse, vers le nord.</p><p> </p><p>La route qui longe la rivière semble calme pour le moment. Varl va avoir un peu de répit. Je passe devant les ruines laissées par le Dents-de-Scie, il y a un siècle me semble-t-il. Puis je laisse derrière-moi les paysages familiers, et avance vers un horizon inconnu. Je ralentis. Toute ma vie, je l’ai passée dans l’Étreinte. Le monde vient de devenir beaucoup plus grand. Et aussi plus dangereux. Je respire à pleins poumons cette liberté nouvelle. Mes yeux dévorent tout : les collines, les falaises, les arbres, les cours d’eau, les lumières bleues des troupeaux lointains… L’environnement est semblable à celui dans lequel j’ai grandi, mais différent aussi. Je ne sais pas où mène ce sentier, je ne sais pas quel troupeau de machine a l’habitude de traverser ce gué, je ne sais pas où je peux trouver les meilleures baies. Je ne sais pas où je vais dormir ce soir. Je souris. Ça me plaît.</p><p> </p><p>J’approche d’un croisement. Face à moi, la route continue de longer la rivière vers le nord. A droite, un pont mène vers l’est. Un homme est en train de traverser en boitant. Il porte un arc de bonne facture et un carquois presque vide. Peut-être un rescapé de l’équipe de Sona ? Il pourra peut-être me renseigner. Je mets pied à terre et m’approche à pieds pour ne pas l’effrayer.</p><p>- Tout va bien, chasseur ? Tu as été blessé lors de l’embuscade ?</p><p>- Pas vraiment, non. Et je ne suis pas un chasseur. Ni un Brave. Ni rien du tout, en fait. Tu ne devrais même pas me parler.</p><p>Paria, donc.</p><p>- Eh bien, qui que tu sois, tu es blessé. Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ?</p><p>- Je m’appelle Cren. Je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer de me faire la main au pavillon de chasseurs, là-bas, sur la colline. Ça, euh… ça ne s’est pas très bien passé. J’ai visé une bonbonne sur le dos d’un Brouteur, et la corde de mon arc a cassé, et j’ai trébuché, et… Oh, laisse tomber. C’était pas beau à voir. Je voulais juste m’entraîner un peu, les zones de chasse sont parfaites pour ça. Au pavillon, ils cherchent de l’aide, surtout en ce moment avec ces histoires de machines corrompues. Et ils te donnent des jetons quand tu leur rends service. Tu devrais y aller, tu t’en sortirais sûrement mieux que moi.</p><p>- Tu es un paria, n’est ce pas ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?</p><p>- J’ai volé un arc, voilà. On m’a jeté dehors, juste avant l’Éclosion. Du coup je ne peux même plus me battre pour ma tribu quand elle aurait besoin de moi. Je dois vivre tout seul dans la nature, c’est pour ça que je voulais m’entraîner. Franchement, je peux m’estimer heureux que le Gardien du pavillon veuille bien me parler. Je crois que c’est un exilé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n’a pas l’air de beaucoup se préoccuper des lois ou des matriarches.</p><p>- La vie ne t’a pas fait de cadeau, à toi non plus. Est ce qu’il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour t’aider ?</p><p>- Non, non, ça ira. Mon père disait que la Toute-Mère avait un plan pour moi. Enfin, avant qu’il se fasse piétiner par un Galopeur. C’est pas à toi que ça risque d’arriver, ajoute-t’il avec un regard nerveux vers ma monture.</p><p>- Tu devrais aller dans l’Étreinte, il y a moins de machines. Parle à Varl, aux portes, dis lui que tu viens de la part d’Aloy. Il te laissera passer. Ensuite, monte au point le plus haut de la montagne, à l’ouest. Tu trouveras une cabane avec tout le nécessaire pour survivre. Prends en soin, c’est tout ce que je te demande. Ah, et aussi... Si tu rencontres la vieille Grata, apporte lui de quoi manger de temps en temps. Elle peut à peine se débrouiller seule, et... Il n'y a plus personne pour veiller sur elle.</p><p>- D’accord. Si la chance veut bien me permettre d’aller jusque là. Sois prudente, Aloy, surtout si tu vas vers le nord.</p><p>- Bonne route, Cren.</p><p> </p><p>Je poursuis ma route vers le nord en repensant à ce que m’a dit Cren. Au pavillon de chasse, le Gardien accepte de parler à un paria ; voilà déjà de quoi attiser ma sympathie et ma curiosité. Et il cherche de l’aide face aux machines corrompues ? N’est-ce pas mon devoir de Chercheuse de lutter contre la corruption ?</p><p>Mais je dois aller au nord, à Meridian, pour trouver Olin.</p><p>Je voudrais aussi retrouver Sona, ne serait-ce que pour faire sourire Varl.</p><p>Quoi ? Ça me vient d’où, ça ? Je me fiche bien du sourire de Varl !</p><p>Et pour me le prouver, je fais demi-tour et emprunte le pont au petit trot, en direction de la zone de chasse.</p><p> </p><p>Le Gardien est un grand homme habillé à la mode des Nora, mais avec le teint bronzé d’un Carja. Il me salue avec un sourire en me voyant approcher.</p><p>- Ah, du sang neuf ! J’ai hâte de voir ce dont tu es capable.</p><p>- J’ai parlé à Cren. Il m’a dit que vous aviez besoin d’aide avec les machines corrompues ?</p><p>- Pauvre Cren. Pas le meilleur des chasseurs, mais au moins il garde la tête haute ! Les machines corrompues, tu dis ? C’est pas à la portée de n’importe qui. Qu’est ce qui me dit que je n’enverrai pas une recrue prometteuse à une fin prématurée ?</p><p>- Les matriarches m’ont nommée Chercheuse, spécialement pour combattre la corruption.</p><p>- Ha ! Chercheuse, hein ? J’en ai entendu parler, mais jamais vu de mes yeux. Tu dis que les matriarches t’ont donné la permission d’entrer et sortir des Terres Sacrées comme tu l’entends ?</p><p>- Oui, mais je serais partie même sans leur permission.</p><p>- Vraiment ? Alors on va pouvoir parler franchement, toi et moi. En vérité, je suis en affaires avec les Carja. Je représente une organisation, la Loge des Chasseurs, qui siège à Meridian. On est à la recherche de jeunes talents prometteurs. Tu pourrais bien être taillée dans le bon matériau. Par contre, pour être clair, j’apprécierais que notre conversation ne soit pas répétée aux mauvaises oreilles – en particulier, celles des matriarches.</p><p>- Tu n’es pas supposé être là, c’est ça ?</p><p>- Non. Mon ami et moi – il désigne du doigt un chasseur assis à l’ombre en train d’affûter sa lance – avons quitté les Terres Sacrées, et nous sommes revenus. Les matriarches n’approuveraient pas, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Nous sommes des chasseurs dans l’âme. Nous sommes partis pour trouver de nouveaux troupeaux, de nouvelles machines. Les monstres que nous avons combattu, tu n’as pas idée. Nous avons été remarqués par des pavillons de chasseurs, qui nous ont donné des jetons pour accéder à la Loge à Meridian. Mais avec nos frusques de Nora, les Carja ne nous auraient jamais acceptés. Alors on s’est fait passer pour des Carja quand nous avons apporté nos jetons à la Loge. C’était une vie pour nous : chasser, boire, retourner chasser… Mais on se fait vieux maintenant, et c’était comme être tiraillés entre deux mondes. Pas vraiment Carja, pas vraiment Nora. On a voulu rentrer à la maison, et on a eu l’idée de fonder un pavillon ici, en terre Nora.</p><p>- Et tu crois que ça va marcher, rester ici sans la permission des matriarches ?</p><p>- Je ne sais pas, mais on ne croit pas en leurs lois. Il y a tout un monde, juste à notre porte, et l’ignorer ne fait de bien à personne.</p><p>Je hoche vigoureusement la tête. Comme j’aurais voulu que Rost, et la tribu tant qu’à faire, aient conscience de ce manque ! Je ne me suis pas encore vraiment éloignée de l’Étreinte, mais déjà je trouve des gens à l’esprit plus ouvert. J’ai hâte de poursuivre mon voyage.</p><p>- Alors, c’est quoi le problème avec les machines corrompues ?</p><p>- Ces saletés se sont rassemblées en troupeau, au sud-ouest, près d’une ruine de métal. Impossible de les déloger, elles sont complètement folles. Non seulement elles sont dangereuses, mais la terre y est comme souillée. Les animaux meurent et les plantes pourrissent autour d’elles. Je crains que lorsqu’elles auront tout corrompu là bas, elles se déplaceront et recommenceront.</p><p>- Il y a un Corrupteur avec elles ?</p><p>- Un quoi ?</p><p>- Une sorte de démon noir avec des longues pattes et une longue queue.</p><p>- Non, rien vu qui ressemble à ça. Uniquement des Charognardes.</p><p>- Alors ça ne devrait pas me causer de problème.</p><p>- Tu es bien sûre de toi, fillette. Je ne t’empêcherai pas d’essayer, mais sois prudente. Si tu parviens à les éradiquer, je te donnerai de quoi être admise à la Loge.</p><p>La Loge m’est bien égal, mais malgré tout mon ressentiment envers les Nora, savoir un troupeau corrompu si près des portes de l’Étreinte ne me plaît pas du tout.</p><p> </p><p>Je trouve assez facilement la ruine de métal. Un grand escalier mène à une esplanade couverte d’un très haut toit en forme de flèche, envahi par la végétation. Je n’ai jamais vu de bâtiment aussi grand… Comment les Anciens ont ils pu construire ça ? Ça me laisse tellement songeuse que je ne m’intéresse pas tout de suite au troupeau.</p><p>Quatre Charognardes patrouillent sur l’esplanade et devant la ruine, faisant grincer l’escalier rouillé quand elles l’empruntent. Autour du bâtiment, des traînées noires marquent leurs déplacement.</p><p>Je laisse Électron un peu à l’écart, mais suffisamment proche pour pouvoir l’appeler en renfort si besoin, et je m’approche discrètement du troupeau. Cachée derrière un rocher, je touche le sol noirci. Je recule ma main aussitôt, brûlée. Le sol est devenu acide. Toutes les plantes, tous les insectes qui le parcouraient, morts. Ces machines sont véritablement en train de détruire tout ce qui est vivant. Et s’il y avait d’autres Corrupteurs ? Combien de troupeaux corrompus sont ils en train de parcourir la surface de la Terre actuellement ? Mais ce n’est pas un problème pour aujourd’hui ; je dois déjà éliminer ces Charognardes. Sans me brûler.</p><p>D’habitude, il suffit de tirer sur la batterie accrochée à leur dos pour la faire disjoncter, ce qui qui est supposé tuer instantanément la Charognarde. Mue par la routine de la chasse plus que par la réflexion, j’encoche ma première flèche et je vise, sans même activer mon focus. Ma flèche suit bien le trajet prévu ; elle percute bien la batterie ; mais celle-ci ne disjoncte pas. Le seul effet notable est de mettre la Charognarde en colère ; celle-ci me repère tout de suite et appelle ses congénères d’un long cliquetis métallique.</p><p>Ok. Corrompues, donc plus résistantes et plus futées.</p><p>Alors que les quatre machines me chargent, je n’ai d’autre choix que rouler au sol pour esquiver. Je sens la brûlure de l’acide sur mes mains et grimace en empoignant ma lance. J’ignore la douleur en portant coup sur coup. J’en abats une, mais difficilement ; toute ma concentration est portée à esquiver les autres. J’aurais bien besoin d’aide.</p><p>A peine y ai-je pensé que j’entends une cavalcade derrière moi ; c’est Électron qui charge une Charognarde et la piétine de toutes ses forces. Et de deux. Les autres se tournent vers ma monture ; je profite du répit pour planter ma lance dans la tête de l’une d’elles avant de me tourner vers la dernière. Mais le spectacle qui s’offre à moi est affligeant. Électron rue et se cabre près de la carcasse de sa victime. Ses jambes ont une teinte rouge qui se diffuse très rapidement à tout son corps. Et bientôt, je suis poursuivie par une Charognarde et un Galopeur corrompus. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que je ne les battrai pas à la course, mais je dois gagner du temps, trouver quelque chose sur quoi grimper… Le bâtiment. Les pans du toit pointu touchent le sol et sont couverts de lierre, dont je me sert pour grimper. En bas, les machines piaffent d’impatience. Attendez, mes jolies… Je sors ma fronde améliorée, et insère une grenade explosive dans le compartiment spécifique, puis deux, puis trois.</p><p>Ainsi s’achève l’histoire d’Électron, Galopeur temporairement apprivoisé, et de sa copine la Charognarde corrompue.</p><p> </p><p>Avant de redescendre de mon perchoir, je m'occupe de mes brûlures en profitant de la vue. L’horizon découpé par les montagnes blanches n’a jamais été aussi vaste, aussi lointain… Et maintenant, il est à ma portée.</p><p>Ensuite, je prends le temps de visiter la ruine. J’y collecte quelques données, que je stocke dans mon focus pour les regarder plus tard.</p><p>Enfin, je reprends la direction de la zone de chasse. Mais en chemin, je fais un crochet vers un troupeau de Galopeurs. C’est en piteux état, cheveux roussis, vêtements brûlés à l’acide, mais fièrement dressée sur Électron 2, que je retourne au pavillon.</p><p> </p><p>Le Gardien – je ne demande pas son nom, ainsi ce sera plus facile de dire que je ne le connais pas – me vend aimablement une armure de bonne qualité pour remplacer mes vêtements brûlés. Il m’observe, intéressé, quand je procède à quelques améliorations de mon invention ; je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je couds des plaques de métal au niveau des avant-bras, je rajoute des poches divisées en compartiments sécurisés, pour accéder facilement à mes grenades sans me faire exploser une main au passage, et des crochets dans le dos pour fixer mes armes. Je finis par me coudre une paire de gants fourrés renforcés d’éclats de métal ; la brûlure de l’acide se fait encore ressentir. Le jour déclinant déjà, le Gardien me propose de rester au pavillon pour la nuit. J’accepte de bon cœur.</p><p> </p><p>Emmitouflée dans un tas de fourrures près du feu, j’entends les ronflements des deux habitants du pavillon. Je prends l’amulette de Rost, observant le reflet des flammes danser sur les morceaux de céramique polie.</p><p>- Bonsoir, Rost. Ça y est, je suis sortie de l’Étreinte. Le vaste monde m’attend ! Tu n’aurais pas été très content de moi, avec ces Charognardes. Pour ma défense, elles étaient coriaces, et elles m’ont volé mon Galopeur. N’empêche, j’ai été imprudente. Je ferai plus attention avec la corruption, on dirait que ce n’est pas un phénomène à prendre à la légère.</p><p>Je baille et frotte mes yeux.</p><p>- J’espère que je verrai d’autres ruines bientôt. Qui sait ce que demain me réserve ? Bonne nuit, Rost.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - l</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«  Il faut ressentir cette ambiance. » Découvrez ces jeunes qui rejettent la praticité de l’holotourisme au nom de l’authenticité</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>10 février 2063 – Eddie Westlake est assis à une table de pique-nique devant son auberge de jeunesse à Bangkok. Il fume une cigarette de tabac à l’ancienne en hochant la tête au rythme de la musique qu’il écoute via des écouteurs rétro en plastique.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«  T’aimes bien la pop des années 2000 ?, me demande-t-il. Moi, je kiffe. Tiens, écoute.» Il retire un de ses écouteurs, l’essuie sur son t-shirt et me le tend. Je le prends et l’enfonce dans mon oreille physique, derrière mon focus Faro 6d.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On reste comme ça un moment, à écouter de la musique démodée pendant que Sukhumvit Road s’éveille. Il est encore tôt ici. Et quand je dis « ici », je veux dire « dans la réalité ». Car non, je ne suis pas dans un environnement virtuel conçu pour imiter l’exotisme sordide que Bankok évoque à la plupart des esprits occidentaux. Je suis venu ici en aérovert et je repartirai chez moi de la même façon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eddie est l’un de ces jeunes qui préfèrent à l’ubiquité de l’holotourisme, les péripéties du « voyage réel ». Chaque année, certainement poussés par une nouvelle culture jeune qui privilégie l’authenticité, un nombre grandissant d’adultes dans la vingtaine remplissent de véritables sacs et prennent place à bord de véritables aéroverts afin d’aller explorer des destinations exotiques, loin du confort des augmentations technologiques.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Il faut ressentir cette ambiance, m’explique Eddie en désignant d’un geste vague le paysage urbain devant nous : étals de souvenirs, tuks-tuks (automatiques et tirés par des hommes) et stands de pad thaï en plein air, où sont attablés des jeunes hommes et des jeunes femmes au style aussi anachronique que celui d’Eddie. C’est dingue de se dire que tout ça était sous l’eau il y a pas si longtemps ! J’ai un pote qui est allé à Phuket pendant deux ans pour reconstruire les temples. T’auras jamais ce genre d’expérience avec un focus ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une partie de moi ne peut s’empêcher de penser que les envies de « réalité » d’Eddie ne sont qu’un genre qu’il se donne, qu’il n’est au fond rien d’autre qu’un gosse de riche cherchant par tous les moyens à se différencier de la génération de ses parents (la mienne!). Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il [DONNEES CORROMPUES]</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. La Soif du Démon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je quitte le pavillon de bon matin à dos de Galopeur, vers le nord, dans la brume, trois jetons gravés d’un soleil en poche. Aujourd’hui, l’atmosphère est lugubre. Je ne vois pas à plus de quelques pas devant moi, et je compte sur mon focus pour éviter les troupeaux de machines. Heureusement, car au cours de la matinée, ma route est barré par des Veilleurs. Ils ne m’ont pas vue, et je décide de les contourner par les collines. Je déteste chasser par ce temps.</p><p>Mon avancée est encore ralentie par la pluie qui s’ajoute au brouillard, et je décide de faire une pause. Assise au sommet d’un morne, je laisse Électron 2 brouter tout son content. Voyager, dans ces conditions, est nettement moins amusant. Mon focus a ses limites, et bien qu’il détecte les machines à travers le brouillard, il ne me permet pas de profiter du paysage comme si le temps était clair.</p><p>Soudain, un signal apparaît et clignote au loin. Mon focus ne parvient pas à l’identifier, ni à s’y connecter. C’est comme s’il détectait un autre focus… Olin ? Non, il ne le capterait pas d’aussi loin. Ce signal est beaucoup plus fort. Quoi qui l’émette, ce doit être quelque chose de très gros. Le signal semble s’approcher, puis s’éloigner, avant de disparaître. Il faut que je me rapproche.</p><p>Alors que je me relève et que je monte sur Électron 2, le vent se lève, et très vite, la pluie et le brouillard se dissipent.</p><p>C’est là que je les vois. Les ruines.</p><p>Immenses. Aussi hautes que des montagnes. Elles s’étendent à perte de vue, vestiges de bâtiments entassés les uns contre les autres. Les yeux écarquillés, je me demande comment les Nora peuvent résister à la tentation d’y pénétrer. Est ce que les Anciens vivaient véritablement dans des tours aussi hautes ? Sans avoir le vertige ? Combien de personnes vivaient là ? Au moins des milliers ! Qu’est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? Des gens si nombreux, capables de construire des choses aussi grandes et majestueuses, auraient été vaincus par un simple Démon de Métal, ridiculement petit en comparaison ?</p><p>Le signal réapparaît, en provenance des ruines. Quelle chance que je ne sois pas une vraie Nora.</p><p>Je me rends compte très vite qu’avant d’explorer tout mon soûl, il va falloir faire du ménage. Ces ruines grouillent de machines. Je laisse Électron 2 à l’écart, en espérant que les machines le laissent tranquille, puis je me mets en chasse. Les Veilleurs et les Charognardes ne me posent pas de problème ; pas de corruption ici. Je m’applique, et je fais une bonne performance. Je m’enfonce au fur et à mesure dans une forêt de poutres de métal et de pierres taillées. Vue de l’intérieur, la ville est encore plus impressionnante, presque étouffante. Tout est trop haut. Comment cela peut-il encore tenir après tout ce temps ? Dans chaque ruine de bâtiment, je trouve des vestiges d’appareils contenant encore quelques données exploitables. Ça va m’en faire, de la lecture !</p><p>Entre quatre bâtiments, sur une esplanade envahie par les broussailles, se dresse une statue de métal, représentant deux hommes grandeur nature montés sur des… Galopeurs ? Non, on ne dirait pas des machines. Ils ont plutôt l’air d’être organiques. Y avait-il des animaux de cette forme du temps des Anciens ? Époustouflant. Et comment peut-on donner au métal des formes aussi précise ? Décidément, j’ai l’impression que je ne comprendrai jamais qu’une petite fraction des coutumes antiques.</p><p> </p><p>Soudain, la terre tremble avec fracas. En rythme. On dirait… Des pas ? Un géant ?</p><p>Et là, il surgit de derrière un bâtiment.</p><p>Rost m’en avait parlé. Je croyais qu’il inventait des histoires. Plus grand, bien plus grand qu’une maison, il passe juste devant moi tranquillement, la tête à hauteur des nuages les plus bas, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passe en-dessous. Ses pieds arrivent à hauteur de ma taille ; pour voir le haut de ses pattes, je dois tordre ma nuque. Si ses pattes sont démesurément longues, ce n’est rien en comparaison de son cou. Difficile à évaluer d’où je suis, mais, hérissé de plaques de métal, il semble deux fois, trois fois plus long ? Au sommet, un grand disque lui fait office de tête ; c’est de ce disque que provient le signal.</p><p>Sa taille est impressionnante, mais c’est sa grâce qui me laisse un instant sans réaction. Le temps est suspendu. Je ne suis plus moi-même, toute ma conscience est emplie de cette machine de légende qui a peuplé mon imaginaire depuis toute petite. Le Grand-Cou.</p><p>Il disparaît de nouveau derrière un bâtiment, et je me secoue de ma torpeur. Je ne perds pas de temps pour me lancer à sa poursuite. Ses mouvements ont beau être lents, il me faut courir vite pour rivaliser avec ses pattes immenses. Je n’y arriverai pas comme ça. Heureusement, ses lourdes pattes dessinent des marques profondes dans le sol détrempé. D’après des traces plus anciennes, il suit toujours le même trajet.</p><p>Je liquide quelques machines sur le chemin, puis je trouve l’emplacement idéal pour ce que je m’apprête à faire. En espérant de toutes mes forces que ces ruines soient plus solides qu’elles en ont l’air, je grimpe, aussi haut que je peux. Parvenue au sommet du bâtiment, je m’assois et j’attends. En contrebas, je vois les traces de pas de mon Grand-Cou. Mon focus continue de capter le signal, et je surveille sa progression. Mon attente n’est pas trop longue. Avec des pattes aussi grandes, il fait le tour de la ville très rapidement. Quand j’entends de nouveau le fracas de ses pas, je me prépare. Je fais un rapide calcul mental de sa vitesse par rapport à la mienne, et je prends mon élan. Je cours et saute dans le vide… Juste à temps pour attraper une plaque de métal à la base de son cou. Ha ha ! C’est encore mieux qu’un Galopeur, ça ! Si je pouvais pirater le signal… Je me hisse, de plaque en plaque, le long du cou jusqu’au sommet de sa tête. Debout sur le disque, j’ai le souffle coupé. Vertige, émerveillement, altitude… Tout ça m’étourdit un instant. Moi qui me plaignais tout à l’heure de ne pas profiter du paysage ! D’ici, je vois l’Étreinte, je vois toute l’étendue des Terres Sacrées, jusqu’aux montagnes du nord, et je peux même deviner qu’il y en a encore au moins autant au-delà. Je n’aurai pas assez d’une vie pour explorer tout ça !</p><p>Pendant ce temps, mon Grand-Cou avance, inconscient du parasite qui profite du voyage. C’est étonnamment stable, la tête d’un Grand-Cou. Mais je commence à avoir vraiment froid, là haut. Passons aux choses sérieuses.</p><p>J’empoigne ma lance et insère le module de piratage dans les circuits apparents du disque. C’est plus long et complexe que de pirater un Galopeur ; je finis quand même par comprendre le fonctionnement du Grand-Cou, qui mémorise tout ce qu’il voit, stocke ces données dans son noyau et envoie un signal aux autres machines pour les leur transmettre. Je comprends également que je n’aurai jamais le contrôle d’une machine aussi complexe. Mais mon focus absorbe, absorbe, absorbe des centaines, des milliers de données topographiques qui viennent alimenter son système de géolocalisation. Je peux voir sur une carte des lieux que je n’ai jamais vus, des sentiers que je n’ai jamais empruntés, et même les emplacements habituels de chaque troupeau. Comme ce sera commode pour voyager !</p><p>Maintenant que j’ai obtenu tout ce que je pouvais du Grand-Cou, il est temps de se poser la question de la descente. Je choisis la manière rapide. Je plante mon grappin dans les circuits, et me lance dans le vide en espérant avoir bien calculé la longueur de mon câble. Je n’ai jamais fait de descente aussi longue ! J’ai la frayeur de voir des étincelles courir le long de la machine, qui vacille un instant. Pourvu que je n’aie pas provoqué de court-circuit ! Puis l’immense tête se secoue, penche d’un côté, de l’autre, et mon grappin saute. Heureusement, je suis déjà tout près du sol, et la chute n’est pas si rude. Waouh ! A refaire !</p><p>Euphorique, je retrouve mon chemin jusqu’à mon cher Galopeur, et nous nous éloignons des ruines.</p><p>Alors, c’est ça, la Soif du Démon. Bien plus grand que tout ce que j’aurais pu imaginer. Quand Varl m’a donné ses indications pour retrouver le site de l’embuscade, j’imaginais trouver une petite ruine, traverser la rivière et chercher dans la forêt à proximité. Mais le site s’étale sur des kilomètres. Comment suis-je supposée trouver le bon endroit ? D’abord, comment les Anciens pouvaient-ils s’y retrouver ? Ils devaient se perdre constamment.</p><p>Je longe la rivière, espérant trouver des traces, du sang, n’importe quoi qui fasse penser à une bataille. Tout ce que je trouve, c’est une petite enclave Nora, blottie contre une falaise, comme si elle se tassait le plus possible pour ne pas risquer d’effleurer les ruines. Je décide d’y faire un crochet pour demander mon chemin. Si l’embuscade a eu lieu près d’ici, les habitants en sauront certainement quelque chose.</p><p> </p><p>Le village, certainement déjà modeste avant les récents événements, est maintenant misérable. Presque sans défense, les seuls habitants que je croise s’affairent autour de blessés ; personne ne fait attention à mon arrivée. Il est maintenant certain que la bataille a eu lieu près d’ici, ces gens ont été heurtés de plein fouet. Je ne dérange pas les guérisseurs, qui ont l’air débordé, et parcours le village à pieds. J’arrive très vite au bout, sans trouver qui que ce soit de disponible. Agenouillé devant un autel, un jeune homme est en train de prier ; j’attends quelques instants qu’il ait terminé. Quand il se relève, il m’aperçoit, et m’adresse un signe de tête. Enfin quelqu’un qui remarque ma présence.</p><p>- Bonjour. Je suis Aloy, j’ai été nommée Chercheuse par les Haute-Matriarches.</p><p>- Honoré, Chercheuse Aloy. Je suis Ian. Qu’est ce qu’on t’a envoyée chercher ? Si je peux t’être utile…</p><p>- Je suis à la poursuite des tueurs qui ont attaqué l’Éclosion. Des Braves les ont poursuivis mais sont tombés dans une embuscade, tu sais où c’était ?</p><p>- Oui. On a entendu les cris d’ici. C’est un peu plus au nord, dans un petit bois. Mais j’ai bien peur qu’il n’y ait plus rien à y voir. C’était il y a des jours. Certains blessés ont été ramenés ici, et ils racontent tous la même chose. Des hordes de machines, folles, et qui brûlent tout sur leur passage. A mon avis, tu perds ton temps à traquer les tueurs. Ils ont sûrement quitté les Terres Sacrées à l’heure qu’il est.</p><p>- Alors je les poursuivrai jusqu’à Meridian, mais je veux d’abord être certaine qu’ils ne rôdent plus dans le coin.</p><p>Il hausse un sourcil mi-étonné, mi-admiratif.</p><p>- Je n’oserais jamais quitter la protection de la Toute-Mère. Mais ma sœur, Nakoa, est comme toi. Elle n’a peur de rien.</p><p>Il soupire en secouant la tête.</p><p>- Elle est partie vers le nord, à la recherche d’un Carja nommé Zaïd. Un capitaine des Raids Rouges. Il est dangereux. Je me fais du souci pour elle.</p><p>- Les matriarches lui ont donné la permission de partir ? Vraiment ?</p><p>- Non… Elles ont refusé sa requête. Elles ont dit que le nouveau roi essayait de faire réparation. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour Nakoa. Rien ne pouvait la dissuader de poursuivre Zaïd. Il… il a torturé et assassiné notre père pendant les Raids. Nakoa a tout vu. Cachée dans le cellier, elle s’est forcée à tout regarder. Ça l’a...changée. J’ai dû la regarder s’étioler de jour en jour, et un matin, elle a pris son sac et est partie.</p><p>- Tu aurais pu partir avec elle.</p><p>- Quitter les Terres Sacrées, et être effacé de la mémoire éternelle de la Toute-Mère ? Non. Je l’ai suppliée de rester, pour lui éviter ce destin. Elle a dit que ça lui était égal. Je ne sais pas, est-ce qu’elle va vraiment être maudite pour avoir vengé notre père ? Ça semble… cruel.</p><p>Je ne lui dis pas que je ne crois pas en la Toute-Mère, ni que ces lois m’ont toujours semblé absurdes. C’est injuste, de deux filles partant en quête de vengeance, celle qui a le plus d’attaches ne pourra jamais retourner auprès des siens.</p><p>- Je pars vers le nord, de toute façon. Si je la trouve, je l’aiderai.</p><p>- Que la Toute-Mère te bénisse ! Je sais que les matriarches ne lui permettront pas de revenir, mais si seulement je pouvais la savoir en sécurité ! Elle a dû passer par la Couronne de la Mère. Notre tante Solai y vit, peut-être qu’elles se sont vues.</p><p>- C’est sur ma route. J’irai voir Solai.</p><p>- Merci, Aloy. La route est longue jusqu’à la Couronne, puis-je t’offrir l’hospitalité ?</p><p>Je jette un œil au soleil. C’est à-peine le milieu de l’après-midi.</p><p>- Non, merci, Ian. Je veux d’abord voir le site de l’embuscade.</p><p>- Bonne chance. Que la Toute-Mère te protège et que son Regard te suive durant ta quête.</p><p>Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rouler des yeux en m’éloignant. Ces Nora qui se fabriquent leurs propres barrières au nom d’une toute-puissance désespérément absente...</p><p> </p><p>- - - -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Journal : 16/05/63</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gena : hey ! t’es où ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hark : pff. Bloqué sur la 75. le sysnav de la bagnole arrête pas de me faire prendre les mauvaises sorties.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gena : sérieux ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hark : ouais</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gena : ça te dérangerait d’acheter un truc à bouffer en route ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hark : ya pas de tikka massala ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gena : l’imprimante à bouffe déconne.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gena : j’ai installé le module tikka</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gena : ça m’a balancé des gros tas de protéines rouges partout dans la cuisine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gena : le c-ranG a mis 8 minutes à tout nettoyer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hark : tu veux pas commander une pizza ? avec ce truc à la noix, je sais pas quand je vais rentrer !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gena : ok ça marche.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. La piste de la Chef de Guerre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A la sortie du village les ruines m’attirent de nouveau, et je dois faire preuve d’une grande discipline pour ne pas céder à leur appel. Je continue de longer la rivière vers le nord, m’obligeant à détacher mon regard des silhouettes tordues des hauts bâtiments de métal, pour guetter de l’autre côté. Je trouve le bosquet assez rapidement, et un petit coup d’œil à travers mon focus m’indique que rien de dangereux ne m’y attend.</p>
<p>Parmi les arbres, le sol peine à absorber les flaques de sang. Des flèches brisées, des morceaux d’armures et des carcasses de machines jonchent le sol. Heureusement, aucune trace de cadavre humain ; les Nora ont récupéré leurs morts. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais supporté la vue d’un tel massacre. En de nombreux endroits, le sol est acide, corrompu, tout comme l’étaient probablement les machines. Je continue d’avancer, examinant les traces du désastre. Oh, les Braves ont tué un Corrupteur. C’est toujours un de moins… Les traces de sang se poursuivent à l’écart du champ de bataille. Des survivants sont partis par là, avec des blessés. Je prends la même direction.</p>
<p>Très peu de temps après, j’aperçois un homme qui vient vers moi en titubant. Il s’effondre avant de m’atteindre. Je me précipite vers lui. Son teint est cireux et il respire difficilement. Je m’empresse de broyer une plante médicinale entre mes mains pour la lui mettre dans la bouche. Il tousse un peu mais parvient à avaler l’essentiel.</p>
<p>- Brave… Il faut… Où sont les autres ? Les guérisseurs ?</p>
<p>- Il n’y a que moi. Tu es blessé, que s’est-il passé ?</p>
<p>- Ce qu’il s’est passé ? … Tant de choses. C’est une pure folie, là bas. La Chef de Guerre Sona m’a renvoyé en arrière, en messager. Ha, je ne lui sers plus à rien, dans cet état.</p>
<p>- Sona est vivante ? Elle a trouvé les tueurs ?</p>
<p>- On a suivi leur piste, mais ils envoient sans cesse leurs machines corrompues sur nous. Mes blessures ont commencé à me ralentir, alors elle m’a dit de rentrer à l’Étreinte, pour faire savoir qu’on n’a pas abandonné le combat.</p>
<p>- Varl m’a envoyée aider Sona. Tu peux me dire où elle est ?</p>
<p>- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est là où je l’ai quittée. Près d’une tour de métal, à l’extrémité sud-est de la Soif du Démon. Regarde la colline juste derrière, celle avec un grand rocher.</p>
<p>- Tu n’as pas d’indications plus précises ?</p>
<p>- Je ne faisais pas particulièrement attention au paysage ! Moi, je vais aller vers l’Étreinte, dire à Varl et aux autres ce que je sais.</p>
<p>- Tu vas pouvoir voyager dans cet état ?</p>
<p>- Je n’ai pas le choix, c’est la seule utilité qu’il me reste.</p>
<p>Je l’observe un instant. Il n’ira pas loin, à pieds. Et si… Je navigue parmi les icônes de mon focus pendant quelques instants, sous le regard inquiet du Brave qui se demande sans doute ce qu’il m’arrive. Oui ! Je peux faire ça !</p>
<p>- Prends mon Galopeur.</p>
<p>- Hein ?</p>
<p>- Et ces bandages. Je viens de lui donner l’ordre de filer tout droit vers l’Étreinte dès qu’il aura un cavalier. Il s’appelle Électron 2, et je serais toi, je l’abattrais immédiatement à ton arrivée. Si loin de l’influence de mon focus, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir une fois l’ordre exécuté.</p>
<p>- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Tu t’es cogné la tête ?</p>
<p>- Viens, fais moi confiance. Je vais t’aider à grimper dessus.</p>
<p>- Tu es complètement dingue ! Jamais je ne monterai sur une machine !</p>
<p>Je lance mes bras en l’air.</p>
<p>- Alors tu n’arriveras jamais jusqu’à Varl, et tu ne transmettras jamais tes nouvelles, tête de bûche ! Oh, ces imbéciles de Nora !</p>
<p>- Tu crois vraiment que c’est sans danger ?</p>
<p>- Quand tu dis « sans danger », tu veux dire « moins dangereux qu’affronter des hordes de machines potentiellement corrompues, tout seul et blessé » ? Honnêtement, combien d’options as-tu ?</p>
<p>- Trop peu.</p>
<p>Il déglutit en regardant mon Galopeur d’un air méfiant.</p>
<p>- D’accord. Si je meurs, on ne pourra pas dire que je n’ai pas fait tout mon possible pour accomplir mon devoir.</p>
<p>- Allez, viens, je vais t’aider.</p>
<p>A peine est-il installé qu’ Électron 2 s’élance au galop, faisant hurler de peur son cavalier.</p>
<p>Je lui crie en riant :</p>
<p>- Accroche-toi bien ! Et passe le bonjour à Varl !</p>
<p>Je regarde le nuage de poussière s’éloigner jusqu’à disparaître. Je me frotte les mains : le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre l’endroit qu’il m’a indiqué, c’est de couper par les ruines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pieds, la route est plus longue, et je me laisse facilement distraire par les ruines. La nuit est bien installée quand j’arrive à destination. Des collines avec des rochers, il y en a partout. Je soupire en rêvant à un monde où chacun posséderait un focus avec un module de géolocalisation…</p>
<p>Je perds une heure à vérifier tous les rochers qui me semblent être conformes à la description du messager. Derrière l’un d’entre eux, enfin, je découvre les restes d’un feu de camp et quelques bandages sanglants. Ils ont dû prendre le temps de se reposer et de soigner leurs blessés. L’une des blessures a dû se rouvrir méchamment, car une piste de sang mélangé à des empreintes de pas s’éloigne du campement. En espérant que ce ne soit pas le sang du messager croisé tout à l’heure… Heureusement, la piste prend une toute autre direction. Par endroits, la terre est suffisamment meuble pour que je distingue plusieurs empreintes différentes ; au moins cinq personnes. Rassurée, j’accélère le pas. La piste suit un sentier accidenté qui contourne les ruines par le sud. Cela n’a pas dû être facile pour les blessés, ils ont dû aller lentement. Je suis confiante, je devrais les rattraper bientôt.</p>
<p>Alors que j’hésite à m’interrompre, la nuit devenant de plus en plus noire, j’aperçois les restes d’un Dents-de-Scie. Sûrement abattu par Sona et son équipe. J’examine la carcasse brûlée, hérissée de flèches. Des flèches de feu ; malgré leurs déboires, ces Braves sont bien équipés. Un bruit sourd derrière moi interrompt mon examen. Un deuxième Dents-de-Scie m’observe, prêt à bondir. Sans paniquer, je saisis mon arc. Je sais que j’aurai le temps de décocher ma flèche et de rouler hors de portée de la machine. Mais je n’en ai pas l’occasion ; une flèche enflammée passe devant mon nez et fait exploser la bonbonne de flambée sur le dos du Dents-de-Scie, qui prend feu et s’écroule presque aussitôt. Sans lâcher mon arc, je recule pour me protéger de la chaleur et de la fumée. Quand ma vue se dégage enfin, je vois approcher une douzaine de Nora armés. J’identifie immédiatement la femme se tenant au milieu. Vala était le portrait de sa mère. Hormis les années qui ont marqué le visage de Sona et le pli amer au coin d’une bouche qui ne sourit pas.</p>
<p>- T’as de la chance que je sois passée, me dit-elle d’une voix traînante. Une seconde de plus et ce Dents-de-Scie t’aurait complètement déchiquetée.</p>
<p>- Une seconde de plus, et c’était moi qui le tuais. Je suppose que c’est toi, la Chef de Guerre Sona ? Varl m’a envoyée te trouver.</p>
<p>- Il garde bien la porte ?</p>
<p>- Avec courage, oui. Quand je l’ai vu, il avait passé la nuit à abattre des machines corrompues. Mais il s’inquiète pour toi.</p>
<p>Sona lève les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p>- On a besoin de force, pas de sentiments. J’ai retrouvé certains des tueurs de l’Éclosion. J’ai besoin de vengeance. Et toi ?</p>
<p>- Tu n’as même pas idée.</p>
<p>- Prouve-le moi, en combattant avec nous.</p>
<p>Je n’ai pas besoin d’y songer longtemps avant de consentir d’un signe de tête.</p>
<p>- Bien. Suis-moi.</p>
<p>Je m’insère dans la troupe de Braves, mal à l’aise. Je n’ai jamais fait partie d’un groupe, je ne sais pas si je suis supposée marcher devant ou derrière, s’ils attendent de moi que je leur parle, ni quels sont leurs points forts et leurs faiblesses en combat. Finalement, je me retrouve juste derrière Sona.</p>
<p>Après quelques minutes de marche qui nous rapproche des ruines, Sona adresse des signes à ses Braves qui se dispersent.</p>
<p>- Ils partent se cacher dans les arbres autour du campement ennemi, m’explique Sona. Ils connaissent leur position, ils attendront mon signal pour attaquer. Les tueurs sont juste derrière cette crête, ils creusent cette terre maudite. Les péchés des Anciens sont enterrés là. Des démons corrupteurs.</p>
<p>- Je les connais. J’en ai tué un au Guet de la Mère.</p>
<p>Sona lève un sourcil dans ma direction.</p>
<p>- Si tu le dis ! On verra vite si tu es à la hauteur.</p>
<p>Sona me guide au sommet de la crête, d’où nous observons le site de fouilles creusé à même la montagne. A première vue, j’estime qu’il y a une trentaine d’humains, mais peut-être que davantage sont endormis dans les baraquements à cette heure tardive. Comme dans mon souvenir, ils sont tous masqués d’une cagoule blanche et noire. Une dizaine de Veilleurs corrompus patrouillent autour du campement. Je repère un assemblage de tonneaux au centre de leur campement : de la flambée, en grande quantité.</p>
<p>- Nos ennemis nous surpassent en nombre, mais nous avons la rage de vaincre, déclare Sona.</p>
<p>- Oh, mais nous pouvons avoir bien plus que ça.</p>
<p>- J’écoute ?</p>
<p>- Ça, c’est de la flambée. Nous l’utilisons pour faire du feu, eux l’utilisent pour faire des explosions. C’est comme ça qu’ils ont creusé la montagne.</p>
<p>- Alors on y met le feu, et ensuite ?</p>
<p>- Boum.</p>
<p>- Alors allons-y, dit-elle en s’élançant vers l’avant. Je la retiens par le bras in extremis.</p>
<p>- Hé, hé, attends ! Pas de précipitation. Laisse-moi du temps pour tenter une approche discrète. Si je me fais repérer, ouvre le feu.</p>
<p>- Très bien. Voyons ce dont tu es capable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Je repère un câble qui sert de monte-charge entre le fond de la crevasse et la crête de la montagne. Je glisse dessus silencieusement et roule derrière un bâtiment dès que j’ai touché le sol. Me voilà sur le site, sans même avoir eu à me préoccuper des machines. Je m’approche discrètement dans le dos d’un premier ennemi ; ma lance lui transperce la nuque. Il s’écroule sans un bruit. A la faveur de la nuit, me glissant de bâtiment en bâtiment, me cachant derrière les caisses de matériel et les tentes de toile, je fais un carnage. C’est différent du jour de l’Éclosion. Cette fois, je n’ai pas peur. Ils ne voient pas venir la guerrière aux yeux fous, couverte de sang ; quand ils me repèrent, il est déjà trop tard. Je me sens bien. Je me sens puissante. Je ne pense à rien d’autre que mon objectif.</p>
<p>Ne pas voir le visage des gens que je tue aide sûrement un peu.</p>
<p>Dès que j’ai la flambée en ligne de mire, j’allume une flèche de feu. L’explosion enveloppe un bon nombre d’ennemis ; mais d’autres surgissent des baraquements, alertés par le bruit. En même temps, je vois toutes les lumières rouges des machines converger vers moi.</p>
<p>Mais je ne suis pas seule. Dans un cri guerrier, les Braves surgissent de leurs cachettes et se lancent dans la mêlée. Ils se battent avec une grâce féroce, et je prendrais plaisir à les observer si je n’avais pas déjà beaucoup à faire. Au prix d’une lutte acharnée et de quelques pertes supplémentaires de notre côté, nous sommes vainqueurs.</p>
<p>Le silence est soudain, et assourdissant. Tandis que le soleil se lève, j’aide les Nora à relever leurs blessés et à enterrer leurs morts, sentant peu à peu l’adrénaline redescendre. Et en même temps, la honte me submerge.</p>
<p>J’ai tué des gens, et j’y ai pris plaisir.</p>
<p>Je secoue la tête. C’était eux ou moi. Et ce n’est pas le moment d’y penser, il y a trop à faire.</p>
<p>Sona s’approche de moi, l’air grave, se tenant le côté d’une main sanglante.</p>
<p>- Il reste encore des tueurs. J’en avais compté plus pendant le massacre. Si je dois poursuivre leur ombre perverse jusqu’à la Pointe de Lance, je le ferai !</p>
<p>- Tu saignes, tu es blessée.</p>
<p>- Ma santé ne te concerne pas ! Rugit-elle.</p>
<p>- Nul ne doute de ta détermination. Mais tu dois te soigner.</p>
<p>Elle s’apprête à répliquer avec mauvais humeur, mais nous sommes interrompus par des exclamations et un bruit de cavalcade. Les Braves s’écartent juste à temps pour laisser passer Électron 2 lancé à pleine vitesse, portant sur son dos un Varl souriant de toutes ses dents. Le Galopeur pile et dérape juste devant moi.</p>
<p>- Hé, salut Aloy ! Mère.</p>
<p>Varl descend de sa monture et titube un peu avant de reprendre contenance. Un bref essai de mon focus me confirme que j’ai toujours le contrôle de ma monture.</p>
<p>En voyant le visage crispé et les yeux exorbités de Sona, j’étouffe un rire. De toute évidence, elle goûte peu cette arrivée fracassante.</p>
<p>- Le messager est arrivé à bon port, alors.</p>
<p>- Oui, et dès qu’il est descendu, ton Galopeur a commencé à faire demi-tour. J’ai juste eu le temps de l’enfourcher avant qu’il ne se lance au galop, tout droit jusqu’ici.</p>
<p>- Je suppose qu’après avoir exécuté sa tâche, il a suivi le signal de mon focus pour me retrouver. Mais c’était dangereux, Varl. Personne ne pouvait prédire ce qu’il allait se passer.</p>
<p>- Peut-être, mais au pire, ce n’est qu’un Galopeur. Rien qu’un coup de lance ne puisse mettre à terre.</p>
<p>- Varl ! Rugit Sona, qui a enfin retrouvé sa voix. Mais qu’est ce que tu fiches ici ? Je t’avais dit de garder cette porte au péril de ta vie !</p>
<p>- C’est ce que j’ai fait, jusqu’à l’arrivée du messager. La porte est bien protégée. Ma place est ici. Avec toi, avec les nôtres. N’ai-je pas mérité ma vengeance, moi aussi ?</p>
<p>La mère et le fils se fusillent du regard, et la tension est palpable. C’est le moment de battre en retraite.</p>
<p>- Euh, je ferais mieux de fouiller le campement. Je découvrirai peut être où les autres tueurs sont partis.</p>
<p>- Fais ce que tu veux, me répond Sona. C’est ce qu’ils font tous.</p>
<p>- Mère...</p>
<p>Je les laisse en famille, et bientôt leurs cris résonnent entre les falaises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Méthodique, je visite les bâtiments et les tentes de fortune les uns après les autres. Je récupère des ressources et de l’équipement qui seront précieux pour les Braves, et les entrepose bien en vue au milieu du campement. Mais la découverte la plus intéressante consiste en un appareil antique en état de marche. Il a subi l’usure du temps, comme ceux que je trouve dans les ruines, mais celui-ci a été entretenu avec soin et utilisé récemment. Je branche mon focus dessus, pour voir ce que je peux capter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C’est avec un grand sourire que je rejoins Varl et Sona, qui ont cessé de crier et semble tous les deux en train de bouder.</p>
<p>- J’ai trouvé. Le reste des tueurs est dans un lieu appelé l’Anneau de Métal. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?</p>
<p>- Bon sang… L’Anneau de Métal se trouve dans les ruines du Deuil du Démon, gémit Sona. Cet endroit est tabou. Je vais retourner voir les matriarches, leur demander un passe-droit.</p>
<p>Je soupire, exaspérée.</p>
<p>- On n’a pas assez de temps pour ça !</p>
<p>- Le sang appelle le sang, intervient Varl. Si cet endroit est maudit, que notre vengeance le sanctifie.</p>
<p>- Tu blasphèmes !</p>
<p>- Je vous en prie, Chef Sona, et celle-ci tique en entendant son fils s’adresser à elle de manière si formelle. Il faut briser les tabous.</p>
<p>Sona réfléchit un instant, puis reprend lentement.</p>
<p>- Le Deuil du Démon est un lieu maudit. Mais… La bénédiction de la Chercheuse sera avec nous. Je vais envoyer des éclaireurs en avant, et quand nous aurons fini de nous occuper des blessés, nous marcherons jusqu’aux Échos Rouges. Nous lanceront l’attaque de là-bas.</p>
<p>Sona s’éloigne pour donner ses ordres. Je soupire de nouveau, soulagée cette fois.</p>
<p>- On dirait qu’on a un plan.</p>
<p>- Merci, Aloy.</p>
<p>Je lève les yeux vers Varl, et les détourne aussitôt.</p>
<p>- Ne me remercie pas trop vite, attends de voir dans quoi je nous embarque.</p>
<p>Je m’empresse de retourner auprès des blessés, le rire de Varl résonnant bien trop longtemps dans ma tête.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lieutenant,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Au cours des derniers mois, des explosions accidentelles de flambée ont tué de nombreux hommes. Ici, à l’Anneau de Métal, j’ai pris la précaution de stocker toute notre flambée en sécurité, à l’abri des étincelles et de la lumière. J’ai posté des gardes pour en contrôler l’accès. Je vous conseille de prendre des mesures similaires, ou vous en subirez les conséquences. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Le responsable du ravitaillement, terminé.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Transmission audio captée par le focus d’Aloy sur le site de fouilles des tueurs)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. La vengeance des Nora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nous voyageons en groupe vers le nord, en direction du Deuil du Démon, et je dois maîtriser mon impatience de ne pas aller aussi vite que j’aurais pu. C’est étrange, de faire partie d’un système rôdé, où chacun sait ce qu’il a à faire. Reposant aussi, de se contenter de suivre des ordres. Mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais passer ma vie de cette façon. J’apprécie trop la solitude, et je la cultive à chaque fois que c’est possible. Mes compagnons semblent accepter ce trait de caractère de bonne grâce, et c’est souvent moi qu’on envoie en reconnaissance, ou chasser le sanglier qu’on mangera au bivouac. Mon focus et Électron 2 sont de véritables atouts sur lesquels les Nora apprennent à compter.</p><p>En contrepartie, je ne peux nier l’avantage de voyager avec des guerriers chevronnés. Lorsque nous croisons le chemin d’un Cracheur Boursouflé, Sona réagit si vite et répartit son équipe si efficacement, que j’ai à peine le temps de scanner la machine avant que celle-ci n’explose.</p><p>Par une fin de matinée radieuse, je les trouve enfin. Les ruines. En comparaison, la Soif du Démon semble être une pâle copie de ce qui se découpe à l’horizon. Encore plus vaste, la ville antique s’étale à perte de vue, et ses tours semblent caresser le ciel. Après un instant de contemplation, je fais faire demi-tour à ma monture pour rejoindre les autres.</p><p>A cette nouvelle, Sona décide de forcer l’allure pour rejoindre la lisière des ruines le plus vite possible. La mécanique du groupe fait alors son œuvre et rapidement, des tours de gardes sont attribués, un stock de bois est rassemblé et du gibier cuit sur le feu. Il ne reste qu’à attendre le rapport des éclaireurs, et la plupart des guerriers choisit de prendre un peu de repos en prévision de la bataille que nous sommes venus donner.</p><p>Je m’assieds à l’écart du groupe, contemplant le Deuil du Démon. Une des tours culmine, bien plus élevée que les autres. De là haut, on doit voir toutes les Terres Sacrées et même au-delà.</p><p>J’entends un pas derrière moi que j’ai appris à reconnaître. Varl s’assied près de moi sans un mot, le regard fixé sur les ruines.</p><p>- J’ai hâte d’y aller, dis-je pour rompre le silence.</p><p>- Dans le Deuil du Démon ? Pas moi. Ça ne m’inspire rien de bon.</p><p>- Tu ne te demandes jamais à quoi ça pouvait ressembler ? A l’époque des Anciens ?</p><p>Il me regarde avec un sourire en coin.</p><p>- Tu n’es pas comme les autres Nora.</p><p>- On me le dit souvent. Tu sais, j’ai eu accès à énormément d’informations sur les Anciens. Ils pouvaient communiquer entre eux sans se parler. Ils voyageaient dans des boîtes de métal qui roulaient à toute vitesse, bien plus vite qu’un Galopeur. Et les animaux ! Il y en avait tellement d’espèces. Ils ont presque tous disparu, aujourd’hui. C’est un problème dont ils parlaient souvent, je crois. Et tu te rends compte qu’ils pouvaient toucher les étoiles ? Il y en a même qui vivaient sur la Lune. J’ai appris tout ça en explorant les ruines, mais… Je ne saurai jamais comment c’était. Pas vraiment.</p><p><a id="__RefHeading___Toc12537_951033869" name="__RefHeading___Toc12537_951033869"></a>Varl éclate de rire.</p><p><a id="__RefHeading___Toc12539_951033869" name="__RefHeading___Toc12539_951033869"></a>- Je maintiens ce que j’ai dit. Tu es la seule Nora que je connaisse à t’intéresser autant aux Anciens.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas une Nora. Je peux m’intéresser aux Anciens autant que je veux.</p><p>- Tu es une Brave, tu es une Chercheuse, tu as la faveur des Hautes-Matriarches, tu t’es davantage battue pour la tribu que beaucoup d’autres. Tu as saigné pour les Nora. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu me sembles tout à fait Nora, ta fascination pour les ruines mise à part.</p><p>Je réfléchis quelques instants, puis secoue la tête.</p><p>- Toute ma vie, il m’a fallu agir à l’encontre de la tribu. Le droit de vivre, de grandir, d’obtenir des réponses, je l’ai obtenu malgré les Nora. Peut-être que ces jours-ci, mes objectifs correspondent aux vôtres. Mais ça ne change pas qui je suis vraiment. J’étais, et je reste, une paria.</p><p> </p><p>Une agitation soudaine dans le campement l’empêche de me répondre. Il se lève d’un bond.</p><p>- Ce sont les éclaireurs. Viens ! Il va sûrement y avoir du nouveau.</p><p>J’empoigne sa main tendue, et il m’aide à me relever. Je me force à le lâcher une fois debout.</p><p>Sona nous attend, sourcils froncés.</p><p>- Ce n’est pas bon. Nos hommes ont trouvé plusieurs camps ennemis, dans les ruines, sur le chemin menant à l’Anneau de Métal. Ce n’est pas une bataille que nous devrons livrer, mais quatre. Aloy, une idée de génie ?</p><p>- Il faudra s’occuper des camps silencieusement, pour ne pas qu’ils donnent l’alerte. Je m’en charge.</p><p>- Il faut nous diviser en trois groupes, et nous cacher près de chaque camp, ajoute Varl. Comme ça, tu auras du renfort en cas de besoin, et on pourra finir le travail pendant que tu te dépêcheras d’aller au camp suivant.</p><p>- Très bien, répond Sona. On vide les camps, et nos ennemis dans l’Anneau de Métal ne verront rien venir. Préparez-vous, on part dès la tombée de la nuit.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, les trois groupes sont répartis autour de Sona, qui récapitule les détails du plan.</p><p>- A chaque fois qu’Aloy a fini de nettoyer un camp, l’équipe sur place vérifie que chaque ennemi est bien mort et que l’alerte ne sera pas donnée. Ensuite, vous courez au point de rendez-vous, au pied de la plus grande tour. Laissez les morts. Ensuite nous irons tous à l’Anneau de Métal. Aujourd’hui, on brise un tabou. Pour venger nos morts et punir nos ennemis ! Le sang pour le sang ! Puisse la Toute-Mère pardonner notre intrusion, ou sinon, que je sois la seule cible de sa colère. Pour les Nora !</p><p> </p><p>Et ainsi, le premier groupe et moi nous faufilons silencieusement dans les ruines en direction du premier campement. Je me félicite d’avoir laissé mon Galopeur en arrière. Le Deuil du Démon grouille de machines corrompues, et il n’y a pas un Brave de trop pour les vaincre sans donner l’alerte. De la même façon qu’au site de fouilles, je mène l’attaque sur les camps seule, mais avec la certitude que mes compagnons assurent mes arrières. Le premier camp ne me pose aucune difficulté. Je choisis une position surélevée, et en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, les ennemis sont épinglés sans jamais trouver la source des flèches qui les transpercent. Je siffle pour signaler au groupe que j’ai terminé, puis je me hâte vers le camp suivant.</p><p>Cette fois, les machines sont moins nombreuses sur mon trajet. Le deuxième groupe a dû s’en occuper en passant, ce qui me permet de courir vers mon objectif. Le deuxième camp est beaucoup mieux gardé et par malchance, je trébuche dans le noir, alertant les ennemis ; là encore, les Nora me sauvent la mise, coupant toute retraite. Me maudissant intérieurement, je me jette dans la mêlée, puis quand je suis certaine que tout est sous contrôle, je poursuis mon parcours.</p><p>La dernière étape se passe beaucoup mieux. Alternant l’arc et la lance, je fais croire à mes ennemis que je suis partout à la fois ; ils me cherchent, mais ne songent pas à envoyer une alerte à l’Anneau de Métal. Inutile de préciser qu’ils ne m’ont jamais trouvée. J’appelle le dernier groupe, et nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers le point de rendez-vous, où les autres nous attendent déjà.</p><p>- Maintenant que les camps ne sont plus un problème, direction l’Anneau de Métal, m’annonce Sona. Ses hauts remparts protègent l’ennemi. On devra escalader sous les tirs, si jamais nous sommes repérés.</p><p>- Attends, j’ai une autre idée. Leur base a une faiblesse. Je vais y aller seule, et en tirer parti. Si ça fonctionne, je vais provoquer une explosion qui ouvrira une brèche assez grande pour vous permettre de passer.</p><p>- Ça me va très bien, intervient Varl, à condition que je t’accompagne.</p><p>Je me retiens de grimacer. Je préfère travailler seule. Je n’ai aucun doute sur les capacités de Varl, mais nous n’avons jamais combattu ensemble. Dans ces conditions, je crains que nous nous gênions mutuellement. Mais la décision ne m’appartient pas.</p><p>Sona hoche la tête.</p><p>- Une Chef de Guerre accepte avec gratitude deux flèches impatientes de jaillir de l’arc. Oui, Varl, accompagne Aloy. Mais sois prudent.</p><p>- Oui, chef Sona, je le serai.</p><p>- Allez-y. Nous attendons votre explosion.</p><p>Nous nous mettons en route au pas de course.</p><p>- Tu as un plan, pas vrai ? Me demande Varl.</p><p>- Tu m’as suivi jusqu’ici, même dans les ruines. Tu es supposé me faire confiance.</p><p>- C’est vrai. Mais comment sais-tu que la base a une faiblesse ?</p><p>Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de le taquiner.</p><p>- Patience, Varl. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.</p><p> </p><p>L’Anneau ressemble à une muraille circulaire de métal, pierre et végétaux agglomérés dans un enchevêtrement dense, propice à l’escalade. Nous approchons au petit jour. Je m’adosse à la paroi, joins mes mains devant moi et fais un signe de tête à Varl. Il comprend aussitôt et cale son pied dans mes mains ; d’une impulsion, il atteint une corniche. Il me tend alors la main et m’aide à me hisser. L’intérieur de la muraille est creux ; nous sommes sur ce qui semblait être un plafond dont il ne reste plus grand-chose. En-dessous de nous, deux ennemis patrouillent.</p><p>- Celui de droite est pour toi, murmure Varl.</p><p>Nous attendons qu’ils s’approchent et d’un même ensemble, nous sautons chacun sur notre cible et nos lances font leur œuvre meurtrière et silencieuse. Nous continuons notre avancée, nous aidant de la végétation foisonnante pour rester discrets.</p><p>Infiltrer un camp ennemi et semer la mort aux côtés de Varl est une expérience aussi déroutante et stimulante qu'activer un focus pour la première fois. Mes craintes sont balayées en un rien de temps. Nous n’avons pas besoin de nous parler ; un signe ou un regard suffisent pour nous coordonner. Nous suivons la courbe de l’Anneau, jusqu’à une ouverture vers l’intérieur : une grande esplanade circulaire, coupée d’une tranchée en son milieu, grouillant d’ennemis et de machines corrompues.</p><p>Je désigne à Varl une structure couverte fortement gardée.</p><p>- Tu vois cet abri, là bas ?</p><p>- Tu vois tous ces corrupteurs ?! Me répond-il, paniqué.</p><p>- Du calme, Varl. Cet abri est rempli de Flambée, en très grande quantité. Si on y met le feu, l’explosion détruira les Corrupteurs et un pan de la muraille.</p><p>- Une Brèche pour que les Braves puissent charger... On ne peut rien faire d’ici, par contre. On doit se rapprocher.</p><p>- Moi, je vais y aller. Toi, tu fais demi-tour, tu expliques tout à Sona, et tu la guides de ce côté-ci de l’Anneau.</p><p>- Je m’en occupe. Et quand le mur tombera, je serai le premier dans la brèche.</p><p>Une fois seule, j’active mon focus pour être certaine d’avoir tous les ennemis en vue. Maintenant, je sais ce qu’il me reste à faire.</p><p>Je saute dans la tranchée, transperçant un ennemi de part en part avec ma lance. Plus loin, un autre me tourne le dos ; une flèche dans la nuque, et il ne posera pas de problème. J’avance, hors de vue, jusqu’à ce que j’entende le pas caractéristique d’un Veilleur au-dessus de ma tête. Je me hisse d’une main pour sortir de la tranchée, brandissant ma lance de l’autre ; le Veilleur n’a pas le temps de me voir venir. En revanche, les effluves de corruption menacent de brûler mon visage. Je cours jusqu’à un abri et me cache derrière. Personne n’a remarqué mon manège. Ma cible, par contre, est encore trop loin, et un grand nombre d’ennemis circule entre ma position et l’abri à flambée. Je décide d’essayer un vieux tour que Rost m’a montré, quand j’étais enfant. Ça marche pour les machines, pourquoi pas avec des Carja sans soupçon ? Je ramasse une pierre et la lance de toutes mes forces vers la gauche de l’abri à flambée. Elle rebondit en atterrissant, attirant le regard d’un ennemi qui va voir de quoi il retourne… Et s’écroule, une flèche plantée dans le crâne. Tous ses camarades s’exclament et se précipitent vers lui, me laissant champ libre. Ma flèche de feu est déjà prête et je cours à toute vitesse vers l’abri, m’agenouille pour me stabiliser et bande mon arc. D’autres exclamations : on m’a vue. Une flèche siffle près de ma tête, mais j’ai déjà décoché la mienne. Je roule pour esquiver la volée qui m’est destinée et troque mon arc contre ma lance, alors que l’explosion enveloppe la plus grande partie des machines et de leurs maîtres dans sa fournaise. J’essaie de ne pas me laisser atteindre par les cris d’agonie. Œil pour œil. Avant que la fumée ne se dissipe, les Nora sont avec moi. Je les accueille en levant ma lance vers le ciel. Ensemble, nous combattons les tueurs survivants et leurs machines avec la férocité qu’exige la vengeance. Plus tard, les Nora diront que la Toute-Mère était avec nous, car nous ne subissons aucune perte.</p><p>Je tourne le dos aux cris de victoire des Nora et aux discours de leur chef et m’éloigne sans bruit. Je me perche au sommet de l’Anneau et me concentre sur mon focus pour rappeler Électron 2. En l’attendant, j’observe les accolades, les poignées de mains. Ils sont satisfaits. Pour eux, c’est terminé. Les tueurs de l’Éclosion ne tueront plus. Les Nora vont pouvoir rentrer chez eux, entreprendre je ne sais quel rite de purification qu’ils vont inventer pour se débarrasser de la souillure des ruines, et reprendre leur vie, comme avant.</p><p>Pour moi, la vengeance ne suffit pas. J’ai besoin de comprendre. Les tueurs, la corruption, tout ça fait partie d’un mystère que je dois élucider. Je dois trouver Olin et apprendre tout ce qu’il sait. Qui étaient ces tueurs, comment ils m’ont vue à travers son focus.</p><p>Perdue dans mes pensées, je n’entends Sona que lorsqu’elle m’a déjà rejointe.</p><p>- Tu es une guerrière douée, Aloy. Rost t’a bien formée.</p><p>- Tu le connaissais ?</p><p>- Dans une autre vie. Et assez pour savoir que c’était un homme bon.</p><p>- Mais alors, pourquoi il a été banni ? Qu’est ce qu’il a bien pu faire ?</p><p>- J’aimerais pouvoir te le dire, mais seules les Hautes-Matriarches connaissent cette histoire.</p><p>Je soupire.</p><p>- Oui, il paraît. Bon, il faut que je me mette en route.</p><p>Pour la première fois, je vois le visage de Sona se fendre d’un léger sourire.</p><p>- Tu devrais parler à Varl, avant de partir. Merci pour tout, Aloy. Que la Toute-Mère bénisse ton chemin, où que celui-ci te mène.</p><p>Je hoche la tête et descends de mon perchoir. Il aurait été plus facile pour moi de partir comme une voleuse. Je déteste les adieux.</p><p>Quand Varl me voit approcher, il me sourit en levant la main. Le sourire disparaît quand je suis assez proche pour qu’il distingue l’expression de mon visage.</p><p>- Tu ne vas pas rentrer avec nous, pas vrai ?</p><p>- Non. Je suis contente que tu aies pu faire ce que tu voulais, Varl, mais pour moi, ce n’est pas terminé. Pas encore.</p><p>- Tu es Chercheuse, après tout. Mais si tu repasses par ici…</p><p>Il laisse sa phrase en suspens et lève une main vers mon visage, puis se ravise.</p><p>- Eh bien… Quoi ?</p><p>- Je serais content de te voir, c’est tout, élude-t-il d’un ton nerveux.</p><p>Mon Galopeur n’aurait pu choisir un meilleur moment pour débarquer en trombe.</p><p>- Oh. D’accord. Bon, eh bien… A plus tard.</p><p>Je ne m’enfuis pas, pas vraiment. Du moins, j’essaie de m’en convaincre en chevauchant à toute allure vers l’ouest et la Couronne de la Mère.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Décès de Harriet Choi, la « prêtresse » d’Apocalypse Annoncée</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>PERTH – 2 septembre 2063 – La bioterroriste et membre de la secte Apocalypse Annoncée Harriet Choi est décédée d’un cancer des poumons à l’âge de 54 ans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mme Choi, que ses croyances religieuses ont conduite à refuser tous soins médicaux, avait publié l’an dernier un communiqué dont nous citons ici un extrait : « Je me meurs, comme toujours, et l’humanité n’est pas loin de me rejoindre. Je reste inébranlable. Père Globe et Lui aussi à l’agonie. Sur le point de disparaître. Mais vous n’avez que mépris pour Lui. Plutôt que L’aider à se purifier des souillures, vous Le prenez de haut. Vous croyez savoir ce qui est mieux. Aujourd’hui, vous avez eu votre Récupération et vous croyez éternels. Mais les tombes ne sont pas plus vastes qu’avant. » </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harriet Choi était emprisonnée au Campus Alpha de PuniTech Inc après avoir été condamnée à perpétuité pour avoir orchestré la « Peste du destin », un cocktail de virus qui avait décimé une partie de la population de New York, Londres, Moscou, Tokyo et Shanghaï en 2039. Les informations qu’avait fournies Mme Choi en échange d’une commutation de sa condamnation à mort en incarcération à vie – une décision qui avait provoqué un scandale planétaire – avaient mené à l’arrestation de 16 dirigeants de la secte terroriste et, à terme, au démantèlement d’Apocalypse Annoncée.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>